Oh My Ghost !
by swagiesuga
Summary: ( END CHAP !) Hidup Jeonghan yang tenang damai mendadak berubah. Akhir-akhir ini Jeonghan sering diganggu oleh hantu yang bernama Jisoo. Meskipun berkali2 bilang Jisoo kenal dengannya, Jeonghan tak ingat pernah kenal dengan Jisoo. Sebenarnya siapa Jisoo? Kenapa hanya Jeonghan yang bisa melihatnya? /SEVENTEEN FF/Jisoo x Jeonhan x Seungcheol/JiHan/SeungHan/ BxB/OOC( EXTRA CHAP SOON)
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini pengunjung kafe lumayan sejam lagi kami akan tutup, masih saja ada yang datang untuk sekedar duduk dan membeli kopi atau roti di Seventeen Cafe. Wajar saja, sekarang kan hari Sabtu. Sebenarnya, sudah kebiasaanku memperhatikan setiap pelanggan kafe kecil ini. Di teras luar terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berselca bersama dengan segelas machiato di tangan si cewe. Aku jadi kepikiran dengan Seungcheol .. senangnya kalau bisa ambil cuti di akhir minggu seperti ini lalu pergi ke sebuah kafe bersama Seungcheol. Sayangnya aku sibuk kerja full time setiap weekend dan part time saat weekdays. Sayang kalau gajiku yang sedikit itu harus dipotong lagi.

 _DRRTT.._

Handphone ku bergetar sedikit. Ah, ada new message dari Seungcheol !Baru saja aku memikirkan dia :)

 **From** : Seungcheollie 3

Aku akan menjemputmu nanti, Jangan coba2 pulang duluan ya !

 **To** :Seungcheollie3

Okayy! See you soon :*

.

.

Hmm.. aku jadi senyum senyum sendiri,hihi...

.

" Can I have an iced americano ?"

... Huh ? Apa yang namja ini pesan barusan ? Apa dia half korean american ?Tapi wajahnya korea banget.

" Nde ?"

"ah, I -se a-me-ri-ka-no. "

Namja itu mengeja pesanannya dalam bahasa korea sambil memejamkan matanya. Tepat saat dia mengatakan 'no' , matanya terbuka menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, terkejut, tapi aneh. Dia langsung menaruh kedua tangannya di pundakku dan menguncang badanku dengan cepat.

"Wait ! You're Jeonghan, right ! Yoon Jeonghan ! Oh, God thankyou !"

Aku sudah lihat ribuan macam pelanggan aneh sejak kerja part time ku yang pertama saat kelas 3 junior high school. Tapi yang satu ini benar-benar aneh

"Maaf, tapi anda... emm, siapa ?"

" Aku Jisoo ! Hong Jisoo. Kau lupa ?" Tangannya mengguncang pelan pundakku sekali lagi.

... Jisoo?... siapa dia ?

"kau benar benar tak ingat? Aku itu- AKHH !"

Kalung dengan pendant berbentuk sayap putih di lehernya menyala sebentar. Apa itu yang membuatnya kesakitan barusan. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

" gwaenchana ?"

Jisoo hanya diam sambil memegang dadanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yoon-ssi, Ayo cepat bantu aku tutup sudah jam 10 dan semua pelanggan sudah pergi !"

" Tapi masih ada 1 pelanggan ! Sajangnim !"

"Kau jangan kebanyakan melamun ! Dari tadi ngomong sendiri ! Kafe sudah kosong dari 10 menit yang lalu! Cepat kesini dan bantu aku bereskan kursi !"

Aku ? Melamun dan bicara sendiri ?

" Aigoo ! Palliwa !"

" Nde ! Sajangnim !"

Kalau sudah marah begini, salah sedikit, langsung dikasih surat phk dari Sajangnim. Lebih baik aku tinggal dulu orang aneh ini.

" Jisoo, kau tunggu aku sebentar diluar, ne ? "

"Okay. Take your time, I'll wait"

* * *

 _CEKLIK !_

 _._

Siip, pintu kafe sudah kukunci. Sekarang waktunya pulang !

" Hati hati di jalan, sajangnim !"Ucapku sambil sedikit membungkuk lalu menyerahkan kunci pintu kafe ke tangannya.

" ya, kau juga. Langsung pulang. Sudah malam. Tak baik anak gadis pulang larut malam "

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan ke arah Sajangnim. kata- katanya seperti nasihat orangtua ke anak perawannya saja. berkali kali kubilang aku ini namja tulen, tetap saja selalu di beri wejangan yang sama tiap pulang kerja.

Oh,ya . Dimana Jisoo ? Tadi dia kusuruh tunggu diluar. Sepertinya dia sudah pergi dan pulang ke rumahnya. Baguslah, aku bisa langsung pulang dengan Seungcheol :)

 _DDDRIIIDIIDII~_

 **Up Coming Video Call**

Seungcheollie

 _" Yoboseo ?"_

"Ne, waeyo Seungcheol ah ?"

" _Aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, kakiku terkilir saat latihan tambahan di sekolah. Mian~"_

Dengan cengiran manisnya *haduuh* Seungcheol menunjukkan kakinya yang di terbalut kain bebat.

" heol, Latihan sampai selarut ini ? pelatihmu itu kejam banget. Siapa ? Eng.. Woozi sunbae yang sekelas denganmu kan ?. Tapi kau sudah dirumah ?"

" _iya, Hoshi dan seungkwan yang mengantarku pulang. Maaf ya_ "

" gwaenchana ! Kau juga cepat sembuh !"

" _Hati-hati dijalan ya, sayang. Bye, Jeonghan-ah :*_ "

" Bye, Cheol-ah "

 _klik_..

Yah, mau gimana lagi. Jalan kaki 15 menit juga sampai kok, ke rumah. Yosh ! Ayo pulang !

"AAAHH- hmmmpph ! emmphh!"

"Could you stop it, now ?"

Jisoo yang entah dari mana langsung muncul di depanku tepat setelah aku menaruh handphoneku kedalam saku bajuku. JIsoo langsung memelukku dan membekap mulutku begitu aku mulai teriak kencang. Hey, bukannya jarak ini terlalu dekat untuk membekap mulut orang ?

" Si-Siapa yang gak kaget kalau kamu muncul seenaknya kaya gitu ! Kamu mau aku jantungan, huh ?! " Ucapku sedikit terengah setelah aku melepas paksa tangannya dari mulutku.

" Sorry, aku gak bermaksud kaya gitu"

Enaknya ngomong maaf-maaf ,huh.

"terserah kau saja. Sepertinya tak penting untuk berbicara denganmu. Aku capek dan mau segera pulang jadi, sampai jumpa lain waktu. Jisoo-ssi. Bye !" langsung ku balikkan badanku dan berjalan meninggalkan Jisoo yang masihbengong mendengar ucapan super cepatku barusan.

Salah !bukan sampai jumpa. Siapa juga yang mau ketemu lagi sama makhluk aneh kaya dia! Kupercepat saja langkah kakiku.

" W-wait ! Jeonghan ! Aku butuh pertolonganmu !"

" LA LA LALALA AKU TAK DENGAR !"

Sepertinya dia berjalan mengikutiku dari kupercepat langkahku, dia juga semakin cepat mengikutiku. Aghh, benar benar keras kepala !

" STOP ! Yak, berhenti disitu."kuhentikan langkahku dan berbalik badan ke arah Jisoo sementara tanganku lurus mengarah ke mukanya. Seketika Jisoo berhenti dengan ngerem mendadak.

" Tepat sekali, benar! Diam disitu dan jangan mengikutiku. Silahkan kau pulang ke rumahmu sendiri karena aku juga mau pulang!'

" tapi aku tak punya rumah"

Uughh... wajah polosnya itu benar benar membuatku naik darah ! Mana mungkin seseorang dengan backpack Chanel di punggungnya, Adidas sneakers keluaran terbaru di kakinya dan jam tangan Rolex di tangan kirinya, TAK PUNYA RUMAH ?!

"Sangat lucu, Tuan ! Terserah kau tak punya rumah atau apalah."

Aku menarik nafas sebentar lalu memejamkan kedua mataku.

"Pokoknya jangan ikuti aku!"

Setelah menata nafasku, perlahan kubuka kedua mataku.

Eh... dia menghilang ?

 _Kau jangan kebanyakan melamun ! Dari tadi ngomong sendiri !_

Brrr... tiba-tiba terasa angin yang dingin menyentuh tengkukku. Aku jadi ingin cepat cepat sampai di rumah.

* * *

Haaah... akhirnya sampai juga di depan rumahku ^^. Bukan rumah bagus seperti yang kalian kira, hanya kontrakan rooftop yang sangat sederhana. Saking sederhananya cuma cukup untuk aku sendiri. Ah, dimana kunci rumahku ya? Oh, di kantung tasku !

 _CEKLIK !_

"AKU PULANG !"

" Kau sudah pulang, Jeonghan ?" Uca Jisoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandiku

Tunggu...

.

...Bagaimana bisa...

.

...Jisoo

.

...Yang hanya memakai celana jeans panjangnya tanpa atasan...

.

... mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk mickey mouseku...

.

... yang tersenyum lebar seakan tak punya salah...

.

... ada dirumahku...

.

... dan sekarang dia berjalan mendekatiku...

.

"why don't you come in, Jeonghan ?"

.

... ini gila...

"are you here?" Tangan Jisoo melambailambai di mukaku.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **-TBC-**

haiii ! Author comeback lagi dengan chara yang berbeda ! Seventeen ! Maklumin aja, kepleset ke dalam dunia berlian (Slip into shining diamond life) .

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yah ! Saran dan review boleh juga suka kritik pedes ma icih kok ^^

Sampai jumpa di update chapter selanjutnya ! :*


	2. Chp 2

**DUDDDURURRURUU ! Chap. 2 is coming ! So ? Mangga atuh, Seunghan shipper, Jihan shipper, fans nya Seventeen (katanya namafandomnya '17team' ya?)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Oh My Ghost !**

..Jisoo...Yang hanya memakai celana jeans panjangnya tanpa atasan... mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk mickey mouseku... yang tersenyum seakan tak punya salah... ada dirumahku... dan sekarang dia berjalan mendekatiku... 

" why don't you come in, Jeonghan ?" 

... ini gila... 

" are you here?" Tangan Jisoo melambai lambai di mukaku. 

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" 

Itu hal terakhir yang aku ingat sebelum kesadaranku hilang. 

* * *

Hoaaahmmm... ehm... jam 6 ya. Hoaahhmm... ughh.. bangun ... ayo angkat badanmu, jangan malas. 

Ya ampun, aku tertidur dengan jaket juga baju kerjaku. Aku pasti lelah sekali kemarin. Aku juga mengalami mimpi aneh. Pokonya aneh banget. kata orangtua mimpi buruk gak boleh di kasih tau ke orang banyak, pamali ! 

Dengan terpaksa kuseret tubuhku masuk ke kamar mandi. Ku oleskan pasta gigi rasa strawberry ke atas sikat gigiku. Lalu ,ku tatap sebentar bayangan wajahku di cermin dekat wastafel. Aigoo, kantung mataku tampak lebih besar. Apa karena mimpi aneh semalam ya ? Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Seingatku aku langsung mengoles pasta gigi, lalu,... dimana tutup nya ? Apa ada yang baru memakai pasta gigiku ? Aneh, aku kan tinggal sendirian. 

Kualihkan sebentar pandanganku dari sikat gigi kembali ke arah cermin di depanku. Apa semalam aku mabuk ? Aniya, aku tak pernah mencobanya, bahkan aku belum berumur 19 tahun. Huh ?! Kenapa shower curtain di belakangku bergerak-gerak ya ? 

_Sraakk..._

" Jeonghan, aku lupa ambil handuk" Dari bayangan di cermin aku melihat ada kepala seseorang yang muncul dibalik shower curtain dengan wajah yang sepertinya familiar. 

Maldo andwae... dia orang aneh yang ada di mimpiku semalam. Apa aku masih bermimpi ? Ku balikkan badanku untuk melihatnya langsung dengan mataku sendiri. 

" Okay, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri" ucap orang itu sambil membuka shower curtain. 

Hey ! Hey! Apa yang akan dia lakukan ? Bukankah kalau dia habis mandi, berarti dia tidak pakai baju sama sekali ! 

" AAAAHHHH ! Hmmmpphhh! Hmmphh! " 

Tangan kiri orang itu malah langsung memeluk badanku dan menutup mulutku dengan tangan yang satunya. 

" kenapa kau selalu berteriak, eum ?" Ucapnya sambil melepaskan tangan kananya dari mulutku. Okay, ini bukan dalam mimpi. 

Kuberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku. Mataku tepat menatap ke arah matanya. Tangan kanannya terasa dingin di wajahku. Hey ! Kenapa aku jadi diam terpaku begini ? 

Dengan cepat aku melepas pelukannya. Ternyata dia masih memakai celana jeansnya. Ralat. Hanya celana jeansnya. 

" Ce- ce- CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG !" 

_SLASH..._

Huh ? Dia menghilang ? Apa dia... hantu? 

Aigoo, aku pasti sangat sangat lelah sampai berhalusinasi hebat seperti tadi.

* * *

 _Ffuuhh... ffuuh..._

Hmmm..Ramyeon nya belum dingin dingin juga. Tapi aku lapaar. Aaa...em, huaah... masih agak panas ! Air ! Air! 

" ini" 

Buru buru kuminum air dari gelas yang di sodorkan padaku. Eh ? Aku kan tinggal sendirian disini ? Tadi tangan siapa ? 

... Hantu itu lagi ! 

" hmmph... hukkhhh !uhukkh !" Kupukul kupul dadaku karena tersedak barusan. Berarti yang tadi bukan halusinasi. Ya ampun, kenapa hidupku jadi aneh begini. 

" Are you okay ?" 

" YAAK ! Neo ! kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, eoh ? Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa aku ? Memangnya apa salahku, eoh ? aku bahkan tak pernah mengenalmu !" 

Ku semburkan semua rasa marahku sambil mengacung-ngacungkan sumpitku kearahnya. 

" karena aku butuh bantuanmu, Jeonghan" 

" aku tak bisa membantumu ! Aku bukan seorang cenayang atau pawang jin atau apalah itu!. Aishi ! Tak bisa kah kau cari orang lain ! " 

" kau harus bisa mengingat siapa aku, hanya itu " 

" Mwo ? Mengingatmu ? Sudah kubilang aku bahkan tak mengenalmu sama sekali ! " 

" aku tak bisa pergi kalau kau tak bisa mengingat siapa aku. " 

Aneh, semua ini terlalu aneh. Cukup. Kututup saja kedua mataku erat erat. Siapa tahu saat nanti kubuka mata, dia sudah pergi. 

Hana...

" kumohon, Jeonghan. "

...Dul...

" hanya kau yang bisa membantuku "

... Set

Kubuka lagi kedua mataku. Benar, dia sudah menghilang. 

_kau harus bisa mengingat siapa aku_

Kalau benar aku pernah kenal dengannya, kenapa tak langsung beritahu saja siapa sebenarnya dia padaku. Bukankah itu lebih mudah?

Sudahlah, daripada itu lebih baik segera kuhabiskan ramyeonku lalu pergi ke rumah Seungcheol. Mudah mudahan kakinya sudah baikan sekarang. 

* * *

" Yoboseyo ?Cheol-ah ?"

 _" Ne, Junghan-ah. Kau sedang apa ?"_

" ehmmm... coba tebak !"

 _" bersiap siap kerja part time lagi ? Kau kan workaholic"_

" Aniya ! Coba lagi !"

 _" Sarapan ramyeon lagi ? Atau malah Jjajangmyun ?"_

" Aish, aniya ! Coba lihat keluar jendelamu !"

 _" wah ! Daebak ! Kenapa gak langsung masuk, Han-ah ? "_

" Suprise! Hehe. iya ini juga mau masuk, kok. Tunggu ya ! Bye !"

 _" dasar. Cepat masuk, palli !"_

* * *

 **Author POV**

 _Tok tok tok !_

Jeonghan mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Pjntu rumah Seungcheol tentunya.

" Langsung masuk saja Jeonghan-ah ! Cuma aku yang ada dirumah !" teriak Seungcheol dari dalam rumah

" Ya !"

Dengan langkah ringan Jeonghan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, lalu masuk ke kamar Seungcheol.

" Anyeong ! Coba lihat apa yang aku bawa untukmu!" Tanya Jeonghan sambil mengambil bola basket yang sedang berputar di jari telunjuk Seungcheol.

Tangan kanan Jeonghan terulur ke depan wajah Seungcheol dengan sekantong plastik putih. Ada logo tercetak dari sebuah bakery tempat Jeonghan kerja part time ( selain di Seventeen cafe ) diatas plastik itu. Seungcheol segera membuka isi dari plastik yang dibawa Jeonghan.

" Woah ! Roti kacang merah !" Segigit besar roti itu langsung masuk kedalam mulut Seungcheol dalam sekejap.

" Aish, apa kau belum sarapan ? Makanlah pelan pelan !"

Pertanyaan Jeonghan dijawab dengan cengiran Seungcheol yang mulutnya terisi penuh dengan roti kacang merah.

Saking gemasnya, kedua tangan Jeonghan memegang pipi Seungcheol yang bulat seperti chipmunk. " aigoo, malangnya uri Seungcheollie"

Tangan Seungcheol bergerak memegang pipi Jeonghan, membalasnya dengan mencubit pelan pipi orang dihadapannya itu. " kau juga, Jeonghan yang malang ! Lihat mata pandamu itu. Jangan terlalu semangat kerja, santailah sedikit . emm?"

Kata kata Seungcheol barusan membuat Jeonghan teringat kejadian tadi pagi. " Apa kau kenal Jisoo ?"

Seungcheol menghentikan roti yang akan masuk ke mulutnya. " kenapa tiba-tiba begitu ? Apa kau punya masalah dengannya ?"

" Jadi kau kenal dengan Jisoo ?"

" Ani, tapi rasanya nama itu sangat familiar. Hmm... apa nama marganya ? Lee Jisoo? Kim Jisoo?"

Jeonghan mengelengkan kepalanya " aku lupa...".

Sebenarnya Jeonghan ingat nama marga Jisoo, Hong Jisoo. Tapi entah mengapa firasatnya berkata kalau Seungcheol tak boleh ikut dalam masalah ini.

" daripada itu, kenapa kau bisa terkilir ? " Jeonghan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" ya, kau tau. Latihan basket dimulai lalu di saat quarter terakhir pertandingan latihan, aku terkilir. Dan timku kalah, hehe "

" padahal kau kapten basket sekolah kita, payah. Huu..." Tangan Jeonghan mengacak ngacak rambut kekasihnya.

" Aish, kkeuman ! Kalau kau masih ikut basket, mungkin saja kau kaptennya, Jeonghan-ah. Kau sangat jago main basket. " ucap Seungchrol sambil menghentikan kedua tangan Jeonghan.

 _Basket... Keurokuna... sudah lama aku tak main basket._

" Seungcheol-ah"

" Emm.. wae ?"

" sekarang sudah jam setengah 10. Aku ada harus segera ke cafe. "

" kalau begitu hati hati, chagiya !"

Jeonghan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Seungcheol dan melambaikan tangannya. " Bye bye ! "

" bye !"

 _BLAAM.._

Begitu Jeonghan menutup pintu kamarnya, senyum Seungcheol langsung menghilang.

" Apa Jeonghan sudah bisa mengingatnya ? Sepertinya belum. Kuharap."

* * *

 **Jeonghan POV**

Haah... akhirnya aku bebas ! Pelanggan cafe hari ini benar benar membludak !. Coba kita lihat sekarang jam berapa. Hmm masih jam setengah lima sore. Kalau begitu aku mau jalan jalan di sekitar sungai Han dulu.

Woaah.. ramai juga lapangan basket disini. Melihat mereka bermain basket aku jadi ingin ikut bermain. Tapi aku sudah angat lama tak bermain basket. Eh, ada satu bola basket yang menggelinding ke kakiku. Bola siapa ini ? Ada seorang anak laki laki berlari kecil menghampiriku. Mungkin bola ini miliknya ?

" kau tak mau ikut main ? I know you're a basketball freak. Just play it now !"

Sepertinya seseorang disampingku berbicara padaku. ASTAGA ! Hantu itu lagi !

" apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyaku sambil berbisik.

" by the way, anak laki laki itu melihatmu dengan pandangan aneh " Jisoo memajukan dagunya kearah depan.

Kau yang membuatku terlihat aneh, hantu sialan !

" ekhm, ini bolamu ?" Kusodorkan bola yang ada di tangan ku kepada anak laki-laki itu.

" Nde . Gamsahamnida " anak itu membungkuk sedikit lalu berbalik badan kembali ke teman-temannya.

" EHH !"

Dasar hantu sialan ! Kenapa dia tiba tiba menyikut pinggangku ! Aku hampir saja terjatuh. Aish ! Dia malah berbicara tanpa suara " play ! Play ! Play! Fighting !".

" apa kakak tadi memanggilku ?" Anak laki laki tadi kembali menghampiriku. Dia pasti mengira aku memanggilnya barusan.

" ah, tadi... boleh aku ikut main ?"

" Boleh ! Kebetulan kita mau main three on three tapi kurang satu pemain. Ayo !" Dengan cepat anak tadi menarik tanganku ke lapangan ke arah teman temannya.

Hei ! Tadi bukan aku yang berbicara, sungguh ! Pasti ini ulah si Jisoo sialan itu. Terlambat, anak itu sudah menyeretku duluan.

" t-tunggu ! Tunggu ! Aku-"

" ah, benar ! Tadi aku tak memperkenalkan diri dulu. Dino, tahun pertama di SHS !" Tangan kananya terulur ke depanku. Dengan awkward, ku jabat tangannya

" Jeonghan, tahun ke tiga di SHS. "

" oh, kalau begitu,Hyung !. Hyung akan bermain dengan Samuel juga Minghao. Aku dengan Hansol dan Mingming !" Dengan antusias Dino memperkenalkan teman temannya. Samuel, Minghao, Hansol dan Mingming. Sepertinya mereka semua keturunan luar negeri.

Kalau sudah begini tidak ada kata mundur. Tidak bisa lebih tepatnya. Okay, i'll take it !.

 _TAP TAP TAP..._

 _DANKK !_

" YEAH! " Dino yang berhasil memasukkan dunk barusan langsung bersorak senang. Dia lumayan, bisa membuat skor dengan waktu secepat ini.

" untuk pemula, boleh juga !" Ucapku sambil steal bola dari Samuel. Sepertinya badanku sangat bermain basket sekarang. Aku bisa merasakannya. meski sudah lama tak main. Badanku seperti hafal semua teknik dalam basketball.

 _DUUNKK !_

Yeah ! Aku berhasil memasukkan dunk dan bergelantung sebentar di ring. Lalu turun dengan elegan ( macam cheonsa jatuh dari langit)

" kalian lihat dunk ku barusan ? Itu baru dunk yang beneran !"

" Itu sih biasa ! ayo main lagi ! " ujar anak yang bernama Minghao dengan aksen yang aneh.

" Call !"

* * *

Hahh capeknya ! Mungkin karena aku sudah lama tidak main basket. Kurebahkan sebentar badanku diatas rumput dan memandang langit senja.

" bagaimana ? Was it fun ?" Jisoo tiba -tiba datang dan berbaring di sampingku.

" Daebak ! Aku tak menyangka basket sangat menyenangkan! " teriakku ke arah langit.

"Tentu saja, dulu kau adalah salah satu pemain basket terbaik yang aku kenal. Kau selalu bermain basket tiap hari"

" Jjinja ? Kenapa aku meninggalkan basket ya ?. Kok aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingat itu"

" Itu hanya kau yang tahu, Jeonghan." Jawab Jisoo dengan nada yang penuh arti. Kuubah posisi wajahku menghadap ke arahnya.

" Kau sepertinya kenal sekali denganku. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengenalimu ? Apa dulu kita teman dekat ? Tetangga ?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Jisoo menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, wajahnya memang sedikit lebih pucat dari orang biasa. Tapi sinar matanya... entahlah, rasanya aku pernah lihat seseorang dengan mata yang sama. Dengan jarak yang sama.

" Menurutmu ? "

 **-TBC-**

 **Hai hai ! maaf ya kalo updatenya ga bisa secepat yang kalian mau *hiks*. Ini juga udah nyolong-nyolong waktu. Hehe**

 **Author bener-bener baru sama Boyband yang satu ini. Jadi kalau ada character yang ga sesuai aslinya, mianhae~ Juseonghae ~**

 **Buat yang udah ngereview, Gamsahamnida ! Kalo yang kasih review pakai akun, Author selalu bales lewat PM dan disini.**

 **MyNameX :** Author juga ngeship Seunghan. Bagi Author JiHan itu kisah lama di Seventeen TV dan sekarang SeungHan. Hehehe. Thanks buat reviewnya !

 **270 :** Emang jarang baget T^T akhirnya karena gereget gak nemu-nemu ff JiHan, Jadinya bikin sendiri :)). Makasih buat review sama sarannya :))

 **Fanxingege :** Di chapter ini bakal jawab pertanyaan kamu :) Thanks ya buat reviewnya !

 **Shizuluhan :** yupp, Seungcheol pacarnya Jeonghan dan Jisoo itu *piiip* nya Jeonghan (nah loh) hehe. Makasih buat reviewnya !

 **Sekali lagi makasih banyak semua ! Ditunggu update selanjutnya ya ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai hai ! Chapter three in the house ! Silahkanlah di hayati ( hayati lelah bang) *apasih**ganggu**closetab* eh jangan !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Oh My Ghost !**

...

"Kau sepertinya kenal sekali denganku. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengenalimu ? Apa dulu kita teman dekat ? Tetangga ?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Jisoo menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, wajahnya memang sedikit lebih pucat dari orang biasa. Tapi sinar matanya... entahlah, rasanya aku pernah lihat seseorang dengan mata yang sama.

" Menurutmu ? "

" hmmm... kupikir ... kita-"

 _Mansaere mansaere mansaere yeah_

 _Mansaere mansaere mansaere yeah_

 _Mansaere mansaere mansaere yeah_

Sepertinya itu bunyi handphone ku. Astaga ! 13 missed call dari Seungcheol

" sebentar ya Jisoo. "

" Take your time."

Kenapa Seungcheol menelponku sebanyak itu ? Segera kusentuh tanda dial di layar handphoneku.

" Yoboseo ? Seungcheol-ah ? Kau tak apa ?"

" _Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku dari tadi ?_ "

" Mian~ sehabis pulang kerja aku ke lapangan basket dekat sungai han dan bermain basket sedikit. "

" _kau ? Bermain basket ?_ "

" ya, tadi aku ketemu beberapa junior dari SHS dan bermain dengan mereka"

ada jeda 5-10 detik disini, mungkin Seungcheol sedikit kaget aku bermain basket lagi.

" _s-syukurlah kalau begitu. Apa kau sudah sampai dirumah ?_ "

" belum, tapi setelah ini aku akan langsung pulang."

" _kalau begitu cepatlah pulang. hati hati di jalan_ "

" Nde~, bye bye !"

Klik!

Ada sedikit nada marah saat Seungcheol menelpon tadi. Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik aku segera pulang lalu mandi. Badanku sudah lengket semua.

" Jisoo ! Ayo pulang !. "

Aku mengedarkan pandangan mencari Jisoo. Tampaknya dia menghilang lagi. Tunggu ?! Apa tadi aku mengajaknya pang kerumahku ? Aigoo...Aku pasti sudah gila sekarang.

* * *

 **Author POV.**

 _Tap..tap.. whosss.._

 _DUKK ..!_

 _Masuk ! Satu lagi !_

" Sampai kapan kau mau latihan three point shoot mu disini, Seungcheol ?"

Seseorang dengan rambut merah muda yang cukup mencolok untuk ukuran anak sekolah dan air muka yang begitu datar datang menghampiri Seungcheol

 _Whoss.._

 _DUKK..! BRAK ! TAPP ... TAPP.._

 _Sial, meleset_

" aku tidak memakai kakiku. Jadi tak apa. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini, Woozi ?"

Woozi mengambil salah satu bola yang tercecer di lantai dan mendribblenya pelan.

" begitu aku melepas (shoot) bola ini. Takkan ada yang bisa menahan bola itu untuk masuk ke ring. Block atau defense lawan takkan bisa merubah arah bolanya. Kecuali, kau menemukan lawan yang lebih hebat darimu "

Begitu ia selesai bicara, Woozi langsung men-shoot bola basket itu dan tepat masuk ke dalam ring.

" aku tak mengerti kenapa kau memberitahuku hal seperti itu "

Dengan ekspresi datarnya, woozi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan berlalu melewati Seungcheol. Beberapa langkah sebelum pintu ruang lapangan basket, Woozi menghentikan langkahnya.

" Dalam basket atau kehidupan nyata, semua sama. Sekuat apapun dirimu. Jika kau tak fokus dengan bola yang ada ditanganmu, lawan akan mengambilnya darimu dari arah yang tak kau duga "

Rahang Seungcheol mengeras menahan amarah setelah ia mendengar kata - kata Woozi. Genggaman tangan ke bola yang ada ditangannya semakin kuat. Perlahan , tangannya membentuk form untuk men-shoot bola basket. Sebelum bola basket itu benar benar lepas dari tangan Seungcheol, ia malah melemparnya asal. Ada amarah hebat yang bersinar dari mata Seungcheol.

 _Jisoo, aku tau ini tak mungkin. Tapi apa kau sengaja membuat Jeonghan bermain basket dan mengingat tentangmu lagi ?_

* * *

 **Jeonghan POV**

Waahh segarnya ! Hmmm habis mandi dan keramas seperti ini enaknya makan ramyeon. Hff..hff.. kok aku sudah mencium bau ramyeon yah ? Pasti aku lapar sekali.

 _TAANG !_

Huh ? Sepertinya ada sendok jatuh di dapur. Apa ada tikus ?

" kau sudah selesai mandi ?"

" Yaak! Aigoo jjinja !. Geez, kenapa kau selalu datang tiba-tiba. Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur ? Huh ? Kau memasak ramyeon ?"

" you must feel so hungry now. Kau main seperti orang maniak basket tadi " ucap Jisoo sambil mengaduk aduk ramyeon di dalam panci.

"Aish, aku tak seperti itu. Lagipula, aku belum begitu lapar"

 _KKKRYYUUKK..._

Sial, kenapa perutku bunyi keroncongan seperti ini. Bikin malu saja.

Mendengar bunyi perutku, Jisoo menoleh dan menoel ujung hidungku pelan.

" perutmu lebih jujur dari mulutmu, ya. Jja ! Ayo makan !"

Jisoo meletakkan panci berisi ramyeon itu di meja makan dan tersenyum manis ke arahku. Heeiish, apanya yang manis , ini mulai menjijikkan.

" kau tak ikut makan, Jisoo ? "

" kau lupa siapa yang sering kau panggil hantu sialan, eum ?"

" ah, benar. Kau hantu. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa memegang benda benda, bahkan memasak ramyeon ?"

" entahlah, aku juga tak tau. Aku juga bisa memakai benda- benda manusia."

" woah. Ah, kalau begitu kau harus pakai ini , chakkaman "

Hmm, dimana ya gelang itu. Mungkin di dekat cermin. Nah, ini dia !

" Nah ini untukmu, Jisoo. Di gelang ini ada 2 lonceng kecil. Jadi aku tidak akan terkejut saat kau tiba-tiba datang" kucapku sambil memakaikan gelang dari tali sepatu bewarna biru hitam itu ke tangan kanan Jisoo. " kau suka ?"

Jisoo melihat gelang itu lekat lekat.

" Gelang ini... bukannya gelang ini adalah gelang yang aku beri untukmu- AAAKHH !"

Tiba tiba pendant berbentuk sayap putih di kalung Jisoo bersinar terang sebentar. Ini seperti kejadian di cafe waktu itu. Refleks, kugenggam erat tangannya.

"Jisoo ! Gwaechanayo ?. Apa itu sakit ?"

Dia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan lemah sambil mengerang kecil. Itu pasti sangat sakit. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya lagi.

" Don't worry about me. It wasn't that hurt"

" Kalau kalung itu yang membuatmu kesakitan. Lepas saja kalungnya ! "

" N-no way !" Jisoo langsung melepas genggaman tanganku dan menggenggam erat pendant di kalungnya. " Tanpa ini aku tidak bisa apa-apa"

" Jjinjayo? Lalu, kenapa kalung itu bisa tiba-tiba menyakitimu ? "

" kalau aku memberitahumu secara langsung siapa aku dan ingatanmu tentang diriku, kalung ini akan bereaksi. "

" Ah, begitu.. karena itu kau tidak bisa mengatakan secara langsung siapa dirimu ya. Tunggu, kalau begitu kau hilang apa barusan ? "

" tidak ada siaran ulang, arraseo ? " Tangan Jisoo bergerak mengusap kepalaku pelan. Entah kenapa ujung telingaku rasanya memanas, ya? Kutepis saja tangan Jisoo dari kepalaku

" Aish, igo mwoya. Gara gara kau aku tidak jadi makan-makan dari tadi"

" i'm sorry" ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi kananku. " Cepat habiskan makanmu lalu tidur. Besok kau masuk sekolah kan ? Sampai jumpa besok "

 _SLAASH..._

Apa-apaan yang barusan itu ? Mencubit pipi orang lalu pergi begitu saja. Aih, kanapa sih aku ini?

AAH ! MIENYA SUDAH MEKAR ! sampai tak ada kuahnya begini !

* * *

 **Jisoo POV**

Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam. Pantas saja dia sudah tertidur pulas. Ya ampun, dia tidur tanpa selimut ? Tidur tanpa selimut dengan kipas angin sama saja cari penyakit. Dimana dia taruh selimutnya ? There it is ! Hmm kalau begini Jeonghan tidak akan masuk angin ( pingin di giniin jugaaa)

Kau tidur pulas sekali ya, Jeonghan. Kalau dipikir pikir, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu dari dekat seperti ini. Bisa mengobrol, bercanda denganmu, sebelumnya seperti mustahil. Tapi sekarang, aku bisa melakukan semuanya. Meskipun ini hanya sementara dan kau tak mengingat siapa aku, aku sangat bersyukur. Apa aku tak usah membuatmu ingat denganku, Jeonghan ? Dengan begitu aku bisa disampingmu lebih lama.

Ahh, bermonolog seperti ini membuatku teringat sesuatu.

 _" Kenapa kau menangis di sini, Joshua ?"_

 _" Wo- woozi hyung ? Kau bisa melihatku ?"_

 _" Nde, apakah kau tak bisa 'pulang'? "_

 _" I don't know. Semua yang yang terjadi begitu mengejutkanku. Ini sudah sebulan sejak kematianku. Tapi aku masih disini. "_

 _" pakailah ini. "_

 _" What's this ? A necklace ? I'm a soul now. How can i wear this necklace ?"_

 _" kalung ini berbeda. Benda itu akan membantumu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk pulang. "_

 _" Really ? "_

 _Woozi mengangguk pelan_

 _" kau ingin Jeonghan datang dan mengingat semua tentangmu kan ?"_

 _" How do you know ? "_

 _" Itu sudah keahlianku. Oh, kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan Jeonghan, jangan langsung memaksanya untuk mengingatmu. Kalung itu akan langsung bereaksi. Juga ketika kau melanggar batas. "_

 _" I got it. Kalau begitu, aku akan langsung mencari Jeonghan. Gamsahamnida, Woozi hyung "_

 _" Ah, satu lagi. "_

 _" apa ?"_

 _" Begitu kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Kau akan segera 'pulang' "_

 _" kalau itu aku sudah mengerti, hyung ! Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak"._

Dan tak sampai 2 hari, aku menemukan Jeonghan di Seventeen Cafe. Haaah.. aku baru tahu hidup ternyata sangat rumit.

Jeonghan, kalau aku berbaring di sisimu sebentar kau takkan keberatan, kan ?

" Maldo..andwae... maldo andwae ...hmmm"

Apa kau terbangun ? Ternyata hanya mengigau. Astaga, kau pasti sedang mimpi buruk, keringatmu cukup banyak. Sebaiknya aku tidur sambil menggenggam tangannya. Nah, raut wajahmu sudah mulai tenang. Hmm, satu kecupan selamat tidur tampaknya tak berlebihan. Jjaljayo, Jeonghan :* (kissu)

 **-TBC-**

 **Gimana ? Gimana ? Hehe. Buat yang suka , sepertinya dia akan jadi tokoh antagonis kita hehehe mian~**

 **Uuuh, gak kuat pas buat JiHan moment nya... *lebay***

 **Woozi disini kaya anak indigo gitu. Sadis pas ketemu manusia, lembut pas ketemu arwah. Huehuhehue**

 **Makasih banyak yang udah ngefav, nge follow dan kasih review. Kalian luar biasyah !**

 **Unicorn ajol** : huh ? Hilang ingatan ? Iya, enggak, iya, enggak, iya ...*psst, kamu jangan buka kartu dong,hehe* thanks buat reviewnya :)

 **Fanmyeonie** : karena kalung itu, Jisoo jadi terlihat sama Jeonghan , otomatis Jeonghan ngerti apa yg diomongin Jisoo :)

Tidak ! Jisoo bukan emaknya Jeonghan, jangan sampe... serem... makasih ya buat reviewnya !

 **MyNameX** : hmm happy ending atau enggak ya ? Heheh. Tenang bakal lanjut sampe kata " the end" muncul kok :)

Thanks banget buat reviewnya !

 **Susu murni nasional tenenet tet tet :** mantan, bukan, mantan, bukan, mantan... jujur aja Author gak tau karena author ga pernah bikin storyline. Langsung ngalir apa adanya *hening**krikrik**abaikan* Makasih ya buat reviewnya !

 **Shizuluhan** : hehe.. kurang panjang ? 1k aja updatenya lama sekali... aku merasa gagal... hikss

Ini lanjutannya udah datang ! Thankyou buat reviewnya !

 **Yeorobun ! Gamsahamnida ! Sampai ketemu di update chapter berikutnya !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author is coming to town !( kayanya itu slogannya ikon deh, thor) update part 4 is coming ! So ?**

 **Say the name ! Oh My ghost, oh my ghost .. ding dingding *pake nada OMG- SVT performance unit***

 **ENJOY !**

 **Oh My Ghost !**

 _DIIIRRRIIDDII..._

Hoahhmm... selamat pagi.. hoaahhhmm...

Sekarang hari senin, ya. Kenapa harus ada hari senin setelah hari minggu. Tapi aku harus ke sekolah. Eh ? Sepertinya ada sesuatu di pipiku. Apa ini ?

 **Ayo bangun, my Angel ^^**

 **Kalau tidak kau bisa telat hari ini.**

 **Have a good day !**

 _-Jisoo_

Aish, apaan sih ini. Cheesy sekali. Seperti drama di tv saja. ( padahal mah seneng). Sekarang ayo mandi,mandi !. Huh? Ada post it lagi di cermin kamar mandi ?

 **Even the mirror admires your reflection.**

 _-Jisoo_

Gotjimal ! Ketara sekali gombalnya. Dasar hantu aneh! Memang, kalau dilihat-lihat aku memang cukup tampan. Aish, kenapa aku malah memandangi wajahku?. Aku harus cepat- cepat mandi !.

...

Setelah mandi, sekarang waktunya sarapan. Ah, aku lupa belanja bulanan kemarin ! Hmm... tampaknya aku tak punya persediaan makanan lain selain ramyeon. Ya sudah, ramyeon juga enak kok. Hey ! Ada sandwich hangat di meja makan !. Pasti ini buatan Jisoo. Lagi-lagi dia menempel selembar post it di dekat piring sandwich itu.

 **Ramyeon saat sarapan ? BIG NO-NO-NO.**

 **Sandwich ini lebih enak dari ramyeon buatanmu :p**

 _-Jisoo_

Whooah.. aku benar benar kehilangan kata-kata untuk yang satu ini. Bisa kau bayangkan pagi-pagi di gila. Tapi, ku akui sandwich buatannya sangat enak. Lain kali aku harus memintanya untuk membuat sandwich lagi.

...

 **Author POV**

Setelah berlarian dari halte bus hingga gerbang sekolah yang nyaris di tutup oleh Go Saem yang galaknya kebangetan, akhirnya Jeonghan bisa duduk di bangkunya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

" haaah.. haa.. "

" kau hampir terlambat lagi, Jeonghan " ucap Mingyu yang duduk didepannya.

" hah... yang penting aku tidak telat kan?"

" ah, Jeonghan ". mingyu menyodorkan buku tulis di atas meja Jeonghan dan menunjuk soal didalamnya dengan jari telunjukknya. " apa kau tahu jawaban no. 5 dan no.7 pr Bahasa inggris ? "

Mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu, Jeonghan terdiam sebentar, berusaha mencerna ucapan Mingyu yang lebih mirip lirik rap.

" Gawat ! Aku lupa kalau ada pr bahasa inggris hari ini !"

Dengan terburu-buru, Jeonghan mengambil buku tulis bahasa inggris dari dalam tasnya dan langsung membuka buku itu dengan kasar. Tiba tiba muncul ekspresi terkejut dari raut wajah Jeonghan.

"Mwo? PRku sudah selesai di kerjakan ?"

" Jjinja ! Daebak! Aku pinjam dulu ya !" Tangan Mingyu merebut buku dari tangan Jeonghan yang masih terkejut dengan cepat.

Tepat saat Wonwo menarik buku Jeonghan, ada selembar post it yang terjatuh dari sampul buku itu. Q

Tanpa Jeonghan sadari, Seungcheol yang duduk dua bangku dari kanan Jeonghan mengetahui senyum tersipu di wajah Jeonghan. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik hati Seungcheol. Seperti de Javu, ia seakan pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi ia berusaha menepis perasaan itu dan fokus dengan penjelasan dari Kim Saem.

...

Setelah pulang sekolah, Jeonghan menemani Seungcheol latihan basket di ruang olahraga. Hal ini cukup membuat Seungcheol kaget karena biasanya Jeonghan selalu menghindar bila diajak menemaninya latihan.

Saat Jeonghan bertanya apa dia boleh melihat latihan di dalam ruangan olahraga, Seungcheol langsung menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Jeonghan.

" Jeonghan-ah, gwaenchanayo ? Tumben sekali kau mau ke sini " tanya Seungcheol dengan nada bercanda dan senyuman nakalnya.

" aku mau melihat permainan basketnya, kok. Wee :p "-!

Kedua tangan Seungcheol langsung menekan pipi SJeonghan hingga bibir Jeonghan membentuk pout yang lucu. Masih dengan smirknya, Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jeonghan.

" Jjinjayo ? Kau tahu akibatnya kalau berbohong padaku,kan ?"

Melihat Seungcheol mulai menutup matanya perlahan, tangan Jeonghan bergerak menutup mulut Seungcheol.

" kkeumanhae, Woozi sunbae bisa marah besar denganmu "

Dari jarak 10 meter, terlihat Woozi sedang berdiri memandang mereka dengan tatapan killernya.

" oh, okay. Kau harus lihat permainanku baik-baik ya !" Seungcheol melambaikan tangannya dan bergabung dengan anggota yang lain.

 _Sebenarnya aku kesini karena penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya yang membuatku selama ini menghindari basket. Padahal aku sangat menikmati bermain basket di Sungai Han kemarin. Seungcheol juga bilang aku sangat jago basket._

" Jeonghan hyung !"

Ada salah satu anggota eskul basket memanggil Jeonghan yang duduk di bench pemain . Kemudian anak itu berlari menghampirinya.

" Dino ?"

" ayo ikut bermain basket ! Kemarin aku sudah kalah, jadi kali ini aku harus menang melawanmu, hyung !"

" Ta-tapi aku bukan anggota eskul basket !"

" Jjinjayo ? Kalau begitu" Dino berhenti sebentar dan berbalik ke arah Woozi yang ada diseberang lapangan.

" WOOZI SUNBAE ! BOLEH AKU AJAK JEONGHAN HYUNG IKUT TANDING LATIHAN SEKARANG ?"

 _Anak ini benar benar keras kepala, tak mungkin Woozi sunbae memboleh-_

" Boleh saja " jawab Woozi hyung dengan wajah datarnya.

" Nah, ayo main! Hyung dengan tim Seungcheol sunbae melawan timku." Ucap Dino sambil menarik tangan Jeonghan masuk ke tengah lapangan.

[[ " _Nah, Let's play ! Kau dengan tim Seungcheol melawan timku._ " ]]

Begitu kaki Jeonghan melangkahi batas garis lapangan, ada sesuatu dari dalam hati Jeonghan yang membuatnya tersentak dan membuat kepala sedikit linglung.

Dino berhenti menarik tangannya saat Jeonghan tepat di tengah lapangan.

" Kau jadi starternya ya, Hyung ! "

[[" _Kau jadi starternya ya, Jeonghan!_ "]]

Jeonghan hanya terdiam tanpa merespon kata-kata dari Dino. Kedua matanya mendadak kosong.

PPPRIIIIT... !

Seorang anggota junior yang menjadi wasit melempar bola basket ke atas untuk memulai pertandingan. Namun Jeonghan masih sedikit linglung sehingga ia kalah cepat dan lawan berhasil mengambil bola lebih dulu. Dengan cepat, tim Dino berhasil mencetak 2 point lewat dunk yang dibuat oleh Dino.

Saat tim Dino berbalik ke posisi defense, Jeonghan yang paling dekat dengan Dino menahannya dan menjaganya. Sayang, penjagaan Jeonghan yang lemah membuat Dino bisa memberi pass kepada kawan setimnya dan menghasilkan point lagi untuk tim Dino.

Kini tim Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berbalik menyerang. Namun Dino menjaga Jeonghan dengan ketat. Sambil tersenyum, Dino berkata kepada Jeonghan.

" Hyung ? Gwaenchanayo ? Ayo semangat ! Aku tahu kau jago main basket ! Keluarkan kemampuanmu !"

[[ " _Jeonghan? Are you alright ? Ayo semangat ! Aku tahu kau jago main basket ! Keluarkan kemampuanmu !"_ ]]

Aneh, Jeonghan melihat Jisoo lah yang berbicara kepadanya barusan, bukan Dino. Bahkan sejak ia memasuki lapangan tadi, ia melihat Dino seakan akan berganti menjadi Jisoo dan Dino dalam satu waktu. Kepalanya menjadi sangat pusing karenanya. Wajah Jeonghan pun ikut merubah menjadi pucat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Seungcheol melihat penjagaan Dino sedikit terbuka sehingga ia memberi pass melambung ke arah Jeonghan. Namun, Jeonghan yang tak fokus dengan pertandingannya tidak bergerak untuk menerima passing dari Seungcheol.

 _DDUUKKK..!_

" AAKH.."

.

.

Ternyata bola itu mengenai lengan Dino yang berusah menghalangi bola agar tidak bisa diterima Jeonghan. Sialnya Dino malah jatuh karena bola itu. Pertandingan diberhentikan sementara. Jeonghan yang agak terkejut dengan kejadian barusan hanya diam terpaku menatap Dino

" Tak usah kaget begitu, hyung. Yang seperti ini sih biasa. Tidak sakit . Hehe"

[[ " _Tak usah kaget begitu, Jeonghan. Yang seperti ini sih biasa. It's not that hurt . Hehe_ " ]]

Seungcheol langsung berlari menghampiri Dino dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa wajah Jeonghan terlihat begitu pucat dan berkeringat berlebihan.

Tiba-tiba Jeonghan merasa ia menjadi sulit bernafas. Kedua kakinya menjadi lemah dan kepalanya menjadi sangat berat. Dunia terlihat seperti berputar putar. Matanya pun sudah tak kuat untuk terus terbuka. Untung saja Seungcheol dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Jeonghan.

Seungcheol terkejut mengetahui suhu badan Jeonghan yang rendah saat ia mengusap peluh di sekitar wajah Jeonghan.

" Jeonghan ! Astaga ! Tubuhmu dingin sekali !"

" Ji...ji..s-soo "

Tepat setelah itu, Jeonghan kehilangan kesadarannya.

...

 _(Flashback)_

 **Musim semi, 2015**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru. Jeonghan kini resmi menjadi anak kelas 2 SHS. Sebelumnya ia bersekolah di Busan dan sekarang ia pindah ke Seoul. Bisa dibilang kepindahannya ke Seoul cukup nekat. Sedari kecil ia sudah tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal saat ia masih duduk di kelas 3 sekolah dasar. Tapi di Seoul, ia tinggal sendirian di sebuah rooftop murah tanpa tabungan yang berlimpah.

Kalau di luar negeri orang pindah ke Amerika untuk mengejar ' American Dreams' , maka Jeonghan datang ke Seoul untuk mengejar ' Seoul Dreams" nya. Jeonghan yang sudah lama ingin menjadi pemain basket nasional ingin masuk ke SHS yang memiliki tim basket yang cukup kuat di tingkat senior high school se korea. Banyak pemain basket nasional merupakan alumni sekolah ini.

Sepulang sekolah, ia langsung datang ke ruang olahraga tempat klub basket selalu latihan setiap harinya. Ternyata hari ini diadakan seleksi anggota baru. Terlihat Woozi, teman sekelasnya, mengabsen para anggota baru.

 _Whooah, dia hebat sekali. Meskipun seumuran denganku, dia sudah menjadi pelatih dari klub basket SHS, daebak ! Skillnya pasti sangat tinggi._

" Perhatian ! Di seleksi ini para Sunbae dan Hoobae akan di gabung lalu di bagi dalam 6 team. Akan ada 3 pertandingan berdurasi 2 x 15 menit . Aku akan menilai kalian bukan berdasarkan point team kalian , tapi skill individu kalian. Bermain fair dan sportif. Arraseo ?!"

" Nde !"

Jujur saja, Jeonghan sedikit gugup. Meskipun ia juga tergabung dalam tim basket di sekolahnya yang lama, bertanding lawan tim dari sekolah impiannya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang Sunbae menghampiri Jeonghan.

" hey ! You're that guy from Han Gang ! Ternyata kau siswa SHS juga ! Ah, you're the transferred student from Busan ! , right? "

Ah, Jeonghan ingat. Ia bertemu dengannya kemarin di dekat sungai han dan sempat bermain one on one dengannya. Tak disangka dia adalah salah satu anggota team basket SHS.

" Majayo, mohon bantuannya, Sunbae"

" tidak usah se formal itu, tidak usah memakai panggilan Sunbae. Kita seumuran. Lagipula aku baru satu semester bergabung dengan team. Cukup panggil aku-"

" Joshua ! Cepat ke sini !" Teriak Woozi hyung yang sepertinya ingin mengumpulkan para senior terlebih dulu.

" Sebentar, ya. Woozi Sunbae bisa sangat galak. Oh,ya. Meski seangkatan, kau harus memanggilnya Sunbae. Aku ke sana dulu, ya !"

 _Oh, namanya Joshua. Sepertinya dia orang yang sangat baik. Kalau dinperhatikan dari bahasa koreanya yang agak aneh, sepertinya dia pernah tinggal di luar negeri._

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Joshua kembali menghampiri Jeongahan di pinggir lapangan.

" Nah, let's play! Kau dengan tim Seungcheol melawan timku. "

Khusus Seungcheol, Jeonghan sudah tahu siapa dia karena Seungcheol pernah masuk majalah basket mingguan langganannya.

"Jjinjay-"

Belum sempat Jeonghan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Joshua langsung menariknya ke tengah lapangan.

"Kau jadi starternya ya, Jeonghan! "

Jeonghan hanya terdiam tanpa merespon kata-kata dari Joshua. Kedua matanya mendadak kosong. Demam panggungnya datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

 _PPPRIIIIT... !_

Seorang anggota senior yang menjadi wasit melempar bola basket ke atas untuk memulai pertandingan. Namun Jeonghan masih sedikit linglung sehingga ia kalah cepat dan lawan berhasil mengambil bola lebih dulu. Dengan cepat, tim Joshua berhasil mencetak 2 point lewat dunk yang dibuat oleh Joshua. Jeonghan sudah menduganya karena ia telah melihat skill luar biasa Joshua saat bermain di Sungai Han.

Saat tim Joshua berbalik ke posisi defense, Jeonghan yang paling dekat dengan Joshua berusaha menahannya dan menjaganya. Sayang, penjagaan Jeonghan kurang maksimal karena rasa gugupnya membuat Joshua bisa memberi pass kepada kawan setimnya dan menghasilkan point lagi untuk tim Joshua.

Kini tim Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berbalik menyerang. Namun Joshua menjaga Jeonghan dengan ketat. Sambil tersenyum, Joshua berkata kepada Jeonghan.

" Jeonghan? are you alright ? Ayo semangat ! Aku tahu kau jago main basket ! Keluarkan kemampuanmu !"

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Seungcheol melihat penjagaan Joshua sedikit terbuka sehingga ia memberi pass melambung ke arah Jeonghan. Namun, Jeonghan yang gugup tidak bisa menerima passing dari Seungcheol dengan baik.

 _DDUUKKK..!_

" AAKH.."

.

.

Ternyata bola itu mengenai lengan Joshua yang berusah menghalangi bola agar tidak bisa diterima Jeonghan. Sialnya Joshua malah jatuh karena bola itu. Pertandingan diberhentikan sementara. Jeonghan agak terkejut dengan kejadian barusan.

" Tak usah kaget begitu, Jeonghan. Yang seperti ini sih biasa. It's not that hurt . Hehe"

Seungcheol langsung berlari menghampiri Joshua dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

" ayo kita lanjut lagi. Ah, dan kau anak baru. Fighting !"

"Nde, sunbae "

Ya ampun ! Bisa kau bayangkan menerima kata kata penyemangat dari idolamu ? Jeonghan langsung merasa bersemangat dan melupakan rasa gugupnya. Hasilnya ? Ia berhasil mencetak lebih dari 20 point di quarter kedua untuk teamnya. Mana mungkin Woozi tak memasukkannya ke klub, bahkan Jeonghan masuk ke team a dan akan berlatih bersama team inti ! Dae to the Bak

Joshua memberikan ucapan selamat sambil memberi sedikit pelukan " I know you have something special, Jeonghan "

" Gamsahamnida "

Jeonghan melihat Seungcheol yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang Joshua memberikan jempolnya plus senyuman manisnya. Hal itu otomatis membuat Jeonghan balas tersenyum lebar. Tapi Joshua menganggap senyuman itu untuknya dan ikut terseyum kepada Jeonghan.

( _flashback ends)_

 _..._

" Tidak apa apa, dia hanya kelelahan. Biarkan Jeonghan beristirahat di sini sampai ia sadar " ucap dokter sekolah kepada Seungcheol, Woozi dan Dino sebelum ia menutup tirai pembatas.

" Jadi dulu Jeonghan hyung adalah anggota inti tim basket kita ? "

" Begitulah " jawab Woozi singkat.

" pantas saja, skill basketnya sangat luar biasa. Tapi sayang, hyung tak bisa bermain sebagus kemarin "

Mendegar kata-kata Dino, Seongcheol menjadi sedikit terkejut. " kau sudah pernah bermain dengan Jeonghan sebelumnya ? Dimana ? Jeonghan keluar dari tim basket sebelum kau masuk klub "

" ah, itu. Kemarin sore aku bertemu dengannya di lapangan basket dekat sungai han. Aku kalah telak bermain three on three dengannya "

Hmm.. jadi junior yang dimaksud Jeonghan itu Dino.

" tapi, kenapa Jeonghan hyung keluar dari klub basket ?"

" dia mengalami kecelakan lalu lintas. Itu saja ". Lagi lagi hanya jawaban singkat dari Woozi.

Sebelum mulut Dino mengajukan pertanyaan tentang kecelakaan yang dialami Jeonghan. Jeonghan perlahan membuka matanya. Seungcheol langsung memegang tangan Jeonghan erat erat.

" kau sudah sadar, Jeonghan ?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jeonghan. Ia malah mengedarkan pandangan kosong juga bingung ke arah Seungcheol.

" Juseonghae... tapi, kau... siapa ?"

 **-TBC-**

 **Wew... update 2k ... suatu hal yang terjadi 1000 tahun sekali, heheh**

 **Udah mulai muncul konflik nih... gimana ? Bingung gak ? Takut tata letaknya acak-acakan... kalo bingung please tulis di review yah !**

 **Akang Irwansyah ! Salah, Seungcheol Oppa kalo cemburu imut ugha :)**

 **Teh Acha ! Salah ding, Jeonghan... *apasih**garing**receh**cringcring***

 **Gak kuat author ngebuat JiHan moment. Mencoba adil dengan menambah SeungHan moment itu bukan hal yang mudah...**

 **Jeonghanienoona :** Hmm siapa hayoo yang bisa memiliki Jeonghan ? Bingung euy. Mending author ambil dua duanya, boleh ? Huehehe

Ditunggu di chap berikutnya ya !

 **Shizuluhan :** lanjutannya dah nyampe, nih ! Hehe... update 2k khusus buat request Shizu :D ( jatuh bangun berdarah darah ). Hmm Kenapa di otak author Jisoo itu orangnya romantic abis yah... hehhe

 **Makasih ya buat reviewnya ! See you soon !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloohaa ! Author balik lagi dari hiatus yang agak panjang. Mian mian ~ . Author udah selesai UAS dong ! Tapi banyak remednya TT-TT**

 **Lupakan tentang UAS dan masuk ke dunia berlian. Btw Author masih kesel seventeen kena black ocean kemaren di MAMA 2015. BISA BISANYA !WAE WAE ! Dimana solidaritas antar fandom ! # curhatsimultifandom**

 ***oke**cukup**lebay***

 **Part 5 is coming, so ?**

 **ENJOY ! ! !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh My Ghost !**

 **.**

 **.**

" kau sudah sadar, Jeonghan ?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Jeonghan. Ia malah mengedarkan pandangan kosong juga bingung ke arah Seungcheol.

" Juseonghae... tapi, kau... siapa ?"

Seungcheol dan Dino mengerjapkan mata mereka, kaget. Terutama Seunghcheol, bagaimana bisa Jeonghan tak mengenalnya. Sedangkan Woozi tetap diam bersandar di dekat jendela dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

" kau benar benar tak ingat siapa kami, hyung ?"

" Apa kau juga tak tahu namamu ?" Seungcheol menatap mata Jeonghan yang tampak sedikit linglung.

" Yoon Jeonghan" Jawab Jeonghan yang disambut helaan nafas lega dari Dino dan Seungcheol. Mulut Jeonghan bergumam sedikit " Nan pabo aniya "

Seungcheol tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Jeonghan. Tapi dengan cepat Jeonghan menghindari tangan Seungcheol. Ia juga menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan agak terkejut ' aku-tak-kenal-kau-tapi-kau-bertingkah-tidak-sopan'

" Jeonghan sudah sadar ?" Dokter UKS datang memecahkan suasana canggung barusan.

"Iya dok ! Tapi sepertinya Jeonghan hyung jadi kehilangan beberapa memorinya " Dino menjawab dengan volume yang sedikit pelan.

" Kalau begitu, kau harus segera ke rumah sakit. Aku tak menemukan kerusakan fisik jadi untuk sekarang, kalian harus menjaganya. Kau boleh pulang sekarang, Jeonghan "

.

...

.

Jarum jam tangan Woozi telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore. Matahari juga hampir tenggelam. Mereka semua harus meninggalkan sekolah sebelum gerbang depan dikunci oleh satpam sekolah.

Setelah menutup pertemuan eskul basket hari ini. Woozi, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan berjalan bersama ke arah gerbang. Di pundak Seungcheol ada dua tas, punya Jeonghan dan miliknya sendiri.

" Aku bisa membawanya sendiri " Jeonghan menarik tasnya yang ada di pundak Seungcheol. Tentu saja Seungcheol mencegahnya.

" aish, sudahlah. Kau jalan saja, eum" Kedua tangan Seungcheol mendorong pelan punggung Jeonghan dari belakang sehingga Jeonghan berjalan maju kedepan.

Suasana seperti ini membuat Woozi mendadak alergi, ia benci suasana lovely dovely yang ada di depan matanya. Lebih tepatnya, 'third wheel' allergy. Woozi mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul dua manusia didepannya.

" haah, rasanya seperti ada yang kurang " celetuk Woozi dengan santainya.

" apa... yang kurang ?"

Woozi melirik Jeonghan dari sudut matanya. Hmm ... Gotcha.

" Biasanya kalian selalu pulang bersama Joshua. Iya kan, Seungcheol ? "

Pupil Seungcheol sedikit membesar, tanda dia sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Woozi. Namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

 _Apa kau berusaha memancing amarahku, Woozi ?_

" Joshua itu siapa ? Apa aku selalu pulang bertiga dengan Joshua dan emm, Seu.. Seungcheol ?" Jeonghan menatap Woozi dan Seungcheol bergantian dengan wajah penasaran.

" Kalian bertiga sangat dekat-"

"Joshua itu anggota eskul basket". Entah mengapa, Seungcheol langsung memotong perkataan Woozi. Dan itu membuat smirk kecil muncul di bibir Woozi.

" Oh, begitu. Andai aku bisa mengingatnya. " cicit Jeonghan dengan nada menyesal.

Persis di depan gerbang sekolah, sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah berhenti dengan sangat elegan/?. Seseorang dengan jas hitam formal keluar dari mobil itu dan memberi hormat kepada Woozi dengan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

" Silahkan Tuan Muda"

" lain kali jangan menjemputku jika aku tidak memintanya"

" Maafkan saya, Tapi ini perintah langsung dari Tuan Lee "

Masih dengan kedua tangan didalam saku celananya, Woozi menoleh ke arah Jeonghan

" Apa kalian ingin ikut denganku pulang ? Aku bisa menceritakan pada Jeonghan tentang Joshua diperjalanan. Kau keberatan Seungcheol ? "

Pandangan Woozi berganti ke arah Seungcheol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak menyenangkan.

" Boleh saja, kau juga mau kan. Jeonghan ?"

Jeonghan yang merasakan aura perang dingin antara Woozi dan Seungcheol langsung menolak tawaran Woozi.

" aku ... pulang dengan Seungcheol saja "

" Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok " ucap Woozi saat ahjussi berjas hitam tadi menutup pintu mobil Woozi.

 _Hmm... ini sangat menarik. Menyenangkan. Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi saat Jeonghan mendapat semua memorinya._

...

 **Jisoo POV**

Kenapa Jeonghan belum pulang juga. Padahal aku sidah menyiapkan makan malam. Ah, apa dia langsung menuju tempat kerja part time nya ?. Tidak, tidak. Oh, God. Where are you, Jeonghan ? Should i go to his school and pick him up ?

Sepertinya ada bunyi langkah kaki dari depan pintu rumah Jeonghan. Apa itu Jeonghan ?

" Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, emm"

Jeonghan sedang berbicara dengan siapa ? Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena tertutup oleh punggung Jeonghan

" Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol. Aku pulang dulu ya. Jeonghan" Seungcheol memberikan satu kecupan di dahi Jeonghan. 1

Aku bisa melihat pipinya bersemu malu dari balik kaca kecil di pintu. Ah, kini hatimu telah jadi milik Seungcheol ya...

" A-apa apaan kau ini. Aku ini na-namja. Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti kau ini pacarku ? "

Dari suara Jeonghan yang agak bergetar aku tau Jeonghan terkejut dengan perlakuan Seungcheol. Wait, wait. There's something missing here. Jeonghan juga tak ingat siapa Seungcheol ?

" Kau akan ingat semua nanti. Ah, tapi lebih baik kalau kau hanya ingat sebagiannya. "

" maksudmu apa ?"

" jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku pulang sekarang ya "

Entah kenapa hatiku menjadi panas saat melihat tangan kanan Seungcheol mengusap pucuk kepala Jeonghan sebentar dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 _Kraakk !_

 _Criing... criing..._

" Kau sudah pulang ? Kemana saja kau seharian ?"

" AAAHHH .. Hmmmmppphh "

" pelankan suaramu Jeonghan. Ini sudah malam !"

" K-kau siapa ?"

" Aku Jisoo ! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa ?"

" Mianhaeyo, tadi ada insiden kecil hingga aku jadi lupa ingatan. " Jeonghan mencicit kecil.

" Really ? But at least you're safe and sound "

Kupeluk Jeonghan yang masih sedikit linglung dan ku elus belakang kepalanya

" Tapi, tadi Seungcheol bilang aku tinggal disini "

" Memang benar, lalu ?"

" Katanya aku tinggal sendirian di seoul "

Kulonggarkan pelukanku dari pinggangnya dan tersenyum sambil memandang ekspresi polosnya.

" Dia tidak tahu kalau aku tinggal denganmu. Kau sendiri yang tak mau memberitahu siapapun " Jawabku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

" Begitukah ? Tapi kenapa ? "

" Saat kau mengingat semuanya, kau pasti tau jawabannya "

Jeonghan langsung mempoutkan bibir cherrynya dan mendengus kesal.

" kenapa aku harus lupa ingatan. Semua orang bilang ' nanti kau akan ingat' atau ' kau tak ingat namaku ' . Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh "

Hmm, meskipun dia lupa ingatan. Jeonghan tetap bertingkah menggemaskan seperti biasanya.

" tidak apa, Sekarang cepatlah kau mandi lalu makan malam. Kau pasti sudah lapar. Aku sudah memasak makan malam "

" okay ! " jawab Jeonghan sambil tersenyum. " apa kau juga selalu memasak untukku ?"

" lumayan sering, Tidak usah memandangku seperti itu. Itu lebih baik daripada selalu memakan ramyeon buatanmu "

" maksudmu, masakanku buruk ? "

" i've never said that, c'mon just get showered up now and lets have a dinner !" Kudorong punggungnya maju hingga ke depan pintu kamar mandi. Namun Jeonghan hanya terdiam saat kubukakan pintu kamar mandi untuknya.

" What's wrong, Jeonghan ? Apa kau juga lupa cara mandi? Ah, should i take a bath together with you ? AAH ! That was hurt !"

Dengan cepat tangan Jeonghan mencubit pinggangku. Kupikir dengan hilangnya ingatan Jeonghan, cubitannya tidak akan sekeras dulu, ternyata sama saja.

" aku hanya lupa letak ruangan rumahku, pabo ! Dasar hantu sialan ! "

" Tunggu ! Kau bilang aku hantu ? "

" Mian ! Aku tak tau ! Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja ! Maaf !"

Dari ekspresi Jeonghan sepertinya ia tak sengaja mengatakannya. " Sudahlah ! Cepat mandi sana !"

Kudorong pelan badan Jeonghan masuk ke kamar mandi dan kututup pintunya. Hmm... kalau begini sepertinya aku harus mengikuti saran Woozi

 _( dua puluh menit sebelumnya )_

 _"Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba datang kesini ? Apa Jeonghan juga sudah pulang dari sekolah?"_

 _"Joshua, ada kabar buruk. Jeonghan hilang ingatan lagi. Mungkin kali ini lebih parah. "_

 _" What are you talking about, Woozi hyung ?"_

 _" Turuti apa kataku. Katakan pada Jeonghan kalau kalau kau tinggal bersamanya tapi tak ada yang boleh tau tentang itu selain dirimu dan Jeonghan. Itu satu2nya cara agar semuanya bisa berjalan lancar. "_

 _" maksudmu aku harus berbohong kepada Jeonghan ? Why ? Dan apa yang telah terjadi pada Jeonghan ?"_

 _Woozi menghela nafas sambil memandang Joshua prihatin._

 _" Tadi Jeonghan mendadak pingsan dan terbangun dalam keadaan lupa ingatan setelah bermain basket. Menurut dugaanku ada memori yang tiba tiba kembali dan membuat Jeonghan shock. Untuk lebih lanjutnya aku akan membawanya ke pskiater yang aku kenal besok setelah pulang sekolah "_

 _Untuk beberapa detik mendadak pikiranku kosong._

 _" baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi dimana Jeonghan sekarang? "_

 _" Ia akan datang sebentar lagi. Ingat apa yang harus kau lakukan. Ini demi Jeonghan dan kau juga "_

Haah... sejujurnya aku tidak pandai berbohong... i'm sorry Jeonghan. Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semua padamu nanti. Atau semua akan lebih baik jika dia tak mengingat apapun ? Astaga, sisi egoisku muncul. Sadarlah Jisoo, kau tak seharusnya ada disini.

" Jisoo... jisoo ?"

 _Criing criing..._

" AH ! kau mengaketkanku Junghan !"

" Mian ! Aku cuma ingin tanya kapan kita akan makan. Kau juga melamun saja dari tadi "

Aku tersentak kaget saat Junghan memegang pergelangan tanganku hingga gelang pemberian Junghan terlepas. Junghan pun mengambil gelang itu dari lantai.

" neomu yeoppo, gelangmu bagus juga. Au beli dimana ? "

Segera kuambil gelang di tangan Junghan dan memakainya di tangan kananku.

" Ini dari seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku "

" ah, begitu... " ada sinar kecewa dari kedua manik mata Jeonghan. Hal itu yang membuatku gemas dan menyelipkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya di telinganya.

" Sudahlah, ayo kita makan "

.

.

...

.

" Santai saja, Jeonghan. Buat dirimu se relax mungkin "

Seseorang dengan sweater longgar sewarna biru laut itu tersenyum ke arah Jeonghan. Jeonghan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Ujung mata Jeonghan melirik Woozi yang duduk agak jauh darinya.

" Tenang saja, Wonwoo adalah psikiater yang hebat "

Kata - kata Woozi barusan hampir saja dihadiahi sentilan keras di dahinya dari namja bersweater itu. Sayangnya, Woozi bisa menghindar dengan wajah juteknya.

" Aigoo anak ini, Sopan sedikit dengan sepupu yang lebih tua darimu, Woozi ! 'Hyung' 'Hyung' ! Apa kau tak bisa berkata 'Hyung' ?"

Yang di nasehati malah mengacuhkan kata-kata Wonwoo dan menatapnya seakan berkata 'haruskah?'

Wonnwo hanya bisa tersenyum menahan amarah dan berbalik ke arah Jeonghan yang sedang duduk di sofa yang sangat empuk

 _Kalau saja Jeonghan tidak ada disini, kau sudah habis, Woozi._

" Nah Jeonghan, Sekarang pejamkan matamu. Relax... ikuti suara bandul ini "

Di meja Wonwoo terdapat 4 bandul kecil. Kemudian ia mengayunkan satu bandul yang paling ujung sehingga membuat bunyi seperti detak jarum jam. Jeonghan menuruti perkataan dan perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya.

" kau akan semakin fokus dalam pikiranmu. Kau akan terus berjalan sampai menemukan ujung dari jalan di hadapanmu. Kau sudah menemukannya ? Katakan iya jika sudah"

"..iya.."

" sekarang. Di hadapanmu kini ada banyak pintu. Kau bisa melihatnya ? Kalau iya, anggukkan kepalamu satu kali "

Wonwoo melihat Jeonghan mengangguk kecil.

" Setiap pintu itu akan membawamu ke memori di otakmu. Memori mimpi, memori pelajaran sekolah, memori khayalanmu dan lainnya. Sekarang, kau harus memasuki pintu tentang masa lalumu. Setelah itu katakan padaku apa yang ada didalam pintu itu "

Dalam keadaan mata terpejam, Jeonghan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. " aku ingin masuk ke pintu yang bewarna putih ini. Tapi aku tak bisa memasukinya. Ada gembok di depan pintu itu "

" benarkah ? Bukannya kau memiliki kuncinya ?"

Kepala Jeonghan menganguk perlahan, " iya, tapi aku tak boleh membukanya. Kalau dibuka, seseorang akan terluka. Lagi "

Wonwoo mencatat perkataan Jeonghan di notes miliknya. " Kalau begitu kau tahu apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu ?"

Jeonghan menjawabnya dengan sekali anggukan.

" kenanganku tentang Hong Joshua dan Choi Seungcheol. Tentang SHS. Tentang basket. Tentang persahabatanku dengan Hong Joshua dan Choi Seungcheol. ...hmmm..."

Wonwoo berhenti menulis jawaban Jeonghan di Notesnya .

" apa ada lagi ?"

" ... Tentang aku yang menyebabkan Joshua meninggal dunia.

 **-TBC-**

 **Hmmm biar makin jelas gimana bentuk rumah rooftop Jeonghan. Bayangin kaya rumahnya Gil Ra-im di Secret Garden. Cuma satu ruangan yang nyatu sama dapur plus kamar mandi. Kalo mau tidur musti gelar kasur lipat dulu. Something like that ^^**

 **Maaf ya yeorobun baru update ... tapi masih tetep nunggu kan ?**

 ***apaan**closetab**jangan!***

 **Jeonghannienoona :** nope, Jeonghan gak inget siapapun. Dia lupa semua kenangan di SHS. Kenapa ya ? Hehehe biar penasaran. Tengkyu buat reviewnya ! See you soon

 **270** : chap 5 in the house ! Hohoho ! Iyalah, Joshua kan gentleman, pria idaman jeonghan /?. Gomawoo biat reviewnya ! See you soon.

 **Fanxingege** : kecelakaan bareng atau bukan yah ? Huheheee *devil laugh* . Lihat nanti endingnya yah ! Makasih buat reviewnya ! See you soon

 **Reiya . Zuanfu** : mian namanya musti dipenggal kalo engga ga bisa muncul. Akhirnya ada yang ngerti kalo Scoups anak Irwansyah dan Acha /?. Updatenya dah dateng nih ! Gomawoo buat reviewnya ! See you soon !

 **Evieana689** : hayooo bakal kaya gimana hayooo ! Hehhe tengkyu banget buat reviewnya ! See you soon

 **Jeonghanatsu** : yang aslinya author juga suka sampe mau dibawa pulang. Hehe gwaenchana :D . Endingnya mau JiHan atau SeungHan ? Rahasia... hehe thanks banget dah review ! See you soon

 **Susu murni nasional tenenet tet tet** : hai hai ! Kan ceritanya de Javu gitu.. hehhe . Mian kalo jadinya aneh... tengkyu buat reviewnya ya ! See you soon.

 **Makasih buat yang udah dateng baca FF ini, Yang nge review, yang ngefollow, yang ngefavourite... Gamsa! #fingerheart**

 **See you soon !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyeong haseyo ,Yeorobun ! Libu tlah tiba, libur tlah tiba ! Mansae ! Mansae! Mansae, Mansae!**

 **Hehe, gimana kabar raport kalian? *evil laugh* *huehehe* . Author sih udah liburan dulu sebelum ambil rapot ^^b**

 **Udahanlah, segini aja basa basinya sebelum ditimpukin gitar sama mas Woozi**

 **So ? ENJOY !**

 **Oh My Ghost !**

...

 _Haah..haah..haah.._

Hana..dul..hana..dul..

" gerakkan kaki kalian ! Kalau latihan shuttle run saja tidak bisa, jangan pernah muncul di club ini lagi !"

 _Haah..haah..haah.._

" lebih cepat lagi passingnya ! Ayo ! Fokus, fokus! "

 _Priiiit ! ! !_

" Istirahat 5 menit ! Setelah itu pertandingan latihan ! "

.

Haaahh.. ! Capeknya~

Sudah kuduga,porsi latihan club basket sekolah ini pasti lebih berat dari club basket biasa dan aku sangat, sangat kenyang dengan itu. Ditambah persiapan Interhigh Cup membuat Woozi sunbae memberi porsi latihan spesial. Jangan tanya sudah berapa liter keringat yang aku keluarkan hari ini. Aku masih belum terlalu bisa menyamakan ritme latihan meski sudah 3 bulan masuk club basket.

Ugh... suara Woozi sunbae masih berdengung di telingaku. Bagaimana bisa suara yang begitu lantang keluar dari orang yang begitu ehm, kecil ? Meski begitu, kuakui dia adalah pelatih yang hebat, dia bahkan ikut berlatih bersama anggota club dalam sesi latihan.

Ah ! Minum sudah habis. Kujulurkan lidahku untuk menangkap tetes tetes terakhir di botol minumku. Percuma saja, aku masih haus.

 _Bukk..._

" AH !"

Aish ! Siapa yang memukul kepalaku barusan ! Hampir saja aku menggigit lidahku.

" Nih, minum air punyaku. You look like a poor puppy "

Botol kosong ditanganku di ambil oleh Joshua dan berganti dengan botol biru miliknya. Kemudian dia duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya disampingku. Air di dalam botol itu cukup banyak.

" Gomawoyo ! Aku habiskan ya" Dengan cepat kuminum beberapa teguk air botol itu setelah Joshua mengiyakan permintaanku.

" jangan dihabiskan ! aku juga mau!"

Seungcheol yang tiba tiba datang langsung merebut botol Joshua yang sedang kuminum. Sayangnya dia hanya mendapat botol kosong hehe. Aku menunjuk pipiku yang penuh air dan memandang Seungcheol 'sudah-kuhabiskan-airnya'

Eh, dia malah menekan pipiku ?! Gawat ! Airnya bisa muncrat !

 _Cupp~_

 _Glek.._

" Sudah kubilang aku mau airnya. Untuk belum kau 'habiskan'. "

Apa-apaan itu ! Baru saja dia-

" Do you have any last word, Seungcheol ?!"

" hahaha..ampun Joshua ! Aku takkan mengulanginya ! Mian mian hahaha.. "

Hahaha... Seungcheol terlihat sangat kerepotan saat tangan kanan Joshua melingkar di lehernya dan tangan kirinya menggelitik Seungcheol sambil bergerak kesana kemari karena Seungcheol berusaha menghindar dari Joshua. Dasar !

" i can't hear you !"

" Junghan mianhae, Joshua mianhae. udah kan hahha lepaskan aku Joshua! Jebal ! "

 _Priitt !_

Ah, Woozi sunbae sudah meniup peluitnya. Itu artinya hell training ini akan dilanjutkan.

" istirahat selesai ! Sekarang kita adakan tanding latihan ! "

...

Waktunya pulang ! Senangnya !

Seperti biasa, aku pulang bersama Seungcheol dan Joshua. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat dekatku sekarang, tentu saja aku juga punya banyak teman baru tapi kami bertiga selalu bersama sama. Makan siang, eskul basket dan juga pulang sekolah selalu bertiga.

Awalnya Joshualah yang sering mengajakku mengobrol, lalu seiring waktu kami menjadi lebih dekat. Joshua juga yang mengenalkanku dengan Seungcheol. Sejak saat itu kita seperti rice cake yang selalu menempel satu sama lain.

Setelah 3 bulan di SHS, aku tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah masuk ke deretan cowok populer se antero SHS. Karna aku sahabat mereka, aku juga ikut terkenal hehe.

Tapi saat di luar SHS, banyak orang yang menatap kami dengan pandangan aneh. Mungkin karena rambut panjangku. Bahkan saat kami pergi ke taman minggu lalu, aku mendengar 2 orang yeoja berbicara tentang kami. Katanya aku adalah wanita rubah yang punya 2 namja tampan. Spontan saja aku berdehem keras dan 2 yeoja itu kaget dan langsung pergi hahahaha~

" Hey ! Apa yang kamu pikirkan sambil senyum-senyum begitu ?" Seungcheol melingkarkan tangannya kirinya di pundakku.

" Ani, aku hanya teringat kejadian di taman waktu itu "

" Ah, that women who talked about you before ! Hahaha It was so awkward !"

 _Akkyeo neol akkyeo neol hyeongijeung nal jeongdoro_

 _Akkinda_

 _Akkinda_

Sepertinya ada bunyi handphone berbunyi. Itu bukan dari handphoneku.

" Joshua ! Handphone punyamu bunyi tuh !" Tangan Seungcheol berpindah ke pundak Joshua.

Joshua berhenti sebentar dan melihat layar handphonenya lalu memasukkannya kembali ke sakunya. Dilihat dari ekspresi dinginnya, Joshua pasti membenci siapapun yang menelponnya barusan.

" Kenapa kau tak mengangkatnya ?"

"Ah, itu ehm, aku tidak mengenal nomornya "

Gotjimal, bahkan dengan senyum diwajahnya. Aku tahu Joshua sedang berbohong.

" pasti itu dari sasaeng fans mu. Aku tahu rasanya. Ditelpon terus-terusan dari nomor yang asing itu sangat mengganggu. " Kepala Seungcheol mengangguk angguk seakan tahu perasaan Joshua. Anak itu benar benar butuh jitakan untuk menyadarkan otaknya.

 _Pletak !_

" Awwh ! itu sakit Junghan ! "

" Dasar narsis !"

" Hahaahaa "

Joshua tertawa dan tersenyum ... manis... Aegyo sal dimatanya menambah kesan manis wajahnya . Aish !Kenapa sih aku ini !

" Ah, se-sekarang sudah jam 6 ! Aku akan langsung ke Seventeen Cafe ! Bye bye ! " ucapku sambil berlari ke seberang jalan langsung ke Seventeen Cafe.

" Bye Junghan !"

Salah tingkah ? Ah, masa bodo !

...

Sampai juga dirumah! Brr... udara di luar agak dingin karena sudah malam dan tadi sempat hujan sebentar. Kemana ya kunci rumahku ? Ah, ini dia di kantong seragamku.

Klik

Huh ? pintu rumahku tak terkunci ? Sudahlah, tidak ada barang berharga di mungkin ada pencuri yang mau datang ke sini.

" kamu sudah pulang ?"

Huh ?

Tunggu,itu siapa yang keluar dari kamar mandiku ?

"AAAAAHHHH ! Hmmmph !"

Dengan sangat cepat mulutku langsung di bekap oleh orang itu. S-siapa dia ? Uh, aku tak berani membuka kedua mataku.

" Junghan ! It's me ! Joshua ! Joshua Hong !"

Kuberanikan untuk membuka kedua mataku. Benar, dia adalah Joshua dengan kemeja semi formal dan ripped jeans. Untung saja bukan pencuri atau apa. Tapi kenapa dia ada di rumahku ?

" Joshua , kau-"

" Tadinya aku mau menunggumu di luar, tapi akhirnya aku masuk kedalam karena kau tak mengunci pintunya "

Heol, aku agak kaget saat Joshua memotong ucapanku begitu saja. Seperti bukan Joshua.

" Ah, itu tak masalah. Memangnya ada masalah apa ?"

" Junghan, temani aku jalan jalan di taman sebentar saja"

Kutautkan kedua alisku " Jigeum ? Baiklah aku taruh dulu tasku sebentar."

...

Setelah membelikanku fish cake, Joshua dan aku duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap sungai Han.

Aneh, tidak biasanya Joshua bertingkah seperti ini. Kalau begini aku jadi tambah khawatir. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa ?

" You must be so curious about what happened before, sorry "

" karena kau menyogokku dengan fish cake ini, Aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya " ucapku sambil menggigit bagian kepala dari fish cake.

" ehm.. thanks Junghan. hmm.. Sebenarnya, eommaku akan menikah lagi "

Ah, jadi ini tentang eommanya. Sejauh yang kutahu, hubungan Joshua dan eommanya tidak terlalu baik.

" Eomma dan appaku memang tak pernah terlihat bahagia. Mereka selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing2. Sampai appa kritis dirumah sakit dan meninggal pun, eomma tidak pernah menjenguk appa. Saat appa meninggal di LA tahun lalu, aku langsung ke korea dan tinggal sendiri di Seoul juga melanjutkan sekolah ke SHS . Sejak itu aku tak pernah memberikan kabar ke eommaku. Telpon, surat, e-mail, dari eomma aku tak pernah kubalas. "

Kulihat Joshua mengambil jeda sebentar sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Dan hari ini, dia datang ke apartementku. Dia bilang aku akan punya hyung dan mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan calon suaminya "

" apa kau tak suka dengan dengan calon appamu ?"

" bukan begitu, dia orang yang baik dan ramah. Aku tak terlalu peduli siapa yang akan menikah dengannya "

" Lalu apa masalahnya ? Apa kau masih marah dengan eommamu? Jangan bilang kau pergi ditengah tengah pertemuan ? Keurotji ?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Joshua malah menundukkan kepalanya.

" Yak ! Neo ! Kau tak boleh seperti itu. Bagaimanapun dia itu ibumu! Da-dasar tak bersyukur ! Kau masih bisa melihat ibumu dan sebentar lagi kau akan punya ayah baru. Sedangkan aku, sekeras apapun aku menangis, aku takkan bisa bertemu ayah ibuku. Karena mereka sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil " kuacung acungkan fish cakeku yang sudah tak berkepala ke depan muka Joshua. Ughh... aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena mataku penuh air mata.

Akhirnya Joshua menaikkan kepalanya. Kata-kata ku barusan tampaknya cukup membuatnya kaget. Aku memang belum pernah memberitahukan tentang orangtuaku kepada Joshua.

Airmataku tiba-tiba tumpah mengingat kedua orangtuaku. " Mian, hiks.. aku jadi sensitive begini. Di saat seperti ini ...hiks.. seharusnya aku menghiburmu. Mian "

" No, I'm the one who must say sorry to you. I'm sorry, Junghan "

Bisa kurasakan kedua tangannya bergerak mengusap air mataku.

" Aku yakin, eommamu punya alasan atas perbuataannya saat kalian masih di LA. Beliau pasti masih sayang padamu, karena itu dia mengundangmu ke pertemuan itu "

" ne, i got it Junghan. Aku akan mencoba berbaikan dengan eomma. Please stop crying, eum "

Tepat setelah ia menyeka air mataku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kelopak mataku. Ternyata Joshua mengecup ringan kedua mataku.

" Uljima "

Untuk beberapa saat aku tak bisa berkata apa apa. Mataku terus terpaku menatap senyum lembutnya. Aku merasa ada debaran aneh tapi menyenangkan di dalam dadaku. Aish, Igo mwoya...

" a-ayo kita pulang. I-ni sudah larut malam dan besok kita harus sekolah "

" okay , aku akan mengantarmu pulang "

Saat kami berjalan menuju gerbang taman, aku hanya terdiam sambil menguyah fish cake terakhirku. Suasananya jadi agak awkward.

 _Akkyeo neol akkyeo neol hyeongijeung nal jeongdoro_

 _Akkinda_

 _Akkinda_

Kudengar handphone Joshua berbunyi. Lagi-lagi Joshua malah menatap layar dan tidak langsung mengangkat panggilannya.

" apa itu dari eomma mu ?"

" eum"

" angkatlah, aku akan menunggu disini. Hwaiting !"

Kukepalkan tanganku untuk menyemangati Joshua. Dengan sedikit ragu diwajahnya, Joshua mengangkat panggilan itu dan berjalan agak jauh dariku.

" Ayo Nona, silakan dilihat lihat aksesorisnya !"

Seorang haelmoni di dekatku menawarkan dagangannya sambil tersenyum. Hah... masih saja ada yang mengira aku ini yeoja.

" ah, Maaf. Aku ini namja "

" oh, tidak apa-apa. Ada juga gelang dan kalung untuk pria, silakan !"

Hmm.. gelang gelang dengan lonceng mini ini manis juga. Simple, tapi manis. Yang terbuat dari tali sepatu ini juga keren. Apalagi yang bewarna biru-hitam ini.

" You want that bracelet ? "

Aigoo, Joshua yang tiba tiba menepuk pundakku membuatku sedikit kaget.

" Aniya, kau sudah selesai menelpon dengan eomma mu ?"

Bukannya menjawab kata - kataku, Joshua malah mengamati gelang gelang dagangan Haelmoni yang berjejer rapi.

" Haelmoni, gelang ini harganya berapa ?" Tanya Joshua sambil menunjuk ke gelang yang tadi kuperhatikan.

" 5000 won saja "

" kalau begitu saya beli satu yang ini ya "

Setelah memberikan uangnya ke haelmoni, Joshua memintaku untuk mengulurkan tanganku.

" untuk apa ?"

Dengan senyum manisnya, Joshua memakaikan gelang itu di tangan kananku. " thanks a lot for today, Junghan "

Sial, sekali lagi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

" Gomawo.. " hanya cicitan kecil yang keluar dari mulutku.

" Nah, let's go home now "

Sambil menunduk, aku berjalan disamping Joshua yang menggandeng tangan kananku. Jangan tanya bagaimana wajahku sekarang, pasti sudah semerah tomat.

...

Ada apa dengan para murid SHS hari ini ? Semuanya memandangku aneh saat aku berjalan di koridor sampai masuk kedalam kelas. Apa ada yang salah dengan seragamku ? Kurasa bukan, aku pakai seragam yang untuk hari ini kok. Kenapa ya ?

" hei, dia yang mencium Seungcheol kan ?"

" astaga, dia masih berani datang kesekolah "

" Huaa aku tak percaya dengan semua ini huaaa... "

Apa apaan ini ? Aku mencium Seungcheol ? Bagaiman- Ah ! Kejadian kemarin ! Tapi kenapa semua orang bisa tau ? Hanya team inti berisi 6 orang termasuk Woozi sunbae yang berlatih di ruang olahraga kemarin.

Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti kata kata Joshua.

" _Junghan ! Follow me !" Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku ke ruang perpustakaan saat aku berjalan di koridor. Dia akhirnya berhenti menyeretku diantara rak rak buku yang tinggi._

 _" Joshua ?"_

 _" are you alright ? "_

 _Joshua memegang kedua pundakku dan memandangku dengan tatapan sangat khawatir._

 _" eung, Nan gwaenchana. Waeyo ?"_

 _Ada helaan nafas lega dari mulut Joshua. Lalu dengan sedikit terburu buru dia mengambil handphone dari saku celananya._

 _" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tadi pagi aku menerima pesan ini dari nomor tak dikenal " ucap Joshua sambil menunjukkan sesuatu di layar handphonenya._

 _" MWO ! I-INI KAN ?!"_

 _" Sssttt ! " Joshua menaruh telunjuk di mulutku. " we're in the library now!"_

 _" ini, ini, photo ini !"_

 _" yes, and there are you with Seungcheol in it. Well, aku tak tahu siapa yang menyebarkannya tapi ini berbahaya untukmu. His Sasaeng fans can be crazier than a wild lion "_

 _Joshua benar, ini situasi yang cukup gawat. Seungcheol punya banyak fans dari SHS maupun dari sekolah lain._

 _" Tapi, kita bisa jelaskan kepada mereka bahwa ini salah paham "_

 _" like what ? Kumpulkan mereka di lapangan lalu berpidato di depan mereka ? Ani! Itu takkan berhasil. Sebelum kita menemukan pelakunya, Untuk sementara waktu kau harus menjauh dari Seungcheol "_

 _Benar juga... hanya untuk sementara. Ughh ! Damn it ! Siapa sih orang kurang kerjaan itu !_

 _" For now, let's get in to the class. Okay ?"_

...

 _Kriiinggg !_

Akhirnya bel istirahat. Aku agak merasa tidak enak dengan Seungcheol. Seharian ini aku sudah menghindarinya berkali kali. Bahkan aku menolak untuk satu kelompok dengannya saat pelajaran biologi. Mudah mudahan dia tidak marah padaku. Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang pergi ke kantin.

Ughh... bahkan di sini pun semua tatapan sinis yeoja yeoja pemuja Seungcheol mengarah padaku. Aku jadi malas makan siang.

 _Prraang...!.!.!_

" Hey ! Apa yang kau lakukan! " Seorang siswa perempuan menumpahkan baki makanan di tanganku. Ralat. Seorang siswi dan 2 temannya.

" hukuman atas perbuatanmu yang tidak tahu diri " Ucap siswi itu sebelum menyesap jus anggur kotak di tangannya.

Choi Minah, anak itu memang salah satu fans berat Seungcheol. Ditambah nama marga mereka yang sama sama Choi membuatnya makin nge fans sama Seungcheol. Hah, tarik nafas , buang... jangan habiskan energimu sia sia Junghan.

" Itu tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. kalian semua salah salah paham. "

" salah paham ? Whoah, bisa kau jelaskan di bagian mana aku salah-"

 _Cup ~_

Tiba-tiba Joshua datang dari belakangku dan tersandung baki makanan yang sudah jatuh tadi. Sayangnya dia jatuh menimpa Minah dan ah, bibir Joshua tepat mendarat di bibir Minah. Hebatnya , posisi mereka sama persis dengan pose aku dan Seungcheol di photo itu.

" a little accident like this could be happen, right? Ms. Minah ? Hanya saja waktu itu Seungcheol tersandung kakiku. Kau bisa mengeceknya di photo itu. " kata Joshua sambil membantu Minah berdiri.

Kau memang namja yang keren, Joshua ! Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Minah dan temannya langsung pergi keluar kantin dengan muka merahnya.

" ayo ambil makanannya lagi dan duduk disana "

" okeehh!"

Setelah mengambil lagi makan siangku, kami menuju meja tempat anak club basket makan siang. Disana juga ada Seungcheol. Tapi aku sudah tak khawatir lagi dengan sasaeng aneh itu.

" Whoaah ! Kau keren sekali Joshua !" Hoshi langsung menyambut Joshua dan mengajaknya ber Hi5.

" Joshua, Gomawo ! Makasih sudah membantuku ! Maafkan aku juga, ya Junghan . Jadi ini alasanmu menghindariku seharian. Mian, aku tak tahu akan jadi seperti ini "

" Gwaenchana aku tida-"

"Lain kali jangan buat masalah dan selesaikan sendiri masalahmu " ucap Joshua dengan nada yang agak dingin (atau hanya aku saja yang berpikir seperti itu) , tapi dengan cepat ia tambahkan senyum manis di wajahnya " aku tak bisa terus menerus mencium yeoja yang tak kusuka, right ?"

" haha.. mianhae Joshua, aku janji takkan berbuat ceroboh lagi hehe "

...

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, aku masih menerima banyak teror, seperti panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal berkali kali atau sekatung sampah di dalam tasku. Itu masih di level rendah, kemarin aku mendapat surat di dalam lokerku dengan tinta darah yang isinya menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Seungcheol. Aku heran, apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain ? Bikin orang lain jadi gak mood aja.

Joshua dan Seungcheol sering menanyakan kenapa belakangan ini aku sering terlihat murung. Tentu saja aku tak pernah memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Team basket kita akan menghadapi babak penyisihan Interhigh minggu ini dan aku tak mau memecah konsentrasi Joshua dan Seungcheol sebagai MVP team kami. Lagipula, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Joshua lakukan kalau aku memberitahunya, kemarin saja dia sampai mencium Minah. Dan aku tak suka dengan itu. Entahlah...

" Kaja! Ayo kita pulang ! "

Akhirnya Seungcheol selesai mengganti baju latihan basket dengan baju seragamnya.

" Dimana Joshua ? Dia tak ikut pulang ?"

" Dia bilang ingin latihan 'three point shoot' andalannya "

Apa ? Latihan lagi ?

" Dasar anak itu, bukankah dia selalu latihan sehabis pulang sekolah ? Dasar maniak . Awh,appo ! "

Aduh ! Baru saja sentilan super Seungcheol mendarat di dahi mulusku.

" lebih baik kau cari kaca, Junghan. Memangnya aku tak tahu kalau kau selalu latihan di lapangan dekat sungai Han setiap pulang kerja part time ? Kau lebih dari maniak basket "

Dia benar juga, dari mana dia tahu tentang itu,ya ?

" hehe, keurokuna. Ah ! Tapi nanti Joshua pulang sama siapa ?"

" Tadi masih ada Woozi sunbae, tapi aku tak yakin Joshua mau pulang dengannya. Kenapa ? Kau khawatir dengan Joshua ?"

Eh? Khawatir dengan Joshua ?

" A-aniya .. hanya aneh saja. Kita kan sering pulang bertiga "

Aku tak mungkin bilang kalau sasaeng fans Seungcheol masih menerorku. Yah, walaupun tentang aku khawatir dengan Joshua itu juga benar... Eh ?

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, Kau tak ada kerja part time di Seventeen hari ini ? "

Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan. " Sajangnim sedang pergi ke ke Jeolla-do untuk seminggu kedepan. "

" kau mau kimchi jigae ? Aku yang traktir ! Kaja !" Ucap Seungcheol sambil menarik tanganku

" eh ? Jjinja ? Okay, Call !"

...

Setelah kenyang *errgh* , Seungcheol memaksa untuk mengantarkanku pulang sampai rumah. Padahal rumahnya berlawanan arah dengan rumahku. Yasudah, kebetulan tempat makan tadi hanya beda 2 blok dari rumahku.

" Kimchi jigae tadi benar benar enak ! Jjang ! "

" Jjinja ? kapan kapan akan kutraktir lagi,deh!"

" Tapi tumben kau mentraktirku, ada apa ?"

" Astaga, cara bicaramu itu seperti aku tak pernah membelikanmu makanan ! Aku masih ingat dengan dua porsi ddubokki yang kau makan minggu lalu ! Kau sudah lupa ? Kimchi Jjigae tadi untuk ulangtahunmu. Saengil chukkae, Paboya"

Hahaha, Seungcheol seakan tak percaya dengan mata besar dan nada bicara seperti Hoshi saja .

" Hahahaha... Arra arra ! Untuk ddukbokki dan kimchi Jjigae nya, Gomawo~ . "

 _Cup~_

Tiba-tiba tangan Seungcheol sudah berada di tengkukku dan menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya. Light kiss yang agak lama, atau hanya untukku ?

" Aku punya tiga kata untukmu. Mianhae, karena sudah membuatmu susah karena kejadian foto itu. Gomawo, karena kau tetap ceria dan selalu tersenyum untukku. Saranghae, karena aku menyukaimu Junghan"

A-apa ? Seungcheol bilang apa barusan ? Saranghae? SARANGHAE JUNGHAN ?! APAA!

" a...emm...mmm "

" gak apa apa. kau tak harus mejawabnya, aku tahu tiba-tiba berbicara seperti ini pasti sangat aneh. Aku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang kurasa. "

" eng... Seungcheol.. gomawo..tapi kurasa untuk saat ini aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabat... juga idolaku. Mian... "

" ahaha, tak usah bilang maaf, kau kan tak salah apa apa. Masuklah ke rumahmu, sekarang sudah malam. "

Rumah ? Oh, iya. Kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku dari tadi.

" oh.. iya. emm .. Seungcheol "

" eum ?"

" Mian- ani, Gomawoyo " ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

" Nde, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah "

" Bye "

Haah, sekarang Seungcheol sudah melewati belokan itu. Fyuuh... kejadian tadi benar benar membuatku kaget.

 _Klik.._

Eih ? Aku lupa mengunci pintu lagi ? Kurasa tidak. Seingatku, tadi pagi aku sudah mengunci pintu depan dan memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam tas.

" Joshua ?! Kau, kenapa bisa ada disini ?!"

Entah bagaimana caranya dia masuk, tapi aku menemukan cake kecil dengan lilin yang belum dinyalakan di tengah meja makan juga Joshua yang berdiri di dekat meja belajarku sambil membaca sesuatu-UH OH !

"Jangan baca it-"

 _Sett !_

Aduuh! Aku tak bisa merebut surat-surat itu dari tangan Joshua. Surat - surat dari sasaeng fans Seungcheol. Ini salahku, seharusnya aku buang saja semua surat itu. Pabo !

Ekspresi wajah Joshua sekarang begitu dingin dan sepertinya menahan amarah, tamat sudah riwayatmu Junghan.

" eng... Joshua.. tenang lah, itu hanya surat kaleng biasa kok. Tidak apa apa... "

" Open your bag, Junghan ! "

Reflek, kupegang erat kedua tali tas punggungku.

" ke-kenapa? "

Sepertinya Joshua tak mengacuhkan kata kataku. Dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah ku dengan wajah dingin yang jujur pertama kalinya kulihat sedekat ini.

 _Srreettt.. !_

" So those are just some trash that were collected by yourself ?!"

Ternyata maksud Joshua mendekatiku tadi untuk membuka isi tasku dari depan. Haduuh... gawat gawat gawat !

" I-itu ... cuma-"

Kulihat Joshua melangkah mundur sedikit lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" katakan padaku sejak kapan kau menerima semua ini, Junghan ?"

" eng... emm "

" Since that kiss accident, right ?"

Sungguh, nada suara Joshua saat ini sangat tenang namun bagiku terdengar seperti seseorang yang siap meledakkan amarahnya kapan saja. Sekarang ini aku sedikit takut untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku bahkan tak bisa menatap matanya langsung.

" Sampah sampah di tasmu..Surat surat ancaman dengan tinta darah... menurutmu apa selanjutnya ? aku hanya bisa memikirkan hal hal buruk "

Kali ini ekspresi Joshua sedikit berubah, terlihat seperti orang yang sedikit khawatir/?

" sudahlah.. toh sampai sekarang tidak terjadi apa apa denganku, iya kan ?"

 _Grepp.._

" Jo..Joshua..."

Tiba tiba saja Joshua memelukku erat. Aku bahkan tak sempat mengedipkan mataku *majas hiperbola*

" Please Junghan... I don't want you get hurt.. by any one.."

Ampuni wajahku yang blushing di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

" Jauhi Seungcheol, kumohon... "

"Eh ?"

" I don't know but.. since he kissed you. Even if you just smile because of his jokes, i can't help but feel hard to breath...

Maaf karena aku egois, tapi aku benar benar tak ingin kau terluka karena dia...

Jadi, Kumohon jauhi Seungcheol "

 **-TBC-**

 **Wooohhooooo 3k bruh ! ! !**

 **Maaf ya kalo updatenya molor molor gini ^^"**

 **Hmmm buat yang bingung, di chapter ini Author mau nyeritain apa yang ada di memorinya Junghan... cuma harus di inget ini kan dari sudut pandang Junghan. Author dah nyiapin kejutan dari sudut pandang character yang lainnya ! Yang jelas gak bakal dikasih tau *timpuk gitar Woozi* rencananya bakal muncul di last chapter. Jadi please ikutin terus jangan pada bosen ^^**

 **By the way... Author bingung nulis nama Cheonsa nya Seventeen, Junghan or Jeonghan ?**

 **Karena kata 'Junghan' lebih enak diliat /? Jadi mulai chapter ini Author nulisnya Junghan. Gak papa kali ya ?**

 **Jeonghanienoona** : Seungcheol pingin junghan lupa kenangn buruk ? Mungkin... enggak juga...*apaan* hehe ikutin terus ajah yah ^^

 **VampireDPS** : kaya di SKETSA tr*nstv, TATAP MATA OJAN ! hehehe. Yess makin banyak yang suka triangle love couple ini hueheh

 **270** : Hmm emang ada kasusnya kok, nanti Author jelasin di chapter selanjutnya, selanjutnya lagi. Ughh Woonwo itu emah ketche.. tapi Author lebih suka dia Seme ... entahlah *whoami**whereami**abaikan*

 **Parkcheonsafujoshi** : huaahh foto dp kamu bikin aku seneng ^^ MinYoon ! Kayanya bakal ketahuan dari chapter ini deh ^^" Maafkan Author yang gak bisa update kilat T^T

 **Angeliohtml** : hmmm jadi pingin nge dance Expectation-Girl's days *woohoo*

Makasih buat supportnya !

 **Evieana689** : nih author tambahin stock JiHan momentnya ! Hehe maaf sudah terlalu lama sendiri menunggu updatenya ^^

 **Reiya . Zuanfu** : hohoho kenapa manggil hyung coba ? Hayoo kenapa ? Kan Woozi mukanya tua *ditimpuk gitar sama woozi untuk ke sekian kalinya*

Engga, disini Jisoo gak langsung kena serangan jantung pas tau itu. Enggak karena biayanya mahal, siapa yang bayar ? *krik**garing*cringcring*receh*

Nampaknya tanda tanda SooHoon belum terlihat ^^"

 **Jeonghanatsu** : Banzai ! Zanbai ups... keinget Yamisibai , coba nonton deh. Lucu loh *evillaugh*. Sama , Author juga gak rela... hiks..

 **Nabilaaa** : mau tau rahasia kelam ? Nama kamu sama kaya nama tengah Author ! ! ! Horor banget kan ? *ditaekwondo hoshi* heheh ini udah ada lanjutannya ^^

 **Buat yang udah review, follow dan fav ff ini,**

 **SELAMAT !**

 **Anda mendapat ucapan terimakasih sebanyak seribu kali plus 1 kisseu dari Author**

 **FREE**

 **"Terimakasih" x1000**

 **:***

 **SEE YOU SOON**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeorobun ! update-an yang fi tunggu tunggu sudah siaap ! Hayuuk mangga atuh JiHan shipper, SeungHan shipper kumpul ^^**

 **So, Enjoy !**

 **Oh My Ghost !**

[[ _" I don't know but.. since he kissed you. Even if you just smile because of his jokes, i can't help but feel hard to breath..._

 _Maaf karena aku egois, tapi aku benar benar tak ingin kau terluka karena dia..._

 _Jadi, Kumohon jauhi Seungcheol "_ ]]

...

" dia bilang padaku untuk menjauhi Seungcheol "

Wonwoo berhenti menulis di note dan menatap ke wajah Junghan.

" lalu ?"

Kali ini Junghan menggelengkan kepalanya " hanya hal buruk yang terjadi selanjutnya, sudah kubilang pintu itu tak seharusnya ku buka "

Mendengar ucapan Junghan, jari tangan Wonwoo kembali menulis catatan tambahan di note miliknya. Setelah membuang nafas panjang, Wonwoo kembali memandang ke wajah Junghan.

" Baiklah, sekarang fokuskan lagi pikiranmu pada suara bandul. Setiap detaknya akan membangunkanmu secara perlahan. Sekali lagi, fokuskan pikiranmu dan bangunlah "

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Junghan terbuka. Matanya mengerjap sebentar sebelum benar benar terbuka.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Junghan ?"

"Agak mengantuk. Tapi sesaat sebelum benar benar tersadar, aku merasa jantungku seperti berpacu kencang , seperti emm, takut akan sesuatu. Apa itu sesuatu yang buruk ?"

" Tidak , itu hal yang wajar . Untuk saat ini kau boleh pulang. Dan ini resep obat yang harus kau minum. Kalau yiba-tiba kau merasa migrain. Itu juga hal yang wajar" Wonwoo menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Junghan.

" Terimakasih- eng Uisa ?"

" Panggil saja Wonwoo hyung Ah, kau harus datang lagi minggu depan"

"Aku akan mengingatnya. Minggu depan. Terimakasih, eng Hyung"

" Disini tertulis Woozi sebagai walimu, benar ?" ucap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi tidak yakin ke arah Woozi.

" Wae, apa itu terlihat aneh ?" Jawab Woozi dengan sangat dingin.

" Tidak, hanya sedikit, aneh." Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kanan Wonwoo membentuk gestur 'kecil'

"Kalau begitu aku ingin berbicara dengan Woozi saja, berdua. Bisakah kau menunggu di depan ruanganku sebentar, Junghan ?"

Setelah Junghan menutup pintu ruangan itu, Wonwoo segera duduk di depan Woozi sambil membawa Ipadnya lalu menyalakan tv di hadapan mereka.

" Bisa kau lihat di layar tv itu, hasil fMRI, PET dan EEG tidak menunjukkan adanya kerusakan otak-"

" kau bahkan punya tv di ruang praktekmu ? Heol ! Samchon benar benar memanjakanmu " Akhirnya keluar lagi kata kata sarkastik nan pedas khas Woozi.

" kenapa kau suka sekali memotong perkataanku, Woozi ! Seriuslah sedikit ! "

" Arra ! Arra! Lalu apa ?"

" Junghan juga masih mampu mengenali dirinya sendiri. Jadi aku yakin dia menderita **Psychogenic Amnesia** , dimana pasien tidak bisa mengingat suatu kejadian dalam hidupnya, kejadian dengan jangka waktu jam sampai tahunan. Biasanya kejadian itu tentang sesuatu yang traumatis dan membuatnya stress, such as child sexual abuse to soldier who cameback from combat. "

Woozi mengamati data yang ada di layar tv di depannya. " Apa itu bisa disembuhkan dengan obat-obatan ?"

Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang lalu menunjukkan data lain dari Ipad nya.

" Well, kita bisa mencari tahu kejadian traumatis apa yang terjadi padanya dengan memberikan Junghan suntikan benzodiazepines, atau Truth Serum. Tapi pernyataan pasien dibawah pengaruh obat bisa saja tercampur antara kebenaran dan fantasi. Tenang saja, dalam banyak kasus, pasien dapat kembali mendapat memorinya kembali dengan sendirinya "

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ?"

" Untuk saat ini, aku jadwalkan Junghan kembali lagi kesini minggu depan "

.

.

.

 **Jisoo POV**

" Sudah, aku saja yang mencuci piring. Aku ini hanya lupa ingatan, aku masih bisa melakukannya "

Oh my, he's so stubborn ! Dia benar benar tidak berubah sama sekali.

" I know it well, Junghan. But you must take some rest, Okay. Jadi berikan mangkukmu, ya ?" Kuambil mangkuk dan sumpit dari tangannya sambil menatap wajahnya yang sedikit kesal.

" Yasudah.. Gomawo Jisoo-ya"

Bahkan wajah kesalnya sungguh menggemaskan. Ku elus elus pucuk kepalanya lembut.

" Eung, tidurlah duluan."

"Nde~"

Oh,ya ! Obatnya !

"Junghan ! kau sudah minum obatnya?"

" Aku meminumnya kalau terasa sakit kepala saja, sekarang aku tidak apa apa "

" Okay, cepatlah tidur. Kau harus masuk sekolah besok "

.

.

.

Done! Semuanya sudah beres !

 **Psychogenic Amnesia** , itu yang dikatakan Woozi hyung padaku saat mengantarkan Junghan pulang dari psikiater. Katanya hasil diagnosis sementara, penyebab Junghan mengalami lupa ingatan karena ada suatu kenangan buruk yang ingin Junghan lupakan. Haah... sebenarnya apa yang pernah terjadi padamu Junghan... Was that hurt you so much ?

Pelan pelan kuhampiri Junghan yang tengah tertidur pulas. Kebiasaannya benar benar tak berubah. Tidur dengan kipas angin tanpa selimut di tubuhnya. Where's that blanket ? Ah, here it is !

Okay, sekarang sudah benar.

" ...Joshua... "

Apa dia mengigau lagi ? Joshua ? Itu nama Amerika-ku. Apa dia sedang bermimpi tentangku ? Ku rapihkan rambut yang menghalangi ampun !. Junghan berkeringat banyak sekali ! Apa dia demam ? Tidak terasa apapun saat kupengang dahinya. Ah! Aku kan hanya arwah -_-

Kira-kira dimana dia menyimpan thermometer? Gotcha, ternyata ada satu di dalam kotak obat. Fuuh...Untunglah suhu tubuhnya normal. Ku lap semua peluh di wajahnya. Setelah itu kurebahkan badanku tepat disampingnya dan ku pegang erat tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan yang lain menepuk nepuk pelan badannya. Kuharap ini akan membuat Junghan merasa lebih baik.

Oh my God, Junghan... Neither in the past nor now, I can't take my eyes off from you. You always make me worry about you..

.

.

.

.

.

 _(Flash back on)_

Ahahah.. i feel like a criminal now hahahaha. I took Junghan's spare key last time i went here. So i can come into Junghan's house and give him a suprise ! Thankyou my brilliant brain !

Hari ini memang hari ulangtahun Junghan. Aku sengaja tidak pulang dengannya dan membeli sebuah cake kecil untuk persiapan kejutan di rumahnya. Tapi aku benar benar latihan tambahan juga. Nah, aku sudah memasang lilin di atas cake itu. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Junghan kembali dari kerja part timenya.

Ah... i feel so bored... kenapa kau lama sekali, Junghan... Hmm, coba kulihat meja belajarnya. Ada sebuah frame foto disini. Sepertinya ini foto keluarga, mungkin ini kakek dan nenek Junghan, lalu yang ini appa dan eomma Junghan. Ah, ini sepertinya Junghan saat masih balita, he was so cute !

Ini apa ? An envelope ? Saat ini jaarang sekali orang masih menulis surat. Apa aku boleh melihat isinya ? Ah, it just a letter- wait! A letter with blood ink ? What the hell is this !

 **JAUHI SEUNGCHEOL !**

 **DASAR MANUSIA RENDAHAN ! KAU TIDAK ADA BEDANYA DENGAN SAMPAH! DAN KAU MEMANG PANTAS MENDAPATKAN SAMPAH.**

 **JAUHI SEUNGCHEOL ATAU KAU AKAN MENCIUM ABU DARI TUBUH BUSUKMU YANG SUDAH MATI !**

W-what ? Apa-apaan ini ? Apa ini dari sasaeng fans Seungcheol ? Lagi ? Bukankah masalah itu sudah selesai? Kenapa aku tak tahu sama sekali tentang surat ini. Ini benar benar tidak bisa dimaafkan !

"Jangan baca it-"

 _Sett !_

Tiba- tiba Junghan datang dan berusaha untuk merebut surat itu dari tanganku. Untung reflekku sangat cepat sehingga dia tak bisa mengambilnya dari tanganku.

" eng... Joshua.. tenang lah, itu hanya surat kaleng biasa kok. Tidak apa apa... "

Apa dia berusaha menutupi ini dariku ? Begitukah ? Ah,di surat ini menyebutkan sesuatu tentang sampah.. sampah.. berarti..

" Open your bag, Junghan ! "

" ke-kenapa? "

I really can't control my anger now. Aku menatap langsung ke dalam mata Junghan. Dengan kedua tangannya yang langsung memegang tali tas punggungnya, I know he hide something in his bag.

 _Srreettt.. !_

I know it ! Aku berhasil membuka tas punggungnya dari arah depan. Ada banyak sampah dan tak mungkin itu semua sampah milik Junghan

" So those are just some trash that were collected by yourself ?!"

" I-itu ... cuma-"

Kuambil satu-dua langkah mundur dari Junghan. Lalu kuusap wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku untuk menahan emosiku. Tenanglah Joshua, bepikirlah dengan kepala dingin.

" katakan padaku sejak kapan kau menerima semua ini, Junghan ?"

" eng... emm "

" Since that kiss accident, right ?"

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Junghan. Ia bahkan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Oh God... How can i be so stupid? How can i don't know about this for a long time? And Seungcheol's sasaeng fans is the one who did that to Junghan !

" Sampah sampah di tasmu..Surat surat ancaman dengan tinta darah... menurutmu apa selanjutnya ? aku hanya bisa memikirkan hal hal buruk "

" sudahlah.. toh sampai sekarang tidak terjadi apa apa denganku, iya kan ?"

Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan semuanya seperti bukan masalah besar untukmu, Junghan. Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, bagaimana kalau kau pergi ? I dont want it happen !

 _Grepp.._

" Jo..Joshua..."

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan otak dan tubuhku. Tiba tiba saja kedua tanganku langsung memeluk Junghan dengan erat. Aku hanya..

" Please Junghan... I don't want you get hurt.. by any one.."

" Jauhi Seungcheol, kumohon... "

"Eh ?"

Kali ini aku benar benar tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

" I don't know but.. since he kissed you. Even if you just smile because of his jokes, i can't help but feel hard to breath...

Maaf karena aku egois, tapi aku benar benar tak ingin kau terluka karena dia...

Jadi, Kumohon jauhi Seungcheol "

.

.

.

Kini aku berjalan kembali ke apartementku. Pikiranku masih penuh dengan Junghan. Sebenarnya siapa orang yang meneror Junghan ? Apa rasa kagum kepada seseorang bisa membuat manusia menjadi psycopath ? Ini benar benar melewati batas kewajaran. Bagaimana jika Junghan benar benar terbunuh ?Bagaimana jika sasaeng itu membunuh Junghan saat aku tak bersamanya ? AGHH ... It's so confusing !

Langkah kakiku berhenti di tengah tengah lapangan basket dekat sungai Han. I met Junghan for the first time in this place. Ku ambil bola basket yang entah punya siapa di dekat ring basket. Tanpa semangat, ku dribble bola itu dari tangan kananku ke tangan kiri. Lalu ku shoot bola itu ke arah ring. Bola itu masuk, tapi aku tak merasa senang sedikitpun.

[[" _sudahlah.. toh sampai sekarang tidak terjadi apa apa denganku, iya kan ?"_ ]]

Bagaimana bisa Junghan dengan mudahnya berkata seolah itu hanya gertak sambal anak sd ? Nyawanya benar benar dalam bahaya sekarang ! Apa sikapnya itu karena dia mengidolakan Seungcheol ? atau Junghan memang menyukai Seungcheol ? I don't know which one is the right answer but, I hate the last option.

Kulangkahkan kakiku gontai ke arah bola tadi terjatuh. Tepat sebelum tanganku menyentuh bola itu, seseorang mengambilnya dan memasukkan bola ke ring dengan dunk yang sangat kuat. Dia melawan cahaya lampu sehingga aku tak tahu siapa sosok yang masih bergelantung di ring.

" kau terlihat seperti orang yang punya beban hidup. Ada apa ?"

Orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Seungcheol, memberi pass cepat ke arahku. Luckily, i got a good reflex in basket.

Ku memberi pass kembali ke arah Seungcheol.

" Begitukah ? Lalu kau sendiri ? Dunk tadi seperti dari orang yang sangat marah. And you look like an idiot who just got rejected by your girl "

" Apa keliatan sekali ya ?. One on one ?"

Seungcheol mendribble rendah bola ditangannya, form awal favoritnya saat berhadapan dengan lawan.

" like an opened book. Call "

Dengan cepat aku steal bola dari tangan Seungcheol tepat setelah ku selelsaikan kata-kataku. Dengan dua langkah dan sekali lompatan, bola itu masuk ke ring dengan lay up yang mulus.

" jadi kau di tolak mentah mentah ? 2 point. 2-0. She must be a special girl "

" hahhah kata katamu pedas sekali."

Ah, Bola yang hampir epas dari tanganku saat kucoba lay up shoot dengan mudahnya di ambil oleh Seungcheol dan bisa ditebak, dia sukses melakukan dunk. Dia memang jago saat pertarungan di udara.

" 2 sama. Ngomong ngomong, kau belum ceritakan masalahmu"

Mataku masih terpaku ke arah bola yang kembali di dribble rendah oleh Seungcheol. Okay, There's only one way out and Seungcheol is the one who can do it.

" ayo taruhan 6 point . If i win, kau harus membantuku. But if i lose, kau boleh mengabaikan masalahku. Call ?"

" Call , Jadi ini tentang seseorang yg kau suka ?"

Aku melihat Seungcheol berusaha memelankan tempo permainan. Dengan mulus aku mendorong bola di tangan Seungcheol dan berlari secepat mungkin untk mendapat bola yg lepas itu.

 _SHOOO..._

Yeah, bola itu masuk

" 5-2. Aku tak tahu apa aku suka padanya atau hanya khawatir "

Aku mencoba menembus defense Seungcheol dengan tangan panjangnya.

Shit, dia berhasil mencuri bola dariku. Ugh, aku tidak bisa fokus. Pikiranku penuh dengan masalah Junghan.

" kupikir dia menyukai orang lain, dan karena itu dia terlihat sangat bodoh"

" memangnya apa yang terjadi ?"

 _DDDUNKK_

Lagi-lagi Seungcheol berhasil mendapat 2 poin. " 4-5"

Aku hanya unggul 1 poin. Kalau terus begini, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Junghan. Ergghh... lututku berulah lagi.

" hah..haah.. karena orang itu, orang itu membuatnya menderita. Jika dia terus di dekat orang itu seperti itu, nyawanya dalam bahaya. Aku tak ingin dia terluka "

Aku melihat ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah Seungcheol. Apa dia mengerti maksudku ?

Bola basket kini berada di tangan Seungcheol. Tapi dengan kondisi lututku sekarang aku tak yakin bisa memenangkan one on one dengan Seungcheol.

 _BUUKK_

Payah, hanya dengan sekali senggolan dari Seungcheol, defense ku ambruk dan membuatku langsung jatuh terduduk.

" 6-5. Haah..haah..Aku menang. Katakan padaku siapa 'dia' ?"

Aku kalah..

" Aku tahu kalau aku kalah. Tapi Junghan, kumohon jauhi Junghan. "

Nyuut.. nyeri di lututku terasa semakin sakit. Aku tak bisa berdiri.

 _GRABB_..

Tiba tiba Seungcheol menarik kerahku dan membuatku berdiri.

" aku tak bisa penuhi permintaanmu, maaf. Karena aku menyukainya dan akan melindunginya. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir "

" you don't understand about the situation, Seungcheol ! Dia masih di serang oleh sasaeng mu ! "

Pupil mata Seungcheol sedikit membesar, tanda dia terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan.

" karena itu aku yang akan menyelesaikannya. Seperti yang kau bilang, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah yang kubuat. "

Seungcheok memberikan bola basket yang ada di tangannya kepadaku dan menepuk pundakku sekali.

" maaf, tapi aku juga tak bisa memberikan Junghan pada siapapun. Termasuk kau, Joshua. Jja ! Aku duluan. Sampai ketemu senin depan. "

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua kami di babak penyisihan Interhigh Basketball League. Semua berjalan lancar,kami berhasil menang di semifinal babak penyisihan. Tapi perjuangan kami masih jauh. Kami harus menjadi yang terbaik dari blok A , baru kami akan masuk semifinal Interhigh Basketball League yang sesungguhnya.

Seluruh High School Basket Team di Korea selatan dikumpulkan dan dibagi dalam 8 block. SHS sendiri masuj ke Block A. Minggu depan adalah jadwal kami bertanding di final babak penyisihan melawan team TS High School. Mereka adalah runner up dari block mereka tahun lalu. They are a good team and we'll never underestimate their skill.

Semua orang telah selesai berganti pakaian di ruang ganti. Tapi kami belum bisa pulang, Woozi hyu- ah salah, sunbae akan memberi evaluasi pertandingan kami barusan.

" kalian sudah bertanding dengan sangat bagus. Pertahankan peforma kalian! "

" NDE , SUNBAE !"

" Aku akan memberikan libur latihan selama 3 hari kedepan. Tapi kalian harus tetap menjaga stamina kalian, Arraseo ? "

" NDE , SUNBAE !"

" Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh langsung pulang "

Ah, finally.. Where is Junghan ? Kenapa dia cepat sekali menghilang. It's still 4 pm now, apa dia buru buru ke tempat kerjanya ? Sebaiknya kutunggu dulu dia di gerbang.

 _BUGH ! !_

" Yak Joshua ! Gwaenchanayo ? "

Awh ! Dasar ! Hoshi tiba tiba saja menepuk punggungku keras sekali. Untung saja aku tidak jatuh dan menabrak pagar gerbang gedung olahraga ini.

" Are you serious ? It's hurt, moron !. "

Ku balas balik dengan menampar belakang kepalanya.

" hey, hey tenanglah sedikit. Yang aku maksud itu saat pertandingan barusan. Aku melihatmu seperti menahan sakit tadi. Woozi sunbae bahkan mencadangkanmu di second half, neon gwaenchana ?"

Aku memang merasa sakit di kedua lututku saat pertandingan tadi. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena pemanasanku belum sempurna.

" I just got sprinkle on my knee. It's not a big thing. "

" oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Ayo pulang "

Kuhentikan langkah kakiku membiarkan Hoshi berjalan lebih dulu, " But, Where's Junghan? "

" Dia tadi izin ke Woozi sunbae untuk pulang duluan. Kerja part time " jawabnya sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ah, aku kira ada apa "

Dengan cepat ku sejajarkan lagi langkahku dengan Hoshi. Tapi rasanya ada yang mengganjal di setelah Hoshi menjawab pertanyaanku, datang bus di halte di hadapan kami.

" 'Ada apa' ? Maksudmu apa Joshua ?" Tanya Hoshi saat dia menempelkan kartu bus di depanku

Tidak, ada yang aneh. Aku harus segera bertemu dengan Junghan. Arah menuju Seventeen Cafe berlawanan dengan jurusan bus ini.

" Kau duluan saja. Aku ada urusan sebentar !" Langsung saja aku berlari menyebrang jalan dan menuju halte dengan bus menuju Seventeen Cafe.

"Hey ! Joshua ! Ah dasar anak itu. Hey !"

.

.

.

BUUGGH

" HEY ! !"

Sekitar 10 meter di depan Seventeen Cafe, seseorang dengan hoodie hitam berlari ke arahku dan menabrakku dengan tidak elitnya. Lebih parah lagi, orang itu langsung kabur tanpa mengucap kata maaf sedikitpun. Dia keluar dari pintu cafe, apa dia kabur dari sesuatu ? AH ! That's not an important thing !

" JUNGHAN !"

Ups... sepertinya teriakanku terlalu keras. Everyone in this cafe give their death glares to me.

" ssstt... Joshua ! Kau itu kenapa sih ! "

Ah, ini dia Junghan. Baju seragamnya telah berganti pakaian pelayan di Seventeen Cafe. Sepertinya dia baik baik saja.

" Eng.. i just make sure that you're safe.. "

Junghan hanya menatapku dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-gila?'

" Duduklah di meja itu dan tunggu aku sebentar, okay "

" ah, iya.. " kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal ini.

Well, thanks God. At least there's nothing happen to him. Kenapa aku bisa bertingkah sebodoh ini, ya ?

" ini, teh lemon madu hangat. Karena kita habis tanding, minuman ini bisa mengurangi rasa lelah. "

Dengan sigap Junghan menaruh dua cangkir teh di atas meja dan duduk dihadapanku.

" So.. are you alright ?"

" aku ? Ah, sudah seminggu ini tidak ada gangguan dari sasaeng itu " Junghan seakan berusaha menyakinkanku dengan menambahkan senyum manis di akhir jawabannya. Tapi bukan Joshua Hong kalau percaya begitu saja.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menghindariku ?"

" b-begitukah ? Tidak.."

" seminggu ini kau selalu menghindar dariku "

" i-itu ka rena aku memang sibuk "

Aha ! sekarang Junghan menjawab tanpa menatap ke arah mataku. Semakin kucoba menatap matanya, dia malah semakin menghindarinya. Apa yang kini dia coba sembunyikan dariku ?

"J-joshua.. k-kau terlalu.. dekat..."

" huh ? Ah! Sorry Junghan !"

Ya ampun ! Ujung hidungku hampir menyentuh hidungnya. Dengan cepat kubetulkan posisi dudukku ke posisi sempurna. Oh God ! Apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini ?

" kalau tak terjadi apa apa, syukurlah "

Ku ambil cangkir teh dihadapanku dan menyesap sedikit isinya.

" Joshua ". " Junghan"

"JINX !". "JINX "

" JINX AGAIN ". "JINX LAGI "

" Hahahhahahah "

Bagaimana bisa kami saling bicara bersamaan seperti ini. Hahahhaha

" kau saja yang bicara duluan,Junghan "

" ... Itu.. kakimu. Apa sudah baikan ?"

Kakiku ? Saat aku berlari ke Cafe ini, kedua lututku kembali terasa sakit. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak terlalu sakit.

" It's okay Junghan. Hanya keseleo sedikit. Sudah biasa. "

" ohh.. lalu apa yang mau kau katakan ?"

" Kau ada waktu kosong di hari minggu besok ?"

Junghan membuka note yang ada di handphonenya. " ada, kau mau kutemani ke mana "

Well, aku agak terkejut. Bagaimana dia tahu aku ingin memintanya menemaniku ?

" besok eomma ku akan menikah. Tolong temani aku disana. "

" wah ! Chukkae ! hmm ... sepertinya kau sudah baikan dengan eommamu ya ? Baiklah aku akan menemanimu."

" thanks Junghan "

.

.

.

Sepertinya Lee ahjussi adalah orang yang cukup terkenal. Sedari tadi banyak kolega bisnis seperti CEO dari perusahaan terkenal datang dan mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya dengan eomma ku. Tapi dimana Junghan ? Di saat seperti ini kau malah belum menampakan diri.

" Where are you, Junghan... "

 _PUKK_

Kurasakan seseorang tiba tiba menepuk pundakku.

" Kau sedang menunggu siapa ?"

" Ah, Sunbae! Jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu ! " ternyata hanya Woozi Sunbae. Aku pikir Junghan telah datang.

" Apa kau sangat bersemangat sampai tak bisa tidur semalam ?"

" Huh ? How do you know?"

" semalam sebelum pertandingan kemarin kau juga begitu. Kantung matamu terlihat menyedihkan "

Reflek, kuraba kedua kantung mataku. Benar juga, sepertinya itu sedikit membesar.

" Aku ingin menemui kakak sepupuku sebentar. Ah, kau boleh memanggilku hyung saat dirumah " Ucap Woozi Sunbae sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Ternyata dia cukup orangnya tak sekaku yang kukira.

" Hyung ? Jadi dia hyungmu ? Whoaah aku baru tau"

Terdengar suara Junghan dari belakangku. Akhirnya dia datang juga.

"Jung !-...han..."

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari penampilannya. Hanya kemeja broken white polos dan celana khaki sewarna biru pucat lengkap dengan jas yang sewarna. Rambut blond ash nya yang selalu dikuncir kini dibiarkan tergerai. I can't tell he is Junghan or an angel. I must got a full health check up.

" Hey Joshua ! Apa eommamu akan menikah dengan appa dari Woozi ? Joshuaaa "

Tangan Junghan yang melambai lambai di depan mukaku akhirnya membuatku berhenti melamun.

" ..y-ya ? Kau bilang apa barusan ?"

" hhuh, aku bilang, apa Woozi sunbae akan jadi hyungmu ?"

" ya begitulah, tapi kau bisa rahasiakan hal ini ?"

Junghan mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba untuk mencerna kata kataku. Sudah kukira dia pasti merasa aneh dengan permintaanku.

" Wae ?"

" aku hanya merasa tak nyaman. Dan aku rasa Woozi hyung juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. "

" Ne ne, arraseo. "

.

.

.

Hari ini Woozi Sunbae, ah, Hyung mengizinkan kami semua bolos sekolah. Ini sebagai hadiah untuk team basket kami yang lolos ke seperempat final nasional. Segera setelah menghabiskan segelas susu dan setangkup toast , aku memasang sepatu lari di kedua kakiku.

Aghh... kedua lututku masih terasa sakit. Mungkin ini karena cedera saat pertandingan melawan TS High School kemarin. Aku yang tiba tiba mendapat pass dari Junghan langsung memaksa untuk menshoot bola dari daerah three point. Fortunately, bola itu masuk namun aku mendarat dengan posisi kaki yang tidak pas. Setelah itu aku langsung ambruk dan berteriak kencang saking sakitnya. Ini tidak biasanya karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan cedera lutut sebelumnya. Dan karena itu juga aku dicadangkan di third quarter. Rasanya dicadangkan di dua pertandingan berturut turut itu sangat memalukan bagiku.

Kalau begini aku hanya bisa berjalan santai saja, tidak jogging seperti biasanya. Berjalan jalan di sekitar apartemen saja juga tak apa. Hahh lumayan, menghirup udara segar di pagi hari

Hey ? Seems like i've seen that black hoodie before. What's that person doing to that bike ? Itu seperti sepeda pengantar susu. Hey hey ! Dia langsung kabur !

" Hai Joshua ! "

" oh, Junghan ? Sedang apa kau disini ? "

" mengantar susu" jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kepalanya. Di kepalanya ada topi snapback dengan motif sapi. Dengan lonceng kecil yang lucu.

" Aku duluan ! Tinggal 1 pesanan lagi yang belum diantar. Ppai ppai !"

Mengantar susu ? Pengantar susu ! Oh my god ! !

" JUNGHAN ! "

Terlambat, dia sudah mengendarai sepedanya dengan cepat. Ini gawat !

" JUNGHAN ! STOP IT RIGHT NOW ! !"

" JOSHUA ! ! ! INI TAK BISA BERHENTI "

" HANG IN THERE !"

UGHH kupaksakan kakiku untuk mengejar sepeda Junghan. Aku harus menghadang depan sepedanya ! OH NO ! Di arah itu terdapat beberapa anak tangga yang cukup curam !

" JOSHUA ! !"

BRRRAAKKK ! ! !

" AAAGGGHHH "

Sakit ! Ini sakit sekali ! Lututku hah haah .. sakit...

" Joshua ! Joshua ! Buka matamu ! JOSHUA !"

 **-TBC-**

 **Sebulan lebih TT^TT mianhaeyo yeorobun !**

 **Dan sebagai gantinya, ini 4k buat kalian, hikseu.**

 **Makasih udah nungguin sampe lumutan berkerak dan jamuran nunggu update-an . Aku tau bagaimana rasanya T^T. Kalian hebat !**

 **Jeonghannienoona** : udah lanjuutt hehheh

 **Merlin462** : wah, author gak bisa jamin ^^ Gomawo

 **Parkcheonsafujoshi** : gomawoo ! Junghan emang manis bgt. Btw minyoon di SMA manis juga kok ^^. (Psst, V gatel sama Junghan di ISAC, modus iketin rambut )yang penting lanjut kan *alesan* Gomawoo ^^

 **Eviana689** : stock jihan moment masih banyaaakkk huehehe semangat juga ! !

 **270** : udah lanjutt nih . Sekarang 4k *yeay* . Terimakasih kembali x1000 hahhaha

 **Reiya . Zuanfu** : kalo dipikir pikir kejam banget ya author nyiksa Jisoo ^^" tapi soal ending JiHan author gak bisa janji ya huehehehe *sok misterius* Liburnya udah lewat ._. Mian~ Tapi ini author kasih 4k buat kamu :D * puppy smile dari woozi*

 **Wiwi winarti** : ini lanjutannyaaa ~ ^^

 **Nabilaaa** : maaf ya kembaran(?) *woozi muntah* baru update hehehhe

 **Hlyeyenpls** : Gomawo~ ini udaha da lanjutannya :D

 **Makasih reader-deul yang udah setia nunggu, reviewer yang setia nulis kritik, saran dan ikut gila gilaan bareng. Yang klik fav dan follow, semoga bukan salah pencet atau layarnya ke gesek gesek ^^" huehehe *ya kali***

 **Gomawo~**

 **See you in the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annyeong ! Chap 8 in da house ! Hmm semakin kesini aura ffnya semakin mencekam.-. Karena udah mendekati akhir nih, huaaa -emmmpph *disumpel headband hoshi***

 **So, Enjoy !**

 **Oh My Ghost**

" JUNGHAN ! STOP IT RIGHT NOW ! !"

" JOSHUA ! ! ! INI TAK BISA BERHENTI "

" HANG IN THERE !"

UGHH kupaksakan kakiku untuk mengejar sepeda Junghan. Aku harus menghadang depan sepedanya ! OH NO ! Di arah itu terdapat beberapa anak tangga yang cukup curam !

" JOSHUA ! !"

 _BRRRAAKKK ! ! !_

" AAAGGGHHH "

Sakit ! Ini sakit sekali ! Lututku hah haah .. sakit...

" Joshua ! Joshua ! Buka matamu ! JOSHUA !"

.

.

.

Hmm ... haus... rasanya seperti sudah berhari hari tidak minum.

" Joshua! kau sudah sadar ! Dokter ! Yeobo, Panggil dokter sekarang !"

Ah, itu suara eomma. Kututup saja lagi kedua mataku. Kenapa eomma sudah ribut pagi pagi seperti ini. It's too early to have an argu- Tunggu! Pagi ?

" Where's Junghan ?!"

"Junghan ?" Eomma melempar pandangan bingung kearahku. Begitu juga Lee Ahjussi- ah, Abeoji.

" Dia, dia, Apa dia selamat ? No , I have to make sure that he's safe now " Segera kusibak selimut diatas tubuhku dan-

" AH !"

BRUUGH

" Joshua-ya !"

-aku terjatuh...

A-apa yang terjadi... kakiku ... kenapa tak bisa ..

" Tenanglah sebentar, Joshua "

" What's wrong with my foot ?

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut abeoji ataupun eomma. Bahkan Abeoji tetap diam saat beliau menggendongku dan menidurkan ku kembali diatas ranjang. Rupanya sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit.

" Jawab aku, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?"

" Joshua, Tenanglah sebentar, ne ?"

Kutepis tangan eomma yang berusaha mengusap pundakku.

" Apa aku pantas untuk merasa tenang sekarang ?"

Blam..

" Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Joshua. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, saya akan memeriksa keadaan Joshua dahulu. "

Datang dua orang dokter, yang cukup muda kurasa, dan seorang perawat dengan sebuah tray berisi obat dan alat alat masuk ke ruanganku. Salah satu dokter dengan tulisan 'Kim Seokjin' di jas putihnya memeriksa denyut jantung, kedua mataku dan juga kedua lututku. Aku baru sadar kalau kedua kakiku terbalut kain kasa. Ada noda merah darah diatasnya.

"Wah, luka jahitannya sedikit terbuka. Apa kau begitu excited saat kau sadar? Padahal baru Perawat Han, tolong buka kain ini. "

Perawat itu langsung menggunting kain kasa dikakiku dan membuat jahitan di lututku terlihat jelas.

"Untung saja efek bius masih bekerja. Kalau tidak ini akan terasa sakit sekali. " ucap Kim uisa saat membersihkan luka dilututku dan menutupnya dengan kain kasa baru

" kurangi sedikit semangat mu itu. Okay ? Nantinya aku atau perawat lain akan datang satu minggu lagi untuk membersihkan luka jahitmu. Mungkin 2 minggu kemudian, saat lukanya sudah mengering, kakimu akan di beri brace. Sampai saat itu, jangan menggerakkan kedua kakimu. Arraseo ?"

" Tapi, aku ada pertandingan basket 2 hari lagi. Pertandingan itu sangat penting"

Aku melihat dokter yang satu lagi berbicara dengan abeoji. Entah apa yang dokter itu katakan, hingga eomma dan abeoji meninggalkanku bersama dua dokter ini. Dimana aku pernah melihat dokter itu ? AH! Bukankah dia sepupu Woozi hyung ?

" Wonwoo hyung ?"

" annyeong ! Hehe oraemaniya Joshua! Bagaimana kabarmu- ah !Sepertinya kabarmu tidak baik baik saja haha "

Wonwo hyung tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya. Ada apa dengan orang ini, his joke was too lame ._.

 _CLAPP !_

Oh my God ! Tepukan tangannya mengagetkan saja !

" Nah, sekarang " Wonwoo hyung menarik sebuah kursi ke dekat ranjangku dan duduk diatasnya. " aku dan Kim Uisanim- "

" Jin saja "

" okay, aku dan Jin hyung akan menjelaskan semua tentang lututmu. Apa kau punya pertanyaan ?"

" Hyung, apa yang terjadi dengan kakiku?. Can i still play basketball after i get out from this hospital ? How long it'll be ? Ini cuma cedera biasa kan? So i still could join the league in next two days "

" Wow..wow~ Slow it down, boy! aku baru tahu kau juga bisa freestyle rap. Hmm.. pertama, tentang lututmu, Jin hyung yang akan menjelaskannya padamu." Wonwo hyung menyalakan tv di hadapanku dan menghubungkan dengan ipadnya secara wireless. Lalu memberikan Ipadnya ke Jin

" Jisoo, kau seorang atlit basket? "

" I am "

" berarti kau rajin latihan basket, terutama gerakan menshoot. Benar ?"

Aku mengangguk.

" selalu "

" berapa lama kau berlatih setiap harinya ?

" 5 atau 6 jam. Kadang hanya 3 jam "

" sekarang perhatikan tv itu. "

Terlihat sebuah animasi sendi dan otot lutut di layar tv yang berada dihadapanku.

Cedera Overuse ? Tendinitis patella ?

" apa maksud kalimat itu, Uisa?"

" panggil Jin hyung saja. Jadi begini, cedera overuse adalah cedera yang terjadi karena otot tersebut digunakan secara berlebihan dan terus menerus. Pada kasusmu itu terjadi di tendon patella "

Muncul animasi lain saat Jin hyung menggeser slide di ipad miliknya.

 **Tendinitis patella adalah cedera yang sangat umum terjadi ketika tendon patela mendapatkan tekanan secara berulang-ulang. Sedikit tekanan akan sedikit merobek tendon yang dapat diperbaiki oleh tubuh. Tapi ketika robekan bertambah banyak, akan menyebabkan rasa sakit dari peradangan dan melemahnya tendon**.

" intinya tendon patella yang ada di lututmu mengalami peradangan. Tapi, ada hal yang menarik "

" apa itu ?"

" pertama kali kau kesini, kau didiagnosa mengalami cedera ACL. "

Slide di tv berganti dengan slide baru.

 **Cedera Anterior Cruciate Ligament (ACL) adalah salah satu ligamen yang sering sobek pada lutut. Ligamen ini menghubungkan bagian atas dan bawah tulang-tulang kaki dan membantu menjaga lutut berada pada tempatnya. Jika terjadi kerusakan pada ACL, lulut akan terasa sangat sakit dan mungkin bisa menyebabkan seorang pemain pensiun dari olah raga bola basket. Setelah mengalami cedera ACL, beberapa pemain masih dapat terus bermain bola basket tanpa melakukan operasi.**

Pe-pensiun ? Maksudnya ? Aku tak bisa bermain basket lagi ?

 **Kerusakan ACL hanya dapat diperbaiki dengan menggantinya menggunakan tendon yang berasal dari bagian lain tubuh. Gold standar rekonstruksi ACL adalah dengan menggunakan tehnik arthroskopi. Tendon yang digunakan berasal dari tubuh sendiri (Autograf), yang sering digunakan adalah ligament patella dan harmstring**

" ada dua cedera sekaligus di lututmu. Dan saat aku mengoperasi lututmu , aku menemukan tendon patella milikmu dalam keadaan radang parah. Jadi aku tak bisa menggunakan ligamennya untuk merekonstruksi ACL lututmu. Dan hal ini membuat recovery lututmu semakin sulit "

...Jangan bilang...

" apa lututku bisa sembuh ?

" Tentu, tapi kemungkinannya hanya 5 persen lututmu akan kembali normal. Dan kau, mau tak mau, harua berhenti dari basket" Wonwoo hyung yang akhirnya membuka suaranya. " aku tahu kau sangat menyukai basket, Woozi yang memberitahuku. Tenang saja, kau masih sangat muda. Tubuhmu akan lebih cepat sembuh dari yang kau kira "

... duniaku runtuh saat itu juga...

 **[[FLASHBACK OFF]]**

.

.

.

[[" _JUNGHAN ! STOP IT RIGHT NOW ! !"]]_

 _[[" JOSHUA ! ! ! INI TAK BISA BERHENTI "]]_

 _[[" HANG IN THERE !"]]_

 _[[" JOSHUA ! !"]]_

 _[[BRRRAAKKK ! ! !]]_

 _[[" AAAGGGHHH "]]_

 _[[" Joshua ! Joshua ! Buka matamu ! JOSHUA !"]]_

" JOSHUA ! Haahh..haah..haah "

Junghan terbangun dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar seakan dia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Diedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Tidak ada sepeda, atau orang yang terjatuh saat menolongnya. Jam di dinding bahkan masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

 _Hanya mimpi_

" Tapi mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Ugh.. kepalaku.. "

Saat Junghan mengingat seseorang yang ada dia mimpinya semalam, mendadak kepala Junghan terasa seperti di pukul berkali kali dengan palu besar. Pandangannya juga terganggu dengan kilasan-kilasan cepat dari mimpi itu.

Sambil berpegangan pada dinding rumahnya, Junghan berjalan ke arah kotak obat di atas meja belajarnya. Beberapa pil putih terjatuh di lantai saat Junghan membuka tutup botol obatnya. Di telannya 2 pil putih ke dalam mulutnya, tanpa air sedikitpun.

" Haaah... " Junghan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan duduk sambil memeluk kakinya. Kilasan kilasan dari mimpi, entah itu mimpi atau kenangannya, perlahan mulai menghilang. Ia pun sudah bisa menarik nafas dengan lebih ringan. Namun ada satu kata yang masih terdengar jelas di telinga Junghan. Tanpa sadar mulut Junghan menggumamkan kata itu

" ..Joshua.. joshua...joshua.."

" Junghan ? Kau sudah bangun ? What are you doing in here "

Mungkin karena suara berisik tadi, Jisoo jadi terbangun dan menghampiri Junghan yang terduduk di bawah meja belajarnya.

 _GREPP_..

" Jisoo... "

" A-ada apa, Junghan " Jisoo sedikit kaget dengan Junghan yang tiba tiba memeluknya. Hampir saja dia terjungkal kebelakang. Junghan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jisoo, menghirup wanginya dalam dalam.

 _Wangi ini sangat familiar._

" Buseong... aku takut, aku tak tau karena apa. yang jelas aku merasa ketakutan sekarang. Maaf, tapi bisakah kau tetap seperti ini untuk sementara. Eum ?"

 _Aku takut ... rasanya seperti akan kehilangan sesuatu yang penting bagiku..._

Jisoo mengelus elus punggung dan rambut Junghan yang tergerai. " Tenanglah, Junghan. Aku takkan kemana mana"

Junghan melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan menatap ke dalam mata Jisoo. Kata kata Jisoo barusan sepertu menjawab apa yang di pikiran Junghan.

 _Kau bisa membaca hatiku ?_

" you don't believe me ?"

Junghan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya kepelukan Jisoo.

 _Aku percaya_

.

.

.

" bagaimana kabarmu, Junghan?" Ucap Wonwoo sambil menghempaskan badannya di kursi empuk di depan Junghan. " Kau datang sendiri ? Dimana Woozi ?"

" cukup baik, hyung . Aku merasa tak enak kalau selalu diantarkan Woozi sunbae. Eumm tapi..."

" Tapi ? " tanya Wonwoo sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir yang ada di depan Junghan. " Silahkan "

Kedua mata Junghan menatap ke dalam cangkir teh yang dipegangnya.

" Aku mengalami mimpi yang sama selama satu minggu. Apa itu wajar ?"

" Hal itu pasti menjurus ke peristiwa yang ingin kau lupakan. Apa isi mimpi itu ?"

" aku menabrak seseorang dengan sepeda dan dia tak sadarkan diri. "

" apa kau mengenali orang itu ?"

Junghan menggeleng lemah " aku tidak dapat mengingat wajahnya. Hanya saja, terkadang, aku menggumamkan namanya saat terbangun. Georg-? Aniya, Jo-? Joan ? AGGH ! "

" Junghan ?!"

Sakit di kepala Junghan kembali kambuh. Untunglah dia selalu membawa obatnya kemananpun. Dengan cepat dia memasukkan 2 pil putih ke dalam mulutnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian sakit di kepalanya berangsur menghilang.

" Tenang saja, aku selalu membawanya kemana mana "

Mata tajam Wonwoo menatap botol obat yang dipegang Junghan. " boleh kulihat sebentar ?"

" Eh ? Ini ? " alis Junghan sedikit terangkat saat ia memberikan botol obat itu ke Wonwoo

Wonwoo sedikit mengguncangkan botol obat itu, mengira ngira jumlah pil didalamnya. Dikeluarkan satu butir pil dari dalam botol itu oleh Wonwoo. Samar, ada ekspresi curiga dan bertanya tanya dari wajah Wonwoo. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, pupil mata Wonwoo terlihat sedikit membesar. Dan dimasukkannya lagi pil tadi kedalam botol obat.

 _Bukan obat ini yang kuresepkan untuk Junghan. Kandungan satu pil ini 5x lipat dari pil yang aku resepkan_.

" Dalam seminggu ini, berapa kali kau merasa sakit di kepalamu ?"

" err, setiap bangun pagi dan 3 kali saat berada di sekolah. Waeyo ? Apa itu tidak wajar ? "

" Aniya "

 _Yang tidak wajar itu darimana kau bisa mendapat obat ini._

" kau pernah berhalusinasi tentang isi mimpimu. seakan mimpi itu ada di depan matamu saat kau tidak tidur"

" Ne... beberapa menit setelah meminum obat itu. Tapi hanya sebentar tak sampai 10 detik kurasa. "

 _Itu pasti efek obat itu._

" hmmm, minggu lalu , apa kau menghindari Seungcheol ? Minggu lalu kau bilang dulu pernah menghindarinya juga. "

" eum, Kau benar hyung. Entah mengapa kalau di dekatnya aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tapi aku tak tau apa itu "

Wonwoo mencatat beberapa tambahan pernyataan Junghan di catatan notenya.

" kusarankan kau berusaha untuk melawan itu. "

Junghan menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan heran " Melawan ?"

" Kau harus keluar dari zona nyamanmu. Secara psikologi, kau sedang bersembunyi dari kenangan burukmu. Kau harus bisa keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu . Itu tujuan dari terapi yang kau jalani sekarang "

" Ne, arraseo. Aku akan berusaha semampuku "

" Bagus, aku suka semangatmu !" Ucap Wonwoo sambil menepuk pelan kepala Junghan.

" Dan ini, aku mengganti tidak usah menghabiskan obat lama. Langsung kau beli, ya ?"

Junghan menerima secarik kertas resep yang diberikan Wonwoo.

" Dibaliknya ada nomorku. Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau kau ingin bercerita atau apapun "

" Gamsahamnida, Hyung !"

" Ne, ne. Kau harus datang lagi minggu depan !"

,

.

.

KRIIIIIIINGGG !

Ah, akhirnya jam belajar telah selesai. Aneh, hari ini aku tidak mengalami halusinasi lagi. Syukurlah, aku jadi tak perlu beristirahat di ruang kesehatan lagi. Karena suasana hatiku sedang enak, bagaimana kalau hari ini kujalankan saran dari Wonwoo hyung. Berhenti menghindari Seungcheol.

 _PAAKK ! ! !_

" Seungcheol !"

" Aaw ! Kau kenapa Junghan ! Tepukanmu keras juga " kata Seungcheol sambil mengusap usap pundaknya.

" hehehe mian. Apa kau ada waktu kosong sehabis pulang sekolah ?"

Seungcheol menatapku sebentar lalu memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya. " hmm... tidak ada latihan hari ini. Memangnya ada apa ? Kau mau ku temani ke suatu tempat ?"

" emm.. keuge emm.. tentang cafe yang kau katakan waktu itu "

" Ah, Seventeen Cafe ! tempat kau kerja part time ! "

" nde ! Bisa kau antar aku kesana ?. Kalau dipikir pikir, aku kan karyawan disana, tapi sudah seminggu lebih bolos kerja hehe "

" boleh, ayo !" Tangan Seungcheol mengacak rambutku sebentar dan menggenggam tanganku. " Kachiga".

" A-ah.. ne "

Aku bisa melihat senyum lebar di wajah Seungcheol saat ia menarik tanganku ke gerbang sekolah. Wajahnya begitu cerah, berbeda dengan seminggu terakhir. Dia selalu menampakkan senyum, yang aku tahu dengan jelas itu dipaksakan, setiap aku berusaha menghindarinya.

Duuh, rasa khawatir itu muncul lagi. Apa semua akan baik baik saja ? Hush hush ! Hilangkan semua pikiran negatifmu Junghan. Semua akan baik baik saja, gwaenchana~

" Seungcheol-ah "

Seungcheol meenoleh ke arahku. "eum, wae ? Apa kau merasa lelah? Tenang, letak Seventeen Cafe dekat dengan sekolah kita. Sebentar lagi sampai."

" Aniya, hmm mianhae. Seminggu ini sikapku pasti terlihat aneh sekali, kan ? Mian..."

" Aissh ! Aku kira ada apa " tangannya kembali mengacak acak rambutku " Gwaenchana, aku mengerti. Ini pasti sulit untukmu juga. "

" Gomawo..."

" Gomawo ? aku kan belum bilang kalau aku memaafkanmu." Seungcheol menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia bahkan mulai berlari meninggalkanku.

" A-ah ! Yakk ! Choi Seungcheol ! Jangan kabur !"

Aigoo, dia cepat juga ! Hei hei ! Kenapa dia menyebrang jalan ?

" Aku sampai duluan !" Teriak Seungcheol aambilnm melambaikan kedua tangannya saat dia sudah sampai di seberang jalan. Kulihat papan reklame toko yang berada di belakang Seungcheol, Seventeen Cafe.

" Gidaryo ! !" Teriakku balik saat aku menyebrang jalan.

" JUNGHAN, AWAS ! !"

eh ? Kenapa ? AH ! Mobilnya sudah terlalu dekat !

CIIIIITTTTT ! ! !

. . . Seolma. . .

" Junghan ! Junghan ! Syukurlah kau tidak sampai tertabrak mobil tadi !"

. . . Itu tidak mungkin kan ?. . .

" Junghan, kenapa kau diam saja ? Apa kau masih shock ? Mau kuantar ke rumah saki-"

.

.

.

Segera setelah Jungahn tak sadarkan diri, Seungcheol langsung menghubungi 911 dan membawa Junghan ke rumah sakit.

Dokter telah memeriksa Junghan dan ia mengatakan Junghan tidak mengalami cedera sedikitpun. Shock yang membuatnya pingsan. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Junghan begerak.

" Junghan ! Kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah. Tadi kau hampir aaja ditabrak dengan mobil. Tenang saja, sekarang kau ada di ugd "

Junghan hanya diam, kemudian dia berusaha untuk mendudukkan badannya dan menatap kosong ke mata Seungcheol.

"...Seungcheol... "

" Nde ?"

"... kenapa kau lakukan itu..."

" Eoh ?Apa maksudmu, Junghan ?"

" KATAKAN PADAKU KENAPA WAKTU ITU KAU LAKUKAN SEMUA ITU ! KENAPA ! " Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Junghan.

Tentu saja Seungcheol menatap Junghan dengan ekspreai bingung." Aku benar benar tak mengerti-"

" Aku sudah ingat semua, tentang Joshua, kau, basket, semua ! "

" Junghan, aku-"

Kali ini airmata sudah meluncur bebas dari kedua mata Junghan." Aku membencimu Seungcheol. Sangat. Aku membencimu seungcheol... aku benci.. hiķs.. "

" Sshh.. Junghan.. " Perlahan Seungcheol mendekap tubuh kecil Junghan yang terlihat rapuh dan mulai bergetar menahan tangis." Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu "

" haaa... kenapa? Jawab aku, kenapa ? Kenapa harus kau ... kenapa... " ucap Junghan samar karena posisi wajahnya yang menghadap ke dada Seungcheol. Tangan Junghan memukul lemah dada Seuncheol, berusaha untuk melepas pelukan itu tapi rasanya tubuh Junghan sudah terlalu lemah.

" Mianhae, Junghan. Mianhae, saranghae "

Seongcheol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengar isakan Junghan semakin keras. " aku membencimu ... benci.. "

 **-TBC-**

 **Hayoolohh ! ! ! Junghan nangis loohh. Nah loohh, reader-deul jadi makin bingung. Sebenernya Seungcheol abis ngapain Junghan ? Hueehehhehe.**

 **Nah udah ada yang ngeh dengan apa yang terjadi ?. Inget, masih ada kemungkinan lain. Pelaku dari terror yang diterima Junghan belum ketauan. Yang jelas dia udah pernah muncul dan bukan cast baru, hohohoho Author udah kasih clue terlalu banyak disini. Apa ? Seungcheol ? Yakin ? Chan ? Uri Channie ? Yakin ? maaf reader-deul, tapi author suka sensasi saat ngebuat orang lain penasaran ( bakar aja ni author kurang ajar )**

 **Buat akang Josh, yang kuat yakk . Penderitaanmu belum selesai kang .**

 **Maafin gw ya, kang Josh ! Ampuni carrot yang satu ini**

 **Oh, iya. Buat segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kedokteran dan psikologi. Author cuma cari referensi di google ( salah satu alesan update molor hehe mian). Kalo ada yang lebih tau, boleh tuh dikoreksi hehhe...**

 **hlyeyenpls** : haiiii! Bener banget ! Si joshua disini suka juga sama Junghan !

 **parkcheonsafujoshi** : oh ya ? Mudah mudahan alurnya beda, hehe. Ini lanjutannya kak ! Yoohooo.. makasih dah nunggu update terus, duh terhura

(p.s : kenapa taehyung ikut mbc bromance itu sih... #maaf #curhatsimultifandom)

 **Evie17gyu** : engga kok, Joshua masih sehat, tapi... huaaa ampuni author, Joshua-ssi ! . Maaf lagi gak punya uang buat bayar toll , heheh. Maaf lagi kalo abis baca chap ini malah bikin frustasi :D

 **Chelle** : iiiiiiiii ! Uuuu, intinya sih, dulu itu Junghan di teror sama sasaeng nya Seungcheol. Tapi, sekarang tidak. Terimakasih klinik tong vang xin qi *krikkrik* *woozi dah siap siap nge gebuk pake gitar *

Yah, rumit lah pokoknya.

.

 **Makasih banyak ya buat reviewnya :D dan jangan bosen buat nunggu update ff OMG, ngetik review ff OMG, promosi ke tetangga *eh* ya sekali kali gak papa kali ,"**

 **SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER !**


	9. Chapter 9

_**" Kau membohongiku kan ?"**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau malah diam, Seunhcheol !**_

 _ **" Jawab aku Seungcheol ! Sebenarnya aku bukan pacarmu kan ? "**_

.

.

.

[[Flashback on]]

Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat petugas ambulance membawa Joshua ke dalam ambulance. Aku ingin ikut bersamanya menuju rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan, yang aku bisa lakukan hanya terus berdoa sambil memejamkan mata, semoga Joshua baik baik saja. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Ya ampun Junghan, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ? Kenapa kau malah menghadang sepedaku, Joshua. Kenapa...bagaimana...ah,Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan Joshua.

.

.

.

" Nak, dimana Joshua ?! "

Syukurlah eomma dan appa Joshua sudah datang. " Di-di sana " dengan gemetar tanganku menunjuk salah satu ranjang di ruang UGD.

Mereka berdua segera menghampiri ranjang Joshua, sementara aku masih terdiam disini.

" Junghan !"

" ...Seungcheol !" Aku reflek memeluk erat Seungcheol yang datang dengan wajah khawatir. Aku menelponnya segera setelah Joshua masuk UGD. " Eottokhae... hiks nan eottokhae, Seungcheol-ah... Joshua tertabrak karena aku... Joshua ... hiks pabo.. aku benar benar bodoh... hiks.. eottokhae... ".

" Ssshh... ini bukan salahmu. Uljima, ne ? "

.

.

.

Kututup dan kukunci semua jendela dan pintu dirumahku. Surat surat ancaman itu masih ada di saku celanaku. Ya, aku berbohong pada Joshua saat di kafe kemarin. Surat surat itu masih berdatangan, ke rumahku. Entah bagaimana orang itu tau alamatku. Saat kubuka lagi surat itu, jari jariku bergetar hebat. Bahkan kakiku terasa lemas. Kujatuhkan badanku lalu meringkuk di bawah meja belajarku dan kupeluk kedua lututku. Bagaimana ini... Bagaimana kalau keadaan Joshua bertambah parah ?

 _" Yaak.. haah .. haa.. ayo pulang, Joshua ! Aku sudah capeek !"_

 _DUNKK_

 _Bola basket yang tadi di tangan Joshua berhasil masuk dengan mulus kedalam ring._

 _" Just a minute, okay Junghan ?"_

 _" satu menitmu itu lama sekaliii !" Ucap Junghan sambil mendudukkan badannya di lapangan basket di pinggir Sungai Han._

 _" Hahahaa... okay okay ! I got it "_

 _Joshua menghampiri Junghan dan duduk disampingnya. " boleh kuminta air minummu ? Ah,segar.. thanks"_

 _" kau sangat suka dengan basket ya ?"_

 _" is that a question ? " jawab Joshua sambil memutar bola basket di atas jari telunjuknya._

 _" Jawab saja, Josh "_

 _Bola basket itu masih berputar di jari Joshua._

 _" Bukan hanya suka. Basket itu ... alasanku untuk hidup ? Something like that. Aku bisa menemukan semangat hidup setelah Dad meninggal karena basket. Aku bisa punya mimpi karena basket. Aku mungkin bisa gila kalau tidak bisa bermain basket. Kupikir lebih baik mati daripada tidak bermain basket selamanya " Tatapan Joshua terpaku pada bola di jarinya._

 _" sama, aku juga suka basket seperti Appa. Dengan bermain basket, aku merasa selalu dekat dengan Appa. Aku harap suatu saat nanti bisa menjadi pemain basket nasional. Itu pasti keren " Ujar Junghan denang kedua mata menatap bintang bintang di langit._

 _" Hey, Junghan." Joshua menurunkan bola basket dari telunjuknya dan menatap ke arah Junghan. " Kita harus punya mimpi yang lebih besar lagi. Let's go to US, as an NBA player. Seperti Kobe Bryan. Call ?"_

 _" Call ! Dan kita harus memakai seragam yang sama. Dan kita ajak Seungcheol juga !"_

 _" Seungcheol ? "_

 _" Eum! Kita bertiga bisa jadi MVP terbaik, three musketeer !"_

 _" No. I don't want it. "_

 _" Wae ? Bukankah itu keren ?"_

 _"Cause i'm your one and only MVP, Yoon Junghan"_

 _" Dasar narsis !" Tangan Junghan langsung melempar handuk bekas keringatnya ke wajah Joshua._

 _" Hey ! Yoon Junghan !" Handuk itu kembali melayang ke arah wajah Junghan. Lebih tepatnya Joshua mengusap kasar wajah Junghan dengan handuk tadi._

 _" Yak ! Yak! Kkeumanhae, Jos-"_

 _" hahaha~"_

 _BRUGH_

 _" shua..."_

 _Kini posisi Joshua hampir menindih Junghan dengan kedua wajah yang nyaris bersentuhan. Untuk beberapa saat nafas Joshua terhenti saat matanya tepat menatap ke dalam mata Junghan. Ada sensasi hangat menyebar dari pipinya hingga ke ujung telinganya. Setelah beberapa detik, otak Joshua kembali bekerja menyuruh badannya menjauh dari Junghan_

 _" Ekhm.. Let's go home now... "_

 _" Nde, b-besok kita harus masuk pagi... Woozi sunbae... latihan pagi.. ya...Kaja !"_

Aku... aku takut... ini semua terjadi karena aku.. eomma... bagaimana ini...

Joshua celaka karena aku...

aku yang menyebabkan semua ini...

Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati...

seharusnya ..aku... hiks..

Bagaimana kalau.. kalau ...

Joshua... mianhae...

.

.

.

Sejak pagi itu, tidak ada lagi Joshua yang suka menerbarkan senyum hangat. Apalagi Joshua yang suka membuat orang lain tertawa dengan aksen americanya. Sekarang hanya Joshua yang dingin dan muram. Seluruh nyawanya seperti sudah terangkat dan meninggalkan raga yang dingin dan tak bisa apa-apa. Tatapan matanya selalu kosong dan bibir manis itu hanya terbuka saat ia ingin makan atau minum. Sesekali ada setetes- dua tetes airmata yang lolos dari kedua manik darkchoco miliknya. Tapi semenjak kemarin , nampaknya airmatanya pun sudah kering.

Sama seperti Junghan. Bagi Joshua, basket adalah oksigen dan seluruh nyawanya. Dan kini dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau Joshua takkan bisa bermain basket untuk selamanya. Tidak, Joshua tidak menyalahkan siapapun, apalagi Junghan, atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia hanya, hanya... yah... tak ingin ini semua terjadi. Kau mengerti,kan ? Joshua hanya ingin terus merasakan sensasi saat berlari sambil mendrible bola basket dan menampilkan three point shoot yang ia suka.

Bukannya Lee Ahjussi, ah maaf, Abeoji dan eommanya tak berada disisi Joshua untuk menghiburnya. Hanya saja semua kata kata dan perlakuan dari eommanya hanya ditanggapi seperti angin lalu. Joshua bahkan lebih dingin dibandingkan saat dia masih bersama appa dan eommanya sangat di Amerika.

Hari ini sudah 2 hari sejak insiden itu terjadi, juga hari dimana seharusnya Joshua ikut bertanding di seperempat final Interhigh bersama team SHS. Itu artinya sudah dua hari Joshua berdiam diri di dalam ruangan vvip dibrumah sakit itu. Karena itu Suster Kim mengajak Joshua berjalan jalan mengelilingi rumah sakit dengan kursi roda.

" Dokter rumah sakit sekalipun tak bagus jika terlalu lama di dalam rumah sakit, apalagi kau sebagai pasien " begitu kata Suster Kim tadi sebelum membantu Joshua naik di kursi rodanya.

Tidak ada kata kata penolakan atau persetujuan dari Joshua, ia bahkan tetap terdiam saat Suster Kim mendorong kursi rodanya ke arah taman rumah sakit. Tak satupun pertanyaan ringan, seperti dimana kau bersekolah, dari Suster Kim yang ditanggapi oleh Joshua.

" Kurasa kau ingin sendirian saja. Baiklah Joshua, kutinggal kau disini. 10 menit lagi aku akan kembali lagi. "

Kurang lebih setelah 3 menit Suster Kim meninggalkan Joshua sendiri di taman atap rumah sakit. tak ada aktifitas berarti yang dilakukan oleh Joshua selain bernafas dan mengedipkan mata sesekali.

Tiba - tiba datang seseorang namja berjaket kulit hitam dengan masker dan topi baseball yang menutupi matanya menghampiri Joshua dan mendorong kursi roda Joshua ke pinggir taman.

" Who are you " Tanya Joshua saat orang itu menghentikan kursi rodanya di dekat sebuah kursi taman. Kalimat pertamanya setelah insiden itu. Dilihatnya namja di hadapannya, dipunggung namja itu ada kotak gitar yang dipenuhi stiker-stiker nama band underground terkenal dan stiker berbau L.A.

Namja itu membuka masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. " hey, bro. Do you forget about me ? You didn't send me an email since last week. I even know about your accident from mom yesterday ! "

" You... " ada ekspresi tak percaya terpancar dari mata Joshua. Bagaimana orang itu bisa menemuinya disini ? " Did mom know about this ?"

" No, and i hope she won't know. So.. can we talk about you? " Mata namja itu menatap ke arah kaki Joshua. " I bet this is about Junghan again, right ? "

Ah, Junghan... bagaimana bisa Joshua melupakan namja manis itu selama di rumah sakit. Apa dia baik- baik saja ? Setelah insiden sepeda itu, apa sasaeng itu masih menerornya ?. " Hey ..."

" hmm, i'll put my ears on. Just take it slowly " Namja berjaket kulit itu melepaskan tali masker dari telinganya dan menatap wajah Joshua. Membuat sebagian wajah Namja itu terlihat jelas. Tapi topi baseball hitam itu masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

" Can i ask you a favor ?"

" 'bout what ? "

" Someday.. if i can't stand and walk like i used to, Can you look after Junghan for me ?"

Namja berjaket kulit itu menatap Joshua dengan tatapan aneh, lalu sedetik kemudian terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk pundak Joshua " Oh, C'mon dude. It's weird, you know. It seems like you're going to leave him and go far far away. Don't be so silly, I know you love him alot. And i'm sure your knee will be healed in no time. So there's no reason for me to look after Junghan. You also know that i can't stay forever in Korea, right ? Your jokes never fail to crack me up "

Wajah Joshua yang tetap datar sambil menatap lurus ke mata milik sesorang di hadapannya . Mau tak mau tatapan tajam Joshua membuat namja itu berhenti terkekeh dan terdiam " Ekhm, so... you're not joking about ... it ? About your favor ?"

" I am not. And i beg you . . . **Hyung** "

Sepasang mata kucing di balik topi baseball itu menatap balik ke dalam kedua mata kucing milik Joshua dengan manik cokelat terang yang sama persis dengan miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Team basket SHS berhasil lolos ke semifinal Interhigh kemarin dengan score telak 130-90. Terdengar aneh ? Memang itulah kekuatan yang sebenarnya dari team ini. Meskipun tanpa salah satu ace mereka Joshua, dan juga... Junghan.

Sejak insiden itu, Junghan terus mengurung diri di rumahnya. Hari ini dia mau masuk sekolahpun, itu karena rasa tak enak tak ikut pertandingan kemarin. Rencananya dia akan meminta maaf saat sesi latihan hari ini.

"Mianhaeyo, Sunbae... " Kepala Junghan tertunduk saat mengatakan maaf ke Woozi. Suaranya juga terdengar lirih.

" menurutmu klub ini hanya mainan, heh ?!"

" Aniya.." kata Junghan sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit " Mianhaeyo "

" Lain kali kau seperti ini, posisimu di small forward bisa digantikan oleh para junior. Kapan saja. Arraseo !"

" Ne.. arraseo, Sunbae "

 _DRAP DRAP DRAP !_

" yakk, semuanya. Aku diberitahu wali kelasku, Kim Saem, kalau Joshua masuk rumah sakit 3 hari yang lalu !" Teriak Hoshi saat ia baru saja datang ke ruang basket.

Semua orang langsung menatap Hoshi " Jjinja ? Kenapa ?"

" Aku tak tau, tapi Kim saem memberi alamat rumah sakit nya kepadaku tadi "

Mendengar hal itu, ujung jemari Junghan mulai bergetar. Di remasnya erat ujung kaos olahraga miliknya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita bersama sama menjenguknya sekarang ! Boleh kan, Woozi Sunbae ? Ayolah, kita baru saja selesai bertempur kemarin. " ucap Seungkwan sambil memasang muka memelasnya.

" Baiklah. Cepat ganti baju kalian "

"- NE ! SUNBAE !"

" Tapi dimana Seungcheol ? Apa dia bolos latihan lagi ? " Mata Seungkwan mencari sosok kapten mereka.

" Entahlah... mungkin ada urusan mendadak. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya "

.

.

.

 _Plukk.._

Tepat saat Junghan membuka loker miliknya, ada sebuah amplop terjatuh. Seperti de Javu, mendadak Junghan jadi teringat dengan surat ancaman yang pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Ada setetes dua tetes keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Junghan saat ia mengambil amplop itu dari lantai dan membuka isinya.

Mata Junghan membola saat ia membaca kalimat demi kalimat di surat itu. Kali ini isinya berbeda dengan surat-surat yang sebelumnya.

 **Membunuh seseorang bukan hanya dengan menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Membuat seseorang kehilangan semangat hidupnya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mati secara perlahan.**

 **Kau memang belum mati. Tapi karena kau, satu nyawa terancam mati. Congrats ! You're the murderer, Junghan. You already killed your beloved friend,**

 **JOSHUA HONG**

 **Bukankah KAU yang** **lebih pantas** **untuk MATI ?**

 **Sekarang nikmatilah rasa sakit di hatimu dan matilah dengan perlahan.**

 _I-ini...A-apa maksudnya...Joshua... Ani... maldo andwae... andwae...Joshua.._

Jemari Junghan bergetar hebat saat ia tanpa sadar meremas kertas surat itu di kedua tangannya. Hatinya mengiyakan isi surat itu, namun logikanya masih menyangkal. Junghan merasa semuanya benar-benar terjadi karena dirinya.

 _Ini.. tidak mungkin terjadi... Joshua.. apa dia ... tidak tidak !_

Satu tetes airmata akhirnya lolos dari mata kanan Junghan

" Hei Junghan ! kau sudah selesai ganti baju kan ? Ayo kita berangkat "

 _SRRAAK.._

" JANGAN! " Junghan menarik kasar tangannya yang baru saja dipegang oleh Hoshi.

" Junghan ?"

Tentu saja Hoshi kaget dengan reaksi Junghan yang tak biasa seperti itu. Ditambah sorot mata Junghan yang menghindari tatapan dari Hoshi

" ..m-ian.. kajja .."

Dengan terburu buru Junghan mendahului Hoshi yang masih menatap surat yang tadi terjatuh ke lantai.

" Hoshi ! Kau memanggil Junghan tapi kau sendiri malah lelet ! Cepat !" Suara teriakan falsetto Seungkwan memenuhi ruang ganti.

" Aisshh.. suara Seungkwan itu benar-benar ! Ne ! Aku datang !"

.

.

.

Hari ini Seungcheol memang berniat untuk bolos sekolah. Ia ingin menjenguk Joshua di rumah sakit. Sendiri, tanpa Junghan atau teman se teamnya. Jadi disinilah dia, berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat 30, kamar rawat Joshua. Seungcheol menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menenangkan hatinya. Ada firasat kalau sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi.

" Joshua.. aku datang la-...gi JOSHUA !"

Tidak ada Joshua di manapun, bahkan ranjangnya kosong. Hanya tirai jendela kamar yang bergoyang terhembus angin, memperlihatkan jendela yang dibuka lebar entah oleh siapa. Bukan itu yang membuat Seungcheol panik dan berlari ke arah jendela itu. Kursi roda Joshua kini berada tepat menghadap jendela." JOSHUAA!"

" A-ada apa dengan Joshua? Dimana dia?"

Seungcheol masih terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat seseorang masuk dan bertanya kepadanya.

" Junghan-ah..berhenti disitu! Ja-jangan kesini "

Tapi Junghan seakan akan tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Kakinya tetap melangkah ke arah jendela. Tepat setelah Junghan melihat ke bawah jendelah, pandangannya seketika kabur dan berubah menjadi gelap sebelum Seungcheol dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya yang mendadak kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri.

" Junghan ! JUNGHAN !"

 **TBC**

 **(A.N.1)**

 **Pertama tama, iya kang Josh meninggal , hikseu. Gara gara junghan/?, menurut reader-deul gimana ? Muehehe...**

 **Terus yang nemuin Joshua di rumah sakit itu siapa ? Cluenya hyung dan berbahasa inggris... hmmm... perlu diingatkan ini agak OOC yah~~ hmm hmm...**

 **Yasshh, alesan Sekop bohong disini belum dijelasin yah. Ada di next chap yuuhuu~~**

 **(A.N.2)**

 **AAAAA ! MIANHAE READER-DEUL ! *deep bow***

 **Sudah tiga bulan abang gak pulang-pulang *eh* Maaf banget baru update, maaf saya khilaf dan malah bikin ff baru *hehe*.**

 **Niat awal beneran pingin hiatus dulu sampe pengumuman snmptn ( ngarep banget ceritanya) tapi gagal... tangan saya gatel tapi kena WB untuk OMG, jadilah semi hiatus kkk ...(reader: gak lucu thor! *deathglare*)**

 **Chap ini sebenernya udah ngendap di hp dari februari akhir... tapi masih kasar...**

 **Kadang, suka ngelantur... buka profile di app fanfiction . Net ... ngeliat ff ko gak update-update... oh ini kan ff sendiri... rasanya pingin bisa nambah otomatis gitu... *bhaaakk***

 **Dan untuk chap selanjutnya, dipastikan molor... paling lambat pas author nangkring -diterima- di universitas... demi apa ini benar benar menguras emosi... belum sbmptn dan beberapa UTUL di beberapa univ...**

 **Makasih loh yang udah nunggu sampe tiga bulan lebih bang toyib tak pulang~~~ GAMSAHAMNIDA YEOREOBUN ~~**

 **Tetep yah, ff ini bakal tetep lanjut... gak bakal di hapus apalagi di nonactivated akunnya... karena sebelum jadi author, udah pernah (bahkan sampe sekarang) suka nemu ff yang ditunggu tunggu taunya gak dilanjut... dan nyesekknya tuh kaya pas liat teaser photo nya The8 ~~~gak nahan mz *OOT***

 **Dan karena tau rasanya di gituin (?) aku *tsaah pake aku* gak mau kaya gitu juga dong. Setuju ?**

 **Jeonghanienoona** : udah ada hint nya di chap ini kok ~~ nah, disini di tambahin lagi flashbacknya Josh :)

 **Parkcheonsafujoshi** : sayangnya bukan pelakunya *tsaah* bukan Seungcheol , hehe... hayo ditebak lagi .. dan sayangnya di chap ini gak ada Seunghan moment kkk.. next chap deh ya :)

 **InfntMyungsooRP** : waahh makasih banayk udah mau dateng :D maafkeun kesalahan pemilihin diksi ataupun autocorrect yang berlebihan *bilang aja typo parah thor* . Ayo sama sama Fighting buat ffnya ! Hehe~

 **Byunbaebybaechu** : aku jadi malu~~ makasih ya :) ini dateng nih lanjutannya~

 **Momori** : iya kasian... tapi anda belum beruntung, silahkan coba lagi kkk... maunya SeungHan atau JiHan ? Hayo~~ *ditimpuk gitar sama Uji*

 **RistiBoo** : Taaraaa ini lanjutannya... huhuhu... mianhaeyo... tapi chap ini malah tambah bikin kesel kkk .. *ditinju pake gerakan SVT-Chuck* makasih udah mau nunggu~ *deep bow**nangis kejer kaya hoshi*

 **Jihanship** : hmm baru tiga bulan lebih 4hari kok *maksa* kkk... update-annya udah ready nih sist. Demi kamu , author kebut nulis kkk.. Makasih banyak udah sabar nunggu update *deep bow**nangis sambil meluk Hongbin kaya Uji*

 **Lastly, maafin author, ya . Kalo kalo ada salah kata dan penulisan. Biar ntar isi jawaban pas sbmptn lancar dan langsung diterima ptn ~~ yuuhuu (ngarep)**

 **Mind to Review ? RnR juseyo~~**


	10. Chapter 10

Aku tak mengerti, baru kemarin aku masih bisa merasakan kuatnya kepalan tangannya yang mencengkram kerah bajuku, mata kucingnya yang berapi api menatapku seakan bisa menguliti semua kulitku. Kini yang terlihat hanya wajah tersenyumnya di sebuah foto berbingkai hitam di depan sana. Di dekat sebuah peti putih yang terbuka.

Ah, kini giliranku naik ke altar untuk memberikan mawar putih untuknya, sahabatku Joshua. Meski kedua matanya terpejam, wajahnya sangat teduh. Aku, aku benar benar tak bisa menatap wajahnya sekarang. Maaf, sekali lagi maafkan aku...

 _Kedua tangan Joshua menarik kerah Seungcheol ke arah wajahnya. " what if I weren't there, mungkin saja sekarang Junghan yang ada di ranjang ini asal kau tahu itu ! You moron !"_

 _" Mianhae "_

 _" Mian? Sorry you said? Hah! I don't need that melancholic word. Just go, " Joshua memberi sedikit jeda disini dan menegaskan kata yang akan diucapkannya " Leave him alone, Seungcheol"_

 _Kedua tangan Joshua melonggarkan cengkeramnya. Pancaran matanya ikut melunak, bahkan mulai berkaca kaca. " Aku mohon, Choi Seungcheol." Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan berkata lirih " I beg you "_

.

.

.

.

" Seungcheol-ah " Seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di dekat tangga altar memanggil nama Seungcheol. Itu Joshua eomma. Disampingnya berdiri Lee Ahjussi.

" Nde, Joshua eomma. "

" Terimakasih sudah datang, nak " Kesedihan tampak jelas sekali di wajahnya meskipun wanita itu mencoba untuk tersenyum saat berbicara dengan Seungcheol.

" Ah, ne..sudah seharusnya saya datang, Joshua adalah sahabat saya. "

Joshua eomma hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menyeka airmatanya. Lee Ahjussi memeluknya pelan dan mengusap usap punggung Joshua eomma untuk menenangkannya. Sepertinya tidak enak kalau berlama lama disini.

"saya pamit pulang dulu, permisi"

Tepat saat Seungcheol berjalan ke luar pintu rumah duka, seseorang berjaket kulit hitam dan bertopi baseball berlari kearah Seungcheol dan -

 _BRUUGH_

" Agh!"

Oeang itu menabrak pundak Seungcheol dengan elitnya. Kotak gitarnya bahkan ikut terjatuh.

" Uh! Sorry ! Are you okay ?" Tangan kirinya terulur untuk membantu Seungcheol berdiri.

" Nan gwaenchan-" kata kata Seungcheol terhenti saat melihat sebagian wajahnya yang sedikit tertutup topi baseball.

"Hah.. what a relief! Sorry i was in hurry" Senyum itu... dimana aku pernah melihatnya ? Kenapa senyum itu tampak familiar ?

Saat dia berbalik dan berlari ke arah Joshua eomma, baru Seungcheol tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendengar sedikit apa yang dibicarakan namja tadi.

" I'm sorry i was late. I just landed on LA when you called me yesterday. And i quickly took another flight to get back here! Sorry"

 _Benar... itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada kulit keras di telapak tangannya. Hanya jemarinya saja yang kasar. Dia benar benar seorang gitaris..._

 _...bukan pemain basket._

.

.

.

Aissh! Lagi lagi Junghan tidak bisa dihubungi. Sejak Joshua meninggal dua hari yang lalu, dia tidak mau bertemu denganku atau masuk sekolah. Bahkan bolos sekolah dan tidak keluar rumah. Untunglah lubang kucing di pintu rumah Junghan berguna sekarang, jadi aku bisa memberi Junghan makanan karena aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan memasak dengan kondisinya sekarang. Walaupun aku tak tahu apa makanan yang kuberikan akan dia makan.

Hey hey hey ! Kenapa barang barang Junghan ada di luar rumahnya? " Ahjumma ! Apa yang kau lakukan !"

" Apa lagi memangnya ? Ya mengeluarkan semua barang ini keluar !"

" Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan ini ahjumma! Apa Junghan setuju untuk pindah ? Kau harus bertanya dulu pada Junghan !"

Ahjumma itu malah melempar selimut futon Junghan ke arahku " bertanya pant*tku ! Dia sudah telat bayar uang sewa untuk bulan ini dan bulan kemarin ! " Whoa... Ahjumma ini galak juga.

" Memangnya berapa uang sewanya? Aku yang akan membayarnya" Akhirnya ahjumma itu berhenti mengeluarkan barang Junghan dan memperhatikanku.

" 600 ribu won " okay, aku punya cukup banyak uang di tabunganku. " perbulan!"

Nde ?! Ba-banyak juga...

" Ba-ik ! Aku bayar! Akan ku transfer uangnya. " Ku ambil smartphone ku dan kucatat nomor rekening Ahjumma itu.

" Igeo ! Uangnya sudah aku kirim ke rekening ahjumma. " Kutunjukkan layar smartphoneku kepada ahjumma. Ia hanya menangguk angguk mengerti. Apa dia benar benar mengerti tentang e-banking ?

" Ah ahjumma! dimana Junghan?" Ia belum terlihat sejak aku datang ke rumahnya.

" Molla! Dia tidak ada saat aku mengeluarkan barangnya. Terimakasih untuk bayarannya ya" jawab ahjumma sambil berlalu. Kemana Junghan pergi ? Kuharap dia hanya mencari angin di sekitar sini.

Okay, sekarang aku harus memasukkan barang barang Junghan kembali ke dalam. Ahjumma itu cukup kuat juga untuk mengeluarkan lebih dari setengah barang Junghan keluar.

Tunggu, ini... ini semua makanan yang aku berikan. Jangan jangan... dia belum makan sama sekali selama dua hari!

 _" you don't understand about the situation, Seungcheol ! Dia masih di serang oleh sasaeng mu ! "_

 _. . ._

 _" what if I weren't there, Seungcheol! Mungkin saja sekarang Junghan yang ada di ranjang ini asal kau tahu itu ! You moron !"_

Astaga Junghan ! Dimana kau sekarang ?!

.

.

.

Di atas bangku panjang yang ada di pinggir lapangan basket, duduk seorang namja dengan rambut panjang terkuncir kebelakang dan topi yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Pandangannya kosong menatap ke arah anak anak yang bermain basket di lapangan yang terletak di taman pinggir sungai Han. Matanya tampak berair, seperti akan menumpahkan banyak airmata.

 _Lebih baik aku disini, setidaknya aku tidak bertemu Seuncheol disini._

 _DDUK!_

Sebuah bola basket mengenai ujung sepatu namja itu. Salah satu anak yang berlari menghampirinya. " Tolong pass bola itu !"

 _Tess..._

Satu tetes airmata namja itu jatuh ke atas bola basket yang ia ambil. Sekilas kenangan yang pernah ia alami teringat kembali.

 _ **"Can you pass that ball, please ?"**_

 _ **" Huh ? " Apa yang barusan dia tanyakan ? Pass the ball ?**_

 _ **" Ah, sorry ! Bisa kau pass bola itu ?"**_

 _ **Itu? Oh, bola yang tadi menggelinding ke sini. " Oh, ini "**_

 _ **Swooshh...**_

 _ **" Wow, lemparanmu bagus juga. Mau main basket bareng ?"**_

 _ **" Boleh juga " Hmm...Rasa rasanya aku pernah melihat dia di suatu tempat, dimana ya ? AH!**_

 _ **" Good! Oh, iya. Namamu ?"**_

 _ **" Junghan, Yoon Junghan!"**_

 _ **" Namaku Hong Ji-"**_

 _ **" Kau itu Joshua! Joshua Hong! Benarkan ? Duo Ace dengan Choi Seungcheol dari SHS basketball team !"**_

 _ **" wow... that's right..."**_

 _ **Tentu saja~ aku fans berat Choi Seungcheol~**_

 _ **" Jisoo "**_

 _ **" Nde?"**_

 _ **" My real name is Hong Jisoo. Actually Joshua is my-"**_

 _ **" Yak! Josh! Apa kau ambil bolanya di LA ? Kenapa lama sekali !"**_

 _ **" Okay okay! Nah, Junghan. Let's play !**_

" Sorry! Sorry! My bad! "

Seorang namja dengan rambut cepak samping dan kotak gitar yang ditempeli puluhan stiker berbau LA dan band indie tak sengaja menabrak punggung Junghan hingga bola basket yang ada di tangannya terlepas.

" K-kau?"

" Sorry, i'm about to miss my flight! Bye!" Namja itu langsung berlari begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

 _Tidak...tidak ... jangan pergi... jangan pergi lagi kumohon jangan !_

...

Hah.. hah...Junghan-ah... dimana kau sekarang ? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukannya tempat kerja partimenya. Tempat terakhir yang bisa kupikirkan hanya lapangan basket di dekat sungai Han. Semoga dia benar benar disini. Ini sudah sore dan berbahaya sekali pergi dengan perut kosong seperti itu.

Oh! Itu dia ! Sepertinya itu punggung Junghan. Tapi kenapa dia berlari ?

" JUNGHAN ! JUNGHAN !"

Benar itu Junghan ! Akhirnya aku bisa memegang tangannya. Syukurlah dia benar benar Junghan.

" Lepas.. kumohon lepas..."

" Junghan-ah!" Bisa kurasakan tangan kanannya yang kupegang gemetar. Pandangan matanya tak pernah menatapku seperti sedang takut.

" Ku mohon... hiks.. lepas.."

Entah apa yang tadi ia kejar. Sepertinya Junghan benar benar takut kehilangan itu. Ia terus melihat ke arah 'apapun itu' pergi.

" Junghan-ah, Junghan ! Dengar aku, Junghan! Lihat ke arahku! "

" Lepas! Aku tak mau kehilangan dia lagi ! Seharusnya aku dengar kata Joshua! "

Mwo? Kata Joshua?

" Jadi kumohon lepaskan... Aku tak ingin kehilangan joshua lagi " kata Junghan sambil menatap ke dalam mataku.

Tak ingin kehilangan Joshua ia bilang. Maksudnya- AH !

" JUNGHAN ! TUNGGU DULU !"

Sial, Junghan langsung lari begitu aku mengendurkan sedikit peganganku. Sebenarnya apa yang ia kejar... ah! Dia berlari ke arah dekat _zebra cross_! Berarti di seberang jalan sana... ada seseorang dengan kotak gitar di ujung penyebrangan-

 _ **["Hah.. what a relief! Sorry i was in hurry"]**_

ORANG YANG ADA DI RUMAH DUKA KEMARIN !

Sekarang orang itu sudah masuk taksi. H-hey... apa Junghan ingin langsung mengejarnya tanpa lewat zebra cross?

" JUNGHAN-AH! BERHENTI DISITU! YOON JUNGHAN !"

Sial! Dia tidak mendengarkanku! OH-NO !

" JUNGHAN AWAS! "

 _CIIIIITTTTT ! ! ! BRRAAKK...BUGH!_

" JUNGHAN!"

...

 _Aku... aku berharap semuanya tak pernah terjadi..._

 _Aku harap aku tak pernah mengenal Joshua... Seungcheol... semuanya..._

 _Aku ingin menghilang saja..._

...

Seungcheol menatap Junghan yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit lengkap dengan selang infus dan beberapa perban di kepala dan lengannya. Untunglah kecelakaan kemarin itu hanya menyebabkan beberapa luka ringan dan beberapa jahitan di kepala dan lengan kanan. Hanya saja Junghan masih belum tersadar juga. Mungkin karena badannya tidak mendapat nutrisi yang cukup karena dua hari tidak makan sedikitpun.

Sudah dari kemarin Seungcheol terus menunggu Junghan. Persetan dengan sekolah. Ia bahkan tak bisa tidur tadi malam. Baju seragam yang ia pakai kemarin masih belum lepas dari badannya.

Hampir saja Seungcheol tertawa lepas. Ia ingin menertawakan dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Lihat saja bagaimana keadaan Junghan sekarang. Lingkaran hitam di matanya sudah cukup menjelaskan betapa menderitanya ia sekarang. Tangannya yang sekarang digenggam oleh Seungcheol pun terasa lebih kurus dibanding terakhir kali Seungcheol memegang tangan itu. Dan kecelakaan kemarin semakin memperjelas kalau Seungcheol tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik.

 _Drrrtt... drrt..._

" oh, hyung... terimakasih atas kiriman uangnya kemarin "

" tidak, Appa dan eomma masih ada di Jepang. Mungkin sampai bulan depan "

" Jangan beritahu mereka ! Jebal, hyung !"

" Iya aku mengerti. Sampaikan salamku untuk Raina noona ya. Maaf aku sudah mengganggu liburan kalian "

" ne.. "

 _Pip !_

Seungcheol menghela nafas panjang. Untung saja ada Dean hyung, kalau tidak darimana dia bisa membayar tagihan rumah sakit.

Sesaat kemudian, Seungcheol melihat pergerakan dari mata Junghan.

" J-unghan ! Kau sudah sadar ! Syukurlah... Sebentar, akan kupanggilkan dokter "

Hampir saja Seungcheol memencet tombol panggilan saat Junghan tiba tiba mengeratkan genggaman tanggannya di tangan Seungcheol.

" Aku... dimana ?"

" ceritanya panjang, tapi kau berada di rumah sakit sekarang " ucap Seungcheol sambil mengelus punggung tangan Junghan. Kemudian ia pencet tombol untuk memanggil dokter.

" Tapi... kenapa kau ada di Busan ?"

" Huh ? Ini di Seoul, Junghan."

"... Seoul ?" Junghan mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya. Lalu memandang ke arah Seungcheol seakan dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

" bagaimana kau bisa... mengenalku ?"

" Junghan-ah...kau tak ingat... apapun ?!"

.

.

.

Saat ini Junghan sedang menikmati makan malamnya di rumah Seungcheol. Ia langsung diperbolehkan pulang sore tadi dan Seungcheol mengajaknya ikut pulang kerumahnya dan menginap. Setidaknya untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

" Kau tak suka kimchi jjigae nya ?" Seungcheol menyadari kalau sejak tadi Junghan hanya menatap wajahnya dan tak memakan makanannya.

" Ah, aku suka kok... ini enak. " ucap Junghan sambil menyendokkan sesendok kuah ke mulutnya.

" Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak. Setelah itu minum obat "

" eum..."

Dan selanjutnya mereka makan tanpa interupsi suara sedikitpun. Junghan masih merasa canggung dengan Seungcheol. Meskipun tadi Seungcheol sudah menceritakan semua tentang Junghan saat di Seoul, yang Junghan ingat hanya tentang dirinya saat masih di Busan. Bagi Junghan Seungcheol adalah idolanya dan sekarang ia makan satu meja dengan orang yang selama ini hanya ia lihat lewat internet dan majalah basket langganannya. Diam diam Junghan tersenyum saat melirik Seungcheol sambil menyeruput habis kuah kimchi jjigae di depannya.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam, Seungcheol menyuruh Junghan untuk beristirahat di kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Sementara itu Seungcheol membereskan mangkuk dan mencucinya di dapur.

Junghan dengan senang hati menaiki tangga ke lantai atas dan perlahan membuka pintu kamar Seungcheol.

" Uwaah... ini benar benar kamar si Ace..."

Junghan melihat beberapa foto yang dipajang di dinding kamar. Semua foto itu adalah foto Seungcheol bersama teamnya di setiap kompetisi yang mereka menangkan.

" Ini... bukankah ini foto Seungcheol dengan teamnya di junior high school? Wah wah ! Ini tournament pertamanya Seungcheol di sekolah dasar ! Daebakk... dia sangat imut disini "

Arah mata Junghan beralih ke meja belajar milik Seungcheol. Di atas nya ada sebuah bola basket yang sudah tipis permukaannya.

" The most treasured item milik Seungcheol... Bola basket dengan tanda tangan dari- AGGHH "

Tepat sebelum Junghan menyentuh bola itu, kedua mata Junghan menangkap sebuah foto dua orang pemain basket yang tersenyum lebar di belakang bola basket itu. Seketika muncul rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Seakan akan ada palu besar yang memukul kepalanya hingga membuat Junghan jatuh terduduk terduduk ke lantai.

" Junghan?! Ada apa ?" Seungcheol yang baru saja masuk ke kamar kaget melihat Junghan yang duduk di lantai sambil memeluk lututnya dan memegang kepalanya. Junghan hanya mengerang kecil saat Seungcheol bertanya kepadanya. Ia juga mengelak tangan Seungcheol yang mencoba memeluknya.

Seungcheol segera ingat dengan obat yang di resepkan dokter kalau Junghan mengalami serangan panik seperti ini. Untung saja ia membawa obat itu di kantung celananya sekarang. Tapi airnya, ah terlalu lama kalau harus mengambil di lantai bawah.

" Junghan-ah, lihat aku sekarang. " Seungcheol berusaha membuat Junghan untuk tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Ditariknya pelan kedua tangan Junghan " Tidak apa Junghan, tidak apa.. ayo lihat aku. "

Begitu Junghan mendongakkan kepalanya, Seungcheol menangkup wajah Junghan dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium bibirnya. Lidah Seungcheol langsung memasukkan dua pil dari mulutnya saat Junghan masih terkejut dengan tindakan Seungcheol. Aambil memejamkan matanya, Seungcheol memiringkan wajahnya agar lidahnya lebih leluasa mendorong obatnya sampai ke pangkal lidah Junghan.

Tangan Junghan berusaha untuk menjauhkan Seungcheol tapi dia kalah kuat dengan Seungcheol yang entah kenapa semakin mendorongnya sampai keduanya hampir terjatuh namun Seungcheol dapat menahannya. Airmata Junghan keluar dan mengenai tangan Seungcheol saat kedua pil itu berhasil Junghan telan.

Perlahan Seungcheol menarik bibir nya dan menatap Junghan masih diam. Dihapusnya bekas airmata dan dikecupnya pelan kedua ujung bibir Junghan. Tiba tiba Junghan mulai menangis dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke dada Seungcheol.

" Mian... " Seungcheol mengelus belakang kepala dan punggung Junghan lembut. Hingga akhirnya Junghan menjadi lebih tenang. Kemudian Seuncheol menggendong Junghan dan menidurkannya di atas kasurnya.

Saat Seungcheol selesai merapikan selimut diatas tubuh Junghan dan akan keluar dari kamar, tangan Junghan menahan ujung kaus yang di pakai Seungcheol. " Ada apa ? Kau butuh sesuatu lagi ? ". Seungcheol mendudukkan badannya di tepi kasur menatap Junghan yang menyandarkan badannya di kepala kasur.

" Benar ... semua ceritamu benar, kan ? Bukannya aku tidak percaya... tapi -" Ucapan Junghan terhenti saat Seungcheol merapihkan rambut di dahi Junghan.

" aku pernah berjanji dengan sahabatku. Aku akan menjagamu, bagaimanapun caranya. Jadi, percayalah padaku ".

Tangan Junghan meraih tangan Seungcheol di samping tubuhnya dan menggenggamnya erat. " kalau begitu jangan pergi. Mungkin terdengar gila tapi tadi aku merasa seperti akan kehilangan seseorang. Tapi saat mencoba mengingat ingatanku... saat melihat bola basket itu... rasanya sangat menakutkan... gelap dan menakutkan... " bibir Junghan sedikit bergetar saat ia berbicara barusan. Mata Junghan juga kembali berkaca kaca.

Sekali lagi Seungcheol memeluk Junghan untuk menenangkannya. " Gwaenchana, Junghan.. Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Kau tak perlu mengingat semuanya kalau itu membuatmu sakit"

" boleh ?"

" Ne. Jangan paksakan dirimu. Dan percayalah dengan pacarmu "

" huh ?"

" Baru tadi siang aku memberitahumu kan? Kita jadian setelah aku mentraktirmu kimchi jjigae yang sama dengan yang kau makan malam ini, di depan rooftop yang menjadi tempat tinggalmu selama di Seoul. Lalu-"

" Stop " Junghan melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit terasa panas. " aku tau cerita selanjutnya... " Junghan kembali teringat saat Seungcheol bercerita saat mereka membeli makan malam hari ini dan saat Seungcheol 'memberinya' obat beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Tidak apa kalau kau tak mengingatnya " Junghan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Seungcheol " Kita akan mengganti memori yang hilang dengan memori yang baru. Bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan ?"

Seulas senyum manis muncul di bibir Junghan. " Ne !"

" Nah, ayo kita tidur " Seungcheol merebahkan badannya di samping Junghan dan menarik Junghan untuk ikut tidur. Tangan kirinya ditaruh diatas pinggang Junghan dan memeluknya erat.

" Seungch-"

" Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah hari ini. Aku juga... selamat tidur "

 _Maaf, kali ini aku harus berbohong padamu. Maaf karena aku menjadi egois. Ini satu satunya cara agar aku bisa terus di dekatmu. Untuk menebus semua kesalahanku._

 _Aku tidak tahu kapan ingatanmu akan kembali. Tapi sampai saat itu datang, aku ingin kau hanya melihatku._

 _[[ Flasback end]]_

.

.

.

Selesai. Semuanya sudah selesai. Aku.. dan Junghan, sudah selesai. Junghan sudah mengingat semuanya. Semua, lengkap sampai ke detail terkecil. Haah... rasanya seperti bangun dari mimpi.

Aku memang salah. Seharusnya aku tidak membohonginya. Joshua, maaf aku menyakitinya lagi. Dari awal, aku memang sudah kalah darimu.

.

.

.

" Jisoo ! Jisoo-ya !" Teriak Junghan saat rumahnya mulai terlihat di hadapannya. Masih dengan nafas yang tersenggal, Junghan membuka pintu rumahnya. Matanya nanar mencari Jisoo di sudut rumah, juga di kamar mandi. Ia bahkan melihat ke dalam lemari dan kolong meja belajarnya, tapi Jisoo tidak ada disana. Beberapa pakaian dan buku jadi berserakan di lantai. Kaki Junghan mendadak lemas hingga membuatnya terduduk di tengah ruangan yang menjadi berantakan karena ulahnya.

" kumohon jangan menghilang dulu... tolong jangan menghilang... "

" benar! Kalau aku lupa ingatan lagi, Jisoo tidak akan menghilang !" Tangan Junghan mulai memukuli kepalanya sendiri. " ayo lupa lupa! Hiks.. ayo.. jebal.. "

" Junghan ! apa yang kau lakukan? Stop it !"

"I-itu.. suara Jisoo! Aku .. harus memukul lebih keras lagi "

" JUNGHAN ! STOP IT NOW!" Jisoo yang sebenarnya baru datang dari luar langsung menghentikan Junghan dan memegang kedua tangannya. Refleks, Junghan menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Jisoo.

" What are you doing ? Why did yo- "

Tiba tiba Junghan memeluk erat tubuh Jisoo dan menangis keras.

" Shh..sshh.. calm down... tenanglah, jangan menangis "

Tagisan Junghan malah semakin kencang setelah Jisoo mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

" Shh... berhentilah mena... ngis..." Ucapan Jisoo sedikit terpotong saat ia mencoba untuk mengelus kepala Junghan. Ujung jarinya tak bisa menyentuh rambut Junghan. Seakan Jisoo hanya menggapai angin.

 _Ta-tanganku ? Please.. don't.._

Jisoo menghembuskan nafas kecil saat tangannya bisa lagi memegang Junghan setelah tiga kali mencoba untuk menyentuh rambut Junghan. Sekarang Jisoo mengerti kenapa Junghan tiba tiba menjadi seperti ini.

 _Ini.. sudah waktunya ya ?_

Tanpa mereka sadari, bandul sayap yang ada di kalung Jisoo mulai berpendar kecil.

.

.

.

Jisoo mengajak Junghan untuk mencari angin sebentar ke taman dekat sungai Han. Mereka duduk di ayunan yang ada disana. Mungkin hanya ada mereka disana karena sekarang sudah malam.

" Hey, berhentilah menangis okay ? Kau lihat kan aku masih disini ". Ucap Jisoo sambil mengusap tangan Junghan yang terus memegang tangan kanannya erat. Junghan hanya terus diam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

" Maaf, maafkan aku Jisoo-ya ". Ucap Junghan sambil tetap menunduk " Coba waktu itu aku mendengarkanmu. Mungkin ceritanya akan lain lagi... "

" Junghan... look at me now " Jisoo berdiri dari ayunannya dan berjongkok di depan Junghan. " That wasn't your fault, so stop blame on your self . Itu bukan salahmu. Siapa yang salah atau siapa yang benar, itu tidak penting. "

" Ta-pi..mmh "

Junghan sedikit terkejut saat Jisoo menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dengan tiba tiba. Itu bukan ciuman yang panas dan memaksa. Hanya ciuman yang lembut dan dalam.

Perlahan Jisoo membuka kedua matanya dan melepas bibirnya dari bibir Junghan. Tepat saat itu juga pendant Jisoo yang berbentuk sayap kembali berpendar seperti irama detak jantung. Kali ini tidak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Jisoo

" Kenapa ? Kenapa kalungmu sekarang bercahaya ? " Tanya Junghan sambil menyentuh kalung Jisoo.

Jisoo tetap terdiam dan menatap wajah Junghan lekat lekat. Di selipkannya rambut Junghan ke belakang telinganya.

" Mungkin permintaanku bukan membuatmu mengingatku lagi, Junghan ". Ucap Jisoo dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat. " Right, mana mungkin aku bisa pergi tanpa mengucapkan itu padamu "

" Jisoo-ya..." Junghan merasa tangannya tidak lagi bisa memegang tangan Jisoo yang dari tadi ia genggam. " Keumanhae. "

" Thankyou Junghan, for always besides me "

Kalung Jisoo bersinar terang sebentar lalu kembali berpendar kecil seperti sebelumnya.

" Sorry that i can't be with you for a long long time "

Junghan diam menatap Jisoo dan airmatanya mulai deras berjatuhan. Jisoo merubah posisinya dari berjongkok di depan Junghan menjadi berdiri. Kemudian dikecupnya dahi Junghan dengan lembut. Sementara Junghan menggigit bibirnya, menahan agarbia tidak menangis keras. Karena ia tak merasakan apapun menyentuh dahinya.

" I Love you Junghan. So much. Since i met you for the first time. "

Saat Jisoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, saat itu juga kalung Jisoo bersinar terang, sangat terang sampai Junghan harus menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

" I love you "

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata Junghan terasa berat saat ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya. Anehnya, sekarang ia berada di rumahnya, bukan di taman dekat sungai Han. Jam di rumahnya sudah menunjuk jam 7 pagi.

" Huh ? Tunggu...Jisoo !"

 _Criing...!_

Sesuatu jatuh saat Junghan bangun dari futon miliknya. Ternyata itu adalah gelang tali biru-hitam yang ia berikan ke Jisoo, gelang yang sama dengan yang Joshua alias Jisoo berikan untuk Junghan.

" Joshua ya... aku bahkan belum sempat menjawab tapi kau malah pergi ?"

.

.

.

 **[ 4 tahun kemudian ]**

Seseorang dengan rambut hitam pendek diatas bahu berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa gesa di jalan pertokoan yang ada di pinggir kota Los Angeles. Ditangannya ada smartphone berlogo apel yang di arahkan ke wajahnya. Sepertinya ia sedang ber _video call_ dengan seseorang.

" iya, disini cuacanya sangat panas. Padahal sudah jam 5 sore "

" kenapa kau terlihat sedang berlari lari, Junghan ? Katanya disana sangat panas "

" ah, Seungcheol maaf, aku benar benar telat untuk kerja part time. Kau menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat " ucap Junghan sambil membuka pintu sebuah kedai kopi dengan plakat 'Carat café '

" Hey Junghan ! Kau jauh jauh di rekrut Lakers ke LA untuk bermain basket, bukan kerja paruh waktu. Kau benar benar gila "

" I am "

" wooah.. kau mau pamer aksen amerikamu itu ? "

" Hahaha... sudah yah. Sampaikan salamku untuk Doyoon sunbae. "

" Doyoon sunbae ?"

" Sudahlah, aku tau dari Hoshi. Chukkae~ "

" Hoshi ? Aisshi..anak itu benar benar!"

" Bye !"

 _Piip !_

Junghan segera memasukkan smartphonenya kedalam saku seragam kerjanya.

" Junghan, c'mon! We got a lot things to do here !"

" ayay capt ! "

.

.

.

Haaahhh... akhirnya ! Sepuluh menit lagi café ini akan tutup dan aku segera bebaass ! Aku rindu kasur asramaku.

" one iced americano please. "

Tunggu... tas gitar itu sepertinya familiar... Benar dia... dia itu..

" Junghan ? "

" Joshua ? "

Senyum itu, sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatnya?

" i'm sorry, it takes a long time to find you again. "

" aku juga "

" Huh ?"

" Ani, kau mau pesan apa tadi ?"

Itu jawabanku Jisoo-ya. Aku juga, menyukaimu.

 **~ FIN~**

 **End... Huaaaaaaaaa maaf kalo endingnya gak memuaskan kalian... nulis part ini bener bener buat aku grogi... terutama kissing scene ! Ugghh... aku mah apah atuh gak jago bikin adegan yang bikin deg-degan. Aku bagi adil ya, Seunghan satu JiHan juga satu hehe . Kissing scene SeungHan yang pake obat itu terinspirasi dari ff yang baru aku baca, Love Shake by Iceu Doger chap 5. Ff nya keren loh! Ayo baca baca ! Hehe... aku gak plagiat kok~ boleh di cek sist. Tapi bener deh ff Iceu Doger keren keren :)**

 **Btw, pada '** _ **ngeh**_ **' sama cowo berjaket kulit hitam dan topi baseball hitam yang setia bawa bawa kotak gitarnya kemana mana? Yoi ! Itu kembarannya Jisoo. Aku cuma terinspirasi dari si bang Josh yang punya nama Amerika dan nama korea. Hong Joshua sebagai hyung dan Hong Jisoo sebagai adiknya. Yang selama ini sama Junghan itu Hong Jisoo. Aku bayanginnya Jisoo itu calm and gentle like Josh in Adore U era dengan rambut yang sedikit bergelombang, sementara Joshua itu pake style Josh di photo teaser Pretty U macem Church Boy yang mendadak ngerubah style jadi Bad Boy ~ awawawaw *plak***

 **kalo dipikir pikir ini ff lintas era dari jaman Mansae sampe Aju Nice kkkk... Udah gitu awal awal suasananya ceria ceria tapi endingnya kok jadi mewek mewek ya... Maaf ya kalo endingnya kurang greget...aku ngerasa akhir akhir ini style tulisanku makin aneh... maklumin dan mohon kasih sarannya ya reader-deul!**

 **Untuk temanku seperjuang dan se-fandom tapi kadang kadang fanwar kalo soal bigbang dan bts apalagi soal SeokSoon vs Soonhoon , akhirnya ff taruhan ini selesai wkwkkwkwkw... walopun gak jelas apa kita yang di taruhin selama ini pfft...**

 **Dan buat** _**120900kenyo, Bunga, Ristyboo, anaknya cheonsa, changijo, InfntMyungsooRP, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, ketiiiliem, jihanship, Momori, byunbaebybaechu, Parkcheonsafujoshi, jeonghannienoona, celle, Evie17gyu, hlyeyenpls, nabilaaa, wiwi winarti, Reiya Zuanfu, 270, Mavis Chittapon Sakamaki, sweetiesugar1004, jeonghanatsu, vampireDPS, susu murni nasional tenenet , Scoupshan, Shizuluhan, MyNameX, Eirlys Rin, 21parkjiiin, DaeMinJae, Eysha CherryBlossom, Jung Yong Jae, KimElin, KwonAra, Ryulogy, Shinkiky, Tifgietweety, VHand17Seventeen-EXOtics , bananona, blxckors, boobeepboo, fallforceye, fvksoo, hyoae hye, ikka1296hoon, iseokyeom, justnyao, lullu . ip, park. mio28, rarinpark, safabelle, springboynyet, taoelantao, vernbooyah, widhya. syafitri, youngchanl, yuujiro1906, DyoKyung-Stoick, JHyejinnn, Jooheoni noona, Keys13th, KimJi17CARAT, Piim, ThunderPark97, pinkeut**_

 **yang udah ngereview , nge-favorite makasiiihh banyaakkk ! Buat yang sider maaf gak kecantum ya mueehehhehe...**

 **Last question, siapa orang dibalik kejadian yang dialami Junghan ? Hayoooo... silahkan di jawab di review yah ! jawabannya bakal ada di extra chap!**

 **See you in my next fanfict ! :***


End file.
